


Estrellas, escondan su fuego.

by Ghraentseell



Series: THIHV/Vampire AU (EHESV) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Blood, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Traducción, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/pseuds/Ghraentseell
Summary: Los vampiros no deben ser solitarios – tras un sigo solo, Shiro está completa y dolorosamente consiente de este hecho.Pero cuando transforma a un moribundo desconocido de nombre Keith, obtiene más de lo que jamás habría esperado.(Prólogo de El huracán en sus venas, porque antes de Lance, estaban Shiro y Keith.)





	Estrellas, escondan su fuego.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stars, Hide Your Fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507655) by [magisterpavus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus). 



> No es necesario leer el fic principal, "The Hurricane In His Veins" (O la traduccion: El huracán en sus venas) antes de leer este. La recomendación personal de la autora (y de la traductora) es primero THIHV, después este, luego el epilogo, porque hay guiños del fic principal y varias cosas que es mejor no perderse.

_Estrellas, escondan su fuego;  
No permitan a la luz ver mis oscuros y profundos anhelos._

_Que el ojo no mire obrar a la mano, pero aquello que deba hacerse_  
_a lo cual teme el ojo, ya hecho, deba ver._

_\- Macbeth_

 

**Redding, California.**

**_Miércoles, septiembre 13, 1909_ **

 

Había desarrollado un odio a la noche.

Alguna vez, antes, mucho, mucho tiempo antes, había disfrutado la fría oscuridad del mundo una vez que el sol se hundía bajo el horizonte. Había pasado muchas noches mirando al cielo, intentando encontrar constelaciones que reconocía en casa, sonriendo cuando finalmente lograba descifrarlas – eran un enlace a su antigua vida, una forma de ayudarle a olvidar la tierra extranjera a la que fue arrastrado contra su voluntad.

Pero ya no más. Ahora, Shiro no encontraba gozo en las blancas luces frías que muy poco iluminaban la incluso más fría noche. No es que necesitase iluminación – podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, mejor que incluso en el día. Si, por mucho que lo odiara, se había convertido en una criatura de la noche; uno de aquellos monstruos de los que las madres advertían a sus hijos al asustarlos para dormir.

Y con buenas razones. Shiro odiaba la noche porque era cuando era forzado a sucumbir a sus instintos y alimentarse. En el día, podía la menos pretender que era algo más que una bestia homicida, pero ahora…ahora, tenía que aceptarlo, o morir lentamente de hambre y locura. Aprender como cazar había tomado un tiempo, pero de este Shiro no carecía.

Durante su tiempo con los Galras – que no era una época sobre la que le gustase reflexionar por demasiado – no había tenido necesidad de cazar. Le arrojaban presas – humanos, tenía que recordarse – como las sobras a un perro salvaje. No tenían a donde correr en la arena.

Pero en la ciudad, con suma facilidad todos podían escapar como ratas. Si eran inteligentes, corrían hacia otros humanos, donde estaban a salvo – Shiro no se arriesgaba a atacar grupos. Pero si eran tontos, lo cual muy seguido era el caso, corrían sin algún destino en mente más que huir.

La clave, Shiro descubrió, era evitar que huyeran en primer lugar.

Sabía que los Galra que cazaban en otros sectores de la ciudad usaban su poder para someter humanos, generalmente sin reflexionarlo mucho. Pero Shiro creía que era trampa. Era más sencillo si veía la cacería como un juego en su mente, e intentaba hacerlo tan justo como fuese posible.

No se alimentaba de los enfermos o heridos. Su sangre era inferior de los sanos y fuertes de todos modos. Solía acechar a los humanos por varias calles, y darles la oportunidad de percatarse que estaban en peligro. Si escuchaban sus instintos y avanzaban rápidamente hacia un bar o una tienda cercana, Shiro los dejaba en paz. Pero si continuaban andando, o doblaban por una esquina y caminaban por una calle vacía…no dudaba más.

El único momento en que usaba su control era después. Si el humano seguía con vida – eso pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, Shiro pensaba en que – les hacía olvidar. Olvidar que había sucedido, olvidar su rostro, olvidar las mordidas que había dejado en ellos. Ellos se ponían de pie y vagaban lejos atontados, como si hubieran sido drogados. En cierto modo, Shiro suponía que lo habían sido.

Esta noche era justo como cualquier otra. La ciudad era un laberinto de esquinas oscuras y siluetas sombrías, todas ellas tramando algo malo, algunas más que otras. Shiro no había comido en un tiempo – intentaba extender el lapso entre cazas tanto como fuese posible, pero sabía que había un precio que pagar si esperaba demasiado. Su víctima esta noche probablemente no fuese a sobrevivir…necesitaba más sangre que normalmente; podía sentir el hambre royendo su estómago y arañando su camino hacia su seca garganta como una serpiente punzante.

Desafortunadamente, uno no puede hacer olvidar a un cadáver, y la gente suele notarlos. Asi que Shiro se dirigió al humilde distrito industrial en lugar de los usuales mercados y tabernas que frecuentaba, los cuales siempre estaban desbordando con presas admisibles. Sabía que técnicamente estaba invadiendo, pero dudaba que los Galra le dieran importancia, o lo detuvieran. No era una parte particularmente valiosa de su territorio. Lotor era demasiado orgulloso para alardear acerca de alimentarse de aquellos que vivían en los suburbios. Y la gente en los suburbios aparecía muerta tan frecuentemente que un cadáver o dos no serían considerados algo extraño.

Casi tan pronto como entro al distrito, una distintiva esencia llamo su atención. Shiro olfateo el aire delicadamente, arrugando la nariz mientras caminaba por las estrechas calles, buscando entre el rancio hedor de cuerpos sucios y desechos en las alcantarillas, luego a través del incluso más potente olor de carbón y queroseno. Finalmente hallo el rastro – un humano quien debía haber estado ya sangrando, su esencia era demasiado fuerte. Shiro se acercó con cautela, en caso de que sangrase porque un Galra lo hubiese encontrado antes.

Pero mientras rodeaba la esquina de lo que parecía ser el dormitorio de la fábrica, no descubrió Galras, solo a un joven.

Un pálido y desfallecido chico humano con desordenado cabello negro, en el suelo, aferrándose a su propio pecho y boca, tosiendo violentamente, agitando los delgados hombros con esfuerzo. Shiro detuvo en sus pasos y analizo, contrariado. El niño estaba enfermo, claramente – tisis, en las etapas finales. La esencia emanando de él era distintiva, sí, pero no exactamente agradable de cerca. Aunque Shiro posiblemente no podría contagiarse, eso no hacia su sangre apetecible.

Pero el chico en si…era algo apetecible. Shiro avanzo un paso ante la idea, y el muchacho levanto la cabeza, asustado y confundido, y Shiro corrigió su anterior declaración. El chico era _muy_  apetecible.

Tenía facciones de algún modo similares a las del mismo Shiro, y aunque no lucia completamente asiático, Shiro inmediatamente sintió cierta semejanza con él. Quedaban muy pocos de ellos en la ciudad, tras las acciones de exclusión de inmigrantes, y Shiro medito los orígenes del chico con extraña, genuina curiosidad. Sus irises debieron haber sido brillantes cuando estaba sano, pero ahora eran de un opaco color borroso perdido entre violeta y azul oscuro, o quizás era un truco de la luz. Tenía ojos grandes, adornados con pestañas negras tan largas y gruesas como las de una chica, aunque aquello era compensado por el afilado marco de su mandíbula y pómulos. Sus labios estaban secos y manchados de rojo, ligeramente abiertos. Vestía únicamente una pijama, larga y blanca con sangre repartida alrededor del cuello.

Shiro no esperaba que el chico se acercase mientras el caminaba y se hincaba a su lado. Shiro no estaba seguro de porque lo hizo. Se sentía atraído a este chico de una forma que ningún otro humano le hacía sentir. Sintió…lástima, suponía, si, debía ser eso. Lástima por esta pequeña, débil, moribunda criatura a sus pies. Era simplemente natural. ¿No es así?

El chico no protesto cuando Shiro paso un brazo debajo de él, levantando su parte superior del sucio suelo, e inclinándolo más a él, olfateando la sangre una vez más y decidiendo que no era enteramente horrible. Infectada, sí, pero había un definitivo dulzor debajo. El cuerpo del chico fue sacudido con toz nuevamente, salpicando sangre sobre el saco de Shiro. Frunció el ceño, ligeramente irritado, pero no soltó al chico. Realmente no supo por qué.

Entonces el chico hablo. “¿Eres…eres un demonio?” jadeo, mirando agotado hacia Shiro. Shiro se percató de que sus colmillos debían estar visibles, y su ceño se profundizo – tenía que deshacerse del chico ahora, cosa que resultaba más molesta de lo que debió haber sido. “¿Vas a llevarme al infierno?”

Shiro parpadeo. “¿Por qué,” pregunto cuidadosamente, “crees que iras al infierno?”

El chico apretó los ojos, adolorido. “Fui despreciado en vida; ¿Por qué no habría de serlo en muerte también?” susurro.

Shiro lo evaluó. Seria cruel dejarlo aquí – eventualmente moriría, pero sería mejor hacerlo rápido. Sacarlo de su miseria. Por lo que parecía, nadie lo extrañaría. “No soy un demonio,” Shiro murmuró. Enderezo al chico, e inclino su cabeza, inhalando contra el suave, terso cuello. “Pero puedo sacarte de tu sufrimiento.” Abrió su boca, la piel del chico fue tocada por sus colmillos, listos para atravesarlo.

El chico tembló con el contacto, y, para pesar de Shiro, comenzó a llorar. “Quiero vivir,” jadeo el chico, con voz tan frágil y rota como vidrio. “Por favor, déjame vivir.”

Shiro no comprendía. ¿De algún modo este niño creía que aun tenia oportunidad de sobrevivir con su condición? “De todos modios morirás,” le dijo al chico secamente.

“No,” protesto el chico, sollozando más fuerte, lo cual le hizo toser otra vez, cosa que provoco que Shiro se estremeciera mientras su saco recibía otra salpicada de sangre. “Tengo que – que despedirme –”

“Apenas puedes hablar,” dijo Shiro. “Y si crees que te cargare como un cochero hacia algún preciado amigo tuyo, estas bastante equivocado.”

El muchacho continúo llorando, como si no lo hubiese escuchado siquiera. Shiro suspiro, y entonces, tomando una decisión, tomo al chico bien en sus brazos y se puso de pie. El chico se aferró a sus hombros, el sollozo rompió en un gimoteo de miedo. Observo lloroso a Shiro, y luego, sacudiéndose, puso su cara en el abrigo de Shiro. Shiro pauso. El chico estaba aterrorizado, pero también suficientemente desesperado para confiar en un desconocido colmilludo, y no estaba intentando huir. Shiro aprecio que el niño no estuviese probando su paciencia – continuaba hambriento, y era difícil tener tanta sangre en tal proximidad. Incluso si esta estaba ligeramente dañada.

Las lágrimas del chico y su sangre mojaron su abrigo mientras Shiro lo cargaba lejos de la fábrica, hacia la sombría calle. El chico calló tras un rato, quizás arrullado con los firmes pasos de Shiro y su gentil, pero fuerte agarre sobre su demacrado cuerpo.

O quizás solo fuese porque estaba muriendo. Eso suele callar a las personas.

Hubo un destello de movimiento justo cuando Shiro estaba por cruzar los límites de la ciudad, y se detuvo en la calle empedrada, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se giraba para encarar a la figura entre las sombras de un callejón. El chico debió sentir la tensión de su cuerpo, porque hizo otro sonido aterrado y enredo los dedos fuertemente en el abrigo de Shiro.

Shiro olfateo el aire. Galra. Una mujer, de cacería. Hambrienta. Gruño levemente en su garganta mientras ella aparecía en la calle. El tono violeta de su piel era atenuado por el glamour, una magia prevista para ocultarla entre los humanos, pero cualquier vampiro puede ver a través de tales trucos. Ella no hizo intento alguno de esconder sus relucientes ojos dorados y afilados colmillos blancos, pero estaba concentrada en el niño, no Shiro.

“Vete,” Shiro advirtió, mostrando los dientes. Era un soldado regular, fuerte pero no lo suficiente para vencerlo en una lucha mano a mano. Aunque le dio la impresión de que ella era entrometida, no agresiva. Bueno, contaba como uno.

“¿Qué llevas, ahí?” pregunto ella, ignorando su clara amenaza. Ella olfateo, y Shiro se encrespo, extrañamente enojado por la idea de algún otro vampiro oliendo la sangre de este chico. “Ugh,” dijo ella. “Pronto será un cadáver. Muy enfermo.” Inclino la cabeza. “Aun asi lo llevas como un bebé.”

“Sabes quién soy,” Shiro gruño. “Te dije,  _vete_.”

“Si, se quién eres,  _Campeón_ ,” sonrió, rodando los ojos. “Y sé que no juegas con tu comida últimamente. ¿Qué harás entonces con este?”

“No es tu asunto,” él respondió.

Ella junto los labios, pero le dijo, “Lotor estará interesado en saber si de hecho puedes convertirte en un sire. Esperemos, por su bien,” asintió hacia el muchacho, “que puedas.”

“Quizás sólo quiero un bocadillo para el camino,” dijo Shiro.

“Hm,” dijo ella, poco convencida, pero lo dejo para su alivio, mezclándose entre las sombras.

El chico tosió de nuevo. “Sed,” jadeo.

Shiro resoplo. “Ni te la imaginas,” murmuró, y continúo caminando por la calle.

*

Algún tiempo después, llegaron a su propiedad; envuelta por portones de hierro y altos árboles, asentada en una colina varios kilómetros fuera de la ciudad. Años en el futuro, se preguntó Shiro si habría sido ya consumida por el creciente bosque, y descubrió que no le importaba demasiado si sucedía.

Era un edificio imponente, tres plantas de piedra, con altas ventanas estrechas, y un extenso jardín de crecientes setos topiarios y rosales, muriendo ahora que el otoño se había asentado. Los establos eran un largo edificio al oeste, y Shiro inhalo, permitiendo la familiar esencia de heno fresco y caballos apaciguar sus nervios. Los portones de hierro se cerraron tras el mientras caminaba por el curveado camino delante, y el chico se removió levemente en sus brazos hasta que pudo ver la casa, y la enorme puerta arqueada que se encontraba enfrente.

“Oh,” gimoteo el chico, impresionado. “¿Qué…es este lugar?”

“Mi hogar,” dijo Shiro secamente, golpeado la puerta. Su mayordomo la abrió casi de inmediato – un alto, delgado y nervioso hombre; Arthur claramente no supo qué decir de la escena frente a él. Pero también sabia no ser entrometido, y es por eso que Shiro lo contrató.

“Bienvenido a casa, maestro,” dijo, inclinándose rápidamente. Shiro le asintió y se adentró, Arthur cerro y aseguro la puerta tras él. “Ha regresado más temprano que de costumbre hoy.”

“Brillante observación, Arthur,” Shiro murmuró. “Iré al sótano. No me molestes hasta que vuelva a subir. ¿Entendido?”

“Si, maestro,” dijo Arthur, observando al chico con evidente aprensión, pero continúo reteniendo la lengua.

Shiro le habría asegurado de la seguridad del niño, pero no tenía idea de si funcionaría o no, y no le gustaba hacer promesas falsas.

*

El sótano no era húmedo ni desagradable, como la mayoría de sótanos eran. Fue un almacén de vino, originalmente, aunque Shiro le había dado un mejor uso para sus necesidades. No todas las botellas contenían vino. Aquellas eran para las noches en que en que no se atrevía a cazar.

Bajo al chico sobre el viejo sofá de la esquina, cerca del alto gabinete medico de caoba. Shiro no tenía buenas memorias de ese sofá – únicamente se sentaba en el cuándo tenía heridas, generalmente graves, y tenía que vendarse a el mismo con las gazas del gabinete, tomando botes de láudano de los estantes hasta que el dolor se disipaba. Hoy, sin embargo, no tomo nada. Se sentó en la esquina del sofá, junto al chico, y el chico levanto la vista hacia él.

“¿Eres un médico?” le susurro el chico. Debía haber visto el gabinete, y todos los cuchillos, jeringas y botes dentro. Shiro sabía que el niño verdaderamente no creía que fuese un doctor. Pero también sabía que él no quería considerar alternativas.

“No,” dijo Shiro. “No lo soy.”

“¿Qué va a hacerme?” preguntó el chico, con un temblor en la voz.

“Quítate la camisa,” le dijo Shiro.

El chico palideció. “¿O qué?”

“O lo haré yo,” dijo Shiro cansadamente.

El niño abrió la boca para responder, pero en su lugar se inclinó sobre si tosiendo, haciéndose un ovillo en el sillón. Shiro aguardo, hasta que la lucha se detuvo y el chico quedo ahí, exhausto, respirando dificultosamente. “Solo hazlo,” susurro el chico, cerrando los ojos. “No me importa.”

Shiro frunció el ceño, pero alcanzo el borde del pijama, y fiel a su palabra, el chico no protesto cuando Shiro la saco por su cabeza.

Shiro titubeo. Había estado equivocado.

El chico era un hombre.

Trago en seco. Si, la tisis podría haberlo hecho más débil y pequeño, pero no había duda de que era un hombre, no un niño, acostado en el sofá debajo suyo. Su cuerpo era delgado, no suave, desgastado y forjado por años de arduo trabajo industrial, el pecho y abdomen definidos en firme musculo, los huesos de la cadera sobresalían en una limpia forma de v sobre el borde de la ropa interior.

Su pecho subía y abaja desigualmente mientras veía directo a Shiro, entrecerró los ojos y se sonrojo a pesar de la enferma palidez de su piel. “No mires,” le gritó, el rastro de miedo en su voz alto y evidente.

“¿Qué edad tienes?” Shiro le pregunto.

“Diecinueve,” dijo tras un momento de duda, con expresión cautelosa. Humedeció sus sangrientos labios secos.

“¿Y tienes nombre?”

“…Keith,” dijo.

“Keith,” Shiro repitió. “Bueno, Keith, no voy a mentirte. Esto no será agradable.” Los ojos de Keith se abrieron. “Pero podría salvar tu vida,” añadió.

La boca de Keith se retorció. “Y… ¿Y si no lo hace?”

“Entonces te matara,” dijo Shiro sencillamente. “Pero la muerte no es la parte desagradable.”

“Y–yo no comprendo –”

“No necesitas hacerlo,” dijo Shiro, y en un solo segundo, siguió el sonido del pulso de Keith en su pecho hasta su fuente y mordió tan fuerte como pudo, sobre su aorta.

Keith grito roncamente, su cuerpo se irguió completamente bajo la boca de Shiro, llevando las manos a la cabeza de Shiro y clavando las uñas inútilmente en su cráneo, tratando de apartarlo. Shiro alejo sus manos y sujeto sus delgadas muñecas al sofá fácilmente con la mano con garras, enterrando más los colmillos, en su boca la sangre fluía. Los ojos de Shiro se cerraron con el sabor – era  _bueno_ , sorprendentemente bueno, cálido y rico como cerezas con chocolate, dulce y acido todo en uno.

Keith había sido débil desde un principio, asi que Shiro no se sorprendió cuando prontamente paro su lucha, un ligero jadeo resbalo por sus labios y su cuerpo quedó quieto, el desesperado latido de su corazón sirviendo únicamente para acelerar su muerte mientras pulsaba más y más sangre en la lengua de Shiro. Shiro estaba mareado, abrumado – nunca antes había mordido el corazón de alguien, nunca antes había bebido tanta sangre directo de su fuente. Pero sabía, en teoría, como funcionaba la transformación – la víctima tenía que ser completamente drenada.

El corazón de Keith estaba fallando, parándose, respiraba superficialmente y después se detuvo enteramente. Shiro no sabía por cuanto habría estado sangrando, solo que había sangre mojando su abrigo, el sofá y cubriendo su cara, pero no logro encontrarle importancia. Su estómago estaba lleno, pero continúo bebiendo, ansiosamente, hundiendo las garras en la muñeca de Keith y cubriendo obsesivamente su cintura. Fue solo cuándo casi literalmente explotaría que levanto la cabeza, jadeando, mirando al ahora lento flujo carmesí del pecho de Keith.

Keith estaba muerto. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos y vidriosos, labios separados con sorpresa, con riachuelos rojos escurrían de cada esquina de su boca. Y sangraba más, tan abundantemente que Shiro no podía dejar de ver, cautivado, hasta que el constante flujo se ralentizó y disminuyo a un chorrito, y luego, finalmente, nada en absoluto.

Shiro normalmente no comía desordenadamente. Pero esto, esto era literalmente un baño de sangre. Parecía la escena de un crimen, vibrante rojo contra la pálida piel de Keith. Shiro lo examino con la cabeza ladeada por unos momentos, curveando los labios en una sonrisa vanidosa. El color le quedaba bien.

Pero se desvaneció mientras recordaba la parte siguiente. Esto aún no había terminado. Ojalá.

Si, tan raro como era, Shiro descubrió que estaría insatisfecho si esto fallaba, si Keith permanecía muerto.

Shiro llevo su propia muñeca hasta su boca y rasco los colmillos encima con un siseo. Su sangre era más oscura que la de Keith, mas granate que carmesí, casi negra cuando las gotas cayeron sobre los labios de Keith. no era suficiente. Asi que Shiro presiono completamente su muñeca en la boca de Keith, permitiendo su propia sangre llenarla y resbalar por la garganta del humano. Shiro realmente no sabía lo que hacía. Pero había intentado, al menos. Y entonces espero.

Nada sucedió. Keith permaneció quieto, inmóvil, con ojos vacíos, y Shiro cruzo los brazos con irritación. No quería llevar a las criadas ahí abajo – podría haber sido un amo ocasionalmente grosero y reservado; pero no era semejante sádico como para no solamente exponerlas a tan terrorífico asesinato, sino también forzarles limpiarlo por él. Lo que significaba que tendría que encargarse el mismo. Solo, como usualmente. Como estaría por siempre, aparentemente –

Keith se sacudió violentamente. Shiro se levantó de golpe, abriendo los ojos, pero no tanto como los de Keith cuando gritó, diferente a la primera vez. Esta vez, sus gritos era  _agonizantes_ , no aterrados; crudos y terribles, algo dentro de Shiro respondió a él inmediatamente. Acudió junto a Keith, poniéndose sobre él en el sofá, acariciando su pegajosa piel tranquilizadoramente y haciendo sonidos graves en su garganta. Keith se arqueo debajo de él, sus ojos rodaron en su cabeza, sus manos arañaban los cojines, y con deleite Shiro vio garras apareciendo en sus dedos, cortando por la tela. Estaba funcionando.  _Realmente estaba funcionando._

Keith  _gimió_. Había lagrimas pasando entre la sangre de su cara, y Shiro las limpio con sus pulgares. Keith se aferró a él, rompiendo la piel con sus garras, rasguños dolorosos y abrasadores. A Shiro no le importaba. No iba a irse. Había estado solo durante su transformación. No había habido nadie, ningún sire, ni siquiera otro vampiro para reconfortarlo – únicamente las frías paredes de su celda. Asi que estaría aquí para Keith ahora. Podría hacer esto, al menos, incluso si no tenía ni idea de que sucedía después.

“Shhh, shh, está bien, te tengo, Keith, Keith, Keith,” Shiro murmuro en su oído, el cual estaba estirándose, formándose en una punta curveada mientras Keith se retorcía y sollozaba silenciosamente. Continuaba sosteniendo a Shiro, y Shiro noto que estaba intentando acercarlo, no empujarlo. Shiro acaricio el cuello de Keith en respuesta, y aquello verdaderamente pareció tranquilizarlo, sus gritos disminuyeron volumen, reduciéndose a sollozos adoloridos y jadeos, y, tras un rato, solo respiraciones dificultosas y quejidos ocasionales.

“Duele,” gimió Keith, una gota de sudor se deslizo por su mandíbula. Shiro deshecho la urgencia de lamerlo.

“Lo sé,” dijo Shiro, cerrando sus manos en su grueso cabello oscuro, y Keith quedo lánguido, cerrando los ojos. Continúo sacudiéndose con el dolor, pero Shiro podría decir que eraba mejor que antes. Ahora, el dolor fue opacado por el hambre – Shiro lo vio en los ojos de Keith cuando se abrieron de nuevo, llameantes, dorado brillante. Gruño, retorciéndose debajo de Shiro y destrozando el sofá de nuevo, y cuando separo los labios, las nuevas puntas de sus colmillos se asomaron. El pecho de Shiro se llenó de orgullo.

Keith juño más, mostrando sus colmillos ferozmente hacia Shiro y entonces pareciendo lamentarlo inmediatamente, encogiéndose y girando su rostro hacia los cojines como si esperase que Shiro lo castigara. Una parte de Shiro se retorció con semejante muestra de insolencia de quien acababa de transformar, pero el inesperado apego que sentía hacia Keith lo sobrepasaba. Hizo un sonido en el fondo de su garganta, un sonido que jamás había realizado antes pero que parecía correcto, y acaricio el cabello de Keith tranquilizadoramente. Keith emitió un pequeño ruido, un sollozo que era de hambre y disculpa, y se inclinó en su tacto.

“Shh, shh,” dijo Shiro. “Sé lo que necesitas.”  Se maldijo a si mismo por no darle a Keith un primer alimento fresco, pero traería uno muy pronto. Por ahora, se levantó del sofá, silenciando nuevamente a Keith cuando gimoteó y se retorció, encontró una de las botellas de vino que había marcado especialmente y mantenido en hielo. La destapo, camino de vuelta al sofá, y vio las pupilas de Keith dilatándose enormemente, abriendo la boca y salivando. Pero Keith permaneció obedientemente sobre el sofá, a pesar de estar prácticamente temblando con necesidad.

“Bebe,” Shiro le dijo, aunque no necesitaba indicaciones, e inclino la botella por él, sosteniendo a Keith en su sitio mientras comía desesperadamente, pasando la sangre por su garganta. Keith se acabó la botella en solo unos momentos, y aunque no parecía satisfecho, tuvo suficiente para apaciguarlo hasta que Shiro trajera un alimento apropiado. Ojalá.

Keith apenas estaba consiente cuando Shiro tomo un trapo limpio del gabinete y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de ambos lo mejor que pudo. Necesitaría un verdadero baño para deshacerse de toda, pero Shiro no se arriesgaría a que las criadas bañaran a Keith hasta que estuviese completamente alimentado. Le gustaban sus criadas actuales, y sería una lástima si tuviese que conseguir unas nuevas. Así que intento poner a Keith presentable por su cuenta. Aunque, era algo difícil de hacer, porque Keith se veía como un muerto. Eso _era_  básicamente lo que acababa de suceder, después de todo.

Shiro lo metió de nuevo en su pijama en un intento de ocultar las violentas marcas rojas aflorando sobre su corazón. Estaban formando costra, lo cual era buena señal, pero Shiro sintió la necesidad de ocultarlas de ojos entrometidos aun asi. Ellas marcaban a Keith como _suyo_  en una clara y casi obscena manera, casi del modo en que su aroma se aferraba a la piel de Keith mientras Shiro lo recogía en sus brazos y abandonaba el sótano con él. Shiro frunció para si – ¿Había sido su esencia siempre tan fuerte? Nunca antes la había notado. Con algo de inquietud, Shiro se preguntó si había cometido un error al transformar a Keith tan precipitadamente.

Pero no había parecido un error en el momento.

Shiro subió las escaleras del sótano y la cabeza de Keith cayo contra su pecho. Estaba inconsciente. Pues. Eso era…bueno, Shiro suponía, aunque no podía evitar la punzada de preocupación en su pecho. El pulso de Keith era más débil de lo que debería. Su cuerpo estaba siendo forzado a hacer doble esfuerzo – tenía que transformarlo como también curarlo. Shiro solo esperaba que fuese suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivirlo.

Cuando Shiro apareció en el salón, ambas criadas aguardaban ansiosamente. Sin duda habían escuchado los espantosos ruidos del sótano, porque parecían aliviadas, aunque perplejas de ver a Keith vivo y aparentemente ileso.

Shiro las observo fríamente. “Sofía. Marisol. Me disculpó por despertarlas a semejante hora.”

Ambas negaron la cabeza con prisa. “Oh, no, señor, no es problema,” dijo Sofía. “Deberíamos volver a la cama, o –”

“No aún, no. Por favor alisten la habitación de huéspedes para nuestro…invitado.”

Los ojos de las criadas se ensancharon. Shiro no llevaba invitados. Nunca.

“Por supuesto, señor,” Marisol respondió, logrando recomponerse de su sorpresa antes que Sofía. “Lo haremos, de inmediato.”

“Alisten la cama con cobertores nuevos para que pueda descansar. Rápido, por favor.”

Las criadas asintieron y corrieron arriba. Shiro suspiro y se sentó en el sillón con Keith en su regazo. Estaba temblando otra vez, su piel se puso de gallina, y Shiro fue sorprendido al percatarse que podía sentir algo parecido al dolor también – como un eco del de Keith, un dolor en sus extremidades y un golpe en su pecho, donde había mordido. ¿Era el lazo entre sires y su descendencia realmente tan fuerte?

Shiro no sabía. Él no tenía sire.

“¡Hemos acabado, señor!” llamo Sofía varios minutos después.

Shiro subió las escaleras con Keith en sus brazos, ignorando la confusión de las criadas mientras tímidamente lo observaban arropando a un aun inconsciente Keith en la cama. Shiro giro para encararlas y ellas pretendieron no haber visto nada.

“Cerrare la puerta de esta habitación,” Shiro informo a ambas en voz firme. “Saldré de muevo, y volveré pronto. No traten de entrar a este cuarto, no importa lo que escuchen dentro. Les digo esto por su propia seguridad. ¿Lo comprenden?”

“Sí, señor,” le dijeron, intercambiando miradas desconcertadas disimuladamente.

“Bien,” Shiro dijo, y las mando lejos, tomando sus llaves del llavero en su bolsillo y girando la llave gris del cuarto de invitados en el cerrojo con un chasquido. Podría haber jurado que Keith dijo su nombre antes de irse, pero ninguna de las criadas parecía haber oído nada. Ya que, por cierto, las criadas no habían vuelto a sus camas, sino que permanecieron incómodamente en el descanso. Shiro elevo una ceja. “¿Si?”

“Discúlpeme, señor,” dijo Marisol, “Pero… ¿Podríamos preguntarle por cuanto se quedará este invitado?”

Shiro consideró la pregunta. “Espero,” le dijo, “que se quede con nosotros por mucho tiempo. Verdaderamente mucho tiempo.”

Las criadas se alegraron de eso. “¿Podríamos preguntarle el nombre del huésped, señor?” Sofía inquirió.

“Su nombre es Keith,” Shiro respondió sencillamente, y giró hacia las escaleras, volvió a la ciudad, de vuelta a cazar.

*

Requirió algo de búsqueda, pero finalmente Shiro había encontrado un alimento apropiado para Keith. El hombre era joven y atlético, con olor como a avellanas ahumadas y cedro. Tenía sangre fuerte, o eso esperaba Shiro; bastante fuerte para ayudar a Keith durante su transformación. Shiro no quería pensar en Keith muriendo ahora. Cada fibra de su ser estaba en contra – prometió hacer todo lo que pudiera para ser un buen sire y cuidar de Keith mientras él estuviera tan vulnerable.

Asi que Shiro uso su poder en el hombre y lo llevo a la casa sin dejarle una marca, únicamente una mirada ausente en sus ojos y una sonrisa vacía en su rostro. A Shiro no le gustaba observarla. Era inquietante. Incorrecta. Como una marioneta. Pero hacia más sencillo llevarlo dentro y subirlo al cuarto de huéspedes. Arthur y las criadas sabiamente se habían retirado por hoy, asi que ninguno de ellos presencio la entrada del extraño.

Shiro se plantó fuera del cuarto de huéspedes y escucho atentamente. No había más que una lenta respiración pesada. Cautelosamente, la abrió, y empujo al hombre dentro, la puerta chasqueo detrás de ellos.

Keith se irguió en la cama, soltando un grave y lastimero quejido. Sus ojos amarillos relucieron mientras se centraba en el hombre, el alimento, el cual Shiro tan generosamente le proporciono. Pero continúo buscando el permiso de Shiro, inseguro.

“Si,” dijo Shiro. “¿Puedes levantarte?”

Keith trato, y se balanceo violentamente antes de caer de vuelta en la cama. Como una madre gallina, Shiro se apresuró a su lado y lo ayudo a caminar la corta distancia de la cama hasta la única silla del cuarto. “Siéntate,” dijo Shiro, y Keith se sentó, o más bien se desplomó en la silla.

Su alimento aguardaba pacientemente, hasta que Shiro se giró y le ordeno, “Ven aquí,” y le obedeció, sin titubeos, poniéndose frente a Keith con aquella misma sonrisa vacía.

Keith sollozo nuevamente.  _Hambre, hambre, hambre._

“Si,” Shiro le dijo nuevamente, y sin más preámbulos, Keith se abalanzo desde la silla, con una sorprendente y repentina energía, hundiendo sus colmillos en el cuello de la comida. Shiro parpadeo, desconcertado– tenia vagas memorias de estar hambriento tras su transformación, y sabía que los vampiros nuevos debían ser feroces criaturas que dependían del instinto …pero esto no era lo que había esperado del muy débil Keith.

Las rodillas de la presa cedieron como cuerdas y golpeo ruidosamente el suelo. Keith resoplo y tiro de su cuello brutalmente hasta que Shiro gruño en advertencia –  _no hagas un desastre en la casa._  No sirvió de mucho – Keith estaba cubierto de sangre una vez más, aunque esta vez no era la suya, y estaba limpiándola de sus muñecas y palmas con largos, suaves y entusiastas roces de su lengua, y. y. Shiro contó mentalmente hasta diez.  _No_ , se advirtió a sí mismo.  _No te des otra razón para odiarte._

Keith bebió sin pausar, hasta que el alimento fue vaciado o él estuvo llenó o ambos. De cualquier modo, estaba muerto, y cayo sin vida del agarre de Keith. Keith también cayo de cierto modo, con pupilas dilatadas, ojos entrecerrados, y labios profundamente rojos e hinchados. Miro a Shiro lloroso mientras lo cargaba y lo guiaba hacia el baño, y luego a la bañera. La sangre se esparció en la blanca porcelana, y Shiro aparto la vista, encendiendo el grifo con una innecesaria cantidad de fuerza.

Keith grito con el chorro de agua fría, sentado silenciosamente, temblando mientras su camisa se volvía traslucida, antes de que Shiro gruñera y le quitara la camisa y ropa interior por él. Keith estaba quedando inconsciente de nuevo, y apenas reacciono. Shiro estaba bastante consiente y sabía muy bien que _el_  reaccionaba ante el cuerpo de Keith, por más que deseara no hacerlo. Había sido mucho tiempo, eso era todo.

Shiro puso medio bote de jabón en la bañera para que las burbujas evitarán que mirase. Entre más rápido Keith estuviese limpio y metido en la cama, más de la cordura de Shiro seria preservada. Asi que talló rápidamente la sangre en la boca de Keith y sus manos, hasta que el paño quedo manchado y el agua marrón, la piel de Keith quedo rosado pálido por el fuerte roce del paño.

Shiro quitó el tapón y observo el agua correr, dejando a Keith helado y expuesto de nuevo, sus rodillas subieron a su pecho y cruzo los brazos sobre ellas protectoramente. Sin embargo, continuaba demasiado débil para levantarse, y fue a regañadientes que Shiro lo llevo fuera de la bañera, con un mano detrás de los muslos de Keith y la otra envuelta firmemente sobre sus hombros. Su piel se ablando por el agua, y Shiro tuvo el breve y repentino deseo de recorrer su lengua por ella y saborear – tan inesperadamente que lo asusto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había querido probar algo que no fuese sangre.

Nuevamente, se preguntó qué había sucedido exactamente cuándo convirtió a Keith. algo dentro suyo había cambiado, Shiro lo sabía, aunque aún no lo comprendía. Todo parecía desbalanceado, como si hubiera sido destrozado y cocido de nuevo erróneamente, y cada vez que miraba al rostro de Keith y sentía la piel de Keith contra la suya, las costuras se estiraban y amenazaban con separarse, y romper Shiro junto con ellas.

Vistió a Keith con los pijamas que las criadas habían dejado en el ropero – delgada, lana gris limpia que lo mantendrían abrigado y cómodo mientras descansaba por todo el tiempo que necesitará en los siguientes días. Shiro lo arropo y acomodo su cabello lejos de su rostro durmiente, frunciendo el ceño, y preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto.

En su corazón sabía que la respuesta era no. La verdad es que lo no había hecho para salvar la vida de Keith, sino para salvarse a sí mismo de la soledad. La verdad es que Shiro era una egoísta y cruel criatura que sabía que nadie podría soportar permanecer con el voluntariamente, asi que saco a un trabajador moribundo de las calles y lo forzó a quedarse en su lugar.

Por supuesto que Keith intentaría escaparse en cuanto mejorase…si es que alguna vez lo hacía. Y aunque el pecho de Shiro se contrajo dolorosamente ante la idea…pudo haber sido egoísta, pero no tenía costumbres de mantener cautivos. Shiro ya le había quitado una elección a Keith al transformarlo. No lo privaría de su libertad también. Shiro conocía lo que era estar encadenado, encerrado en una celda sin esperanza de escapar. No le desearía aquel destino a nadie, excepto quizás a quienes lo habían aprisionado desde un principio.

Asi que aguardaría a que Keith sanara – Porque _iba_ a sanar, _tenía_  que – y entonces Shiro le explicaría en que se había convertido. Shiro hizo una mueca. Seguramente sería una  _fantástica_  conversación. Y después, Keith podría decidir por sí mismo que deseaba hacer con su eternidad. No era una decisión difícil. Si Shiro estuviese en su lugar…sabía lo que habría escogido el.

Shiro se ocupó del cuerpo, con bilis trepando su garganta, y no sabía si fue provocado por el enfermizo tacto de helada piel muerta o el rencor que sentía por dentro.

*

Shiro durmió mal aquel día, encerrado en la habitación principal como siempre con las pesadas cortinas aterciopeladas puestas, enterrando su rostro en un una de las almohadas y débilmente intentando sofocarse sin lograrlo mientras se giraba y hundía. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo atrás que la asfixia no funcionaba en vampiros; únicamente hacia a su pecho arder dolorosamente. Asi que se mantuvo acostado entre de lado y en su estómago, observado las sombras y pensando.

Dudando, mas bien. Shiro lo hacía mucho, últimamente. Era bastante patético.

Aun podía sentir el sabor de la sangre de Keith en su boca, saborear los últimos rastros de la humanidad que Shiro le había arrebatado. Shiro no pensaba poder olvidar el sabor, o el sonido que Keith hizo cuando la transformación cruzo por su cuerpo. Cerro con fuerza los ojos, recordando otros sonidos, otros gritos, resonando a través de la arena con cada puesto ocupado, vampiros inclinándose con hambrientos ojos amarillos mientras los dientes y garras de Shiro atravesaban piel suave, esparciendo sangre por la tierra mientras la audiencia rugía con aprobación –

Sus ojos se abrieron, su respiración se aceleró y se cortó, gruño, froto su rostro y se giró. ¿Qué había estado pensando? No podía ni siquiera cuidarse a sí mismo, mucho menos a otro vampiro.

*

Shiro termino durmiendo el día entero y parte de aquella noche, como frecuentaba hacer tras un gran alimento. Fue despertado por el hambre, pero por primera vez no la propia–  _Keith_ , pensó instintivamente, y salió de la cama inmediatamente, vistiéndose apresuradamente y mirando el reloj de péndulo del pasillo al salir. Vacilantemente olfateo el aire, preocupado de oler sangre fresca arriba – pero no, sus sirvientes dormían a salvo en sus camas, al igual que Keith, aunque el hambre probablemente lo despertaría pronto.

Shiro se transformó en cuanto salió, trotando por la maleza más rápidamente de lo que podría en su forma original. Tal vez una de las pocas cosas buenas de haberse transformado era su habilidad de volverse un gato. Shiro siempre había preferido los gatos – más limpios que los perros, con un sentido de independencia que oponía verdadera domesticación o pertenencia. No eran el mejor amigo del hombre; no eran mejores amigos de nadie más que suyos. Los gatos tenían la idea.

Como los vampiros, los gatos eran también criaturas de las sombras. Shiro camino por la ciudad sin ser visto en sus cuatro silenciosas patas, saltado de tejado en tejado y evitando sigilosamente cualquier perro callejero o mendigos maliciosos con botellas que arrojar. Se había topado con un perro una vez. No había terminado bien para el perro.

Shiro se descubrió nuevamente en el distrito del depósito, que comenzaba a despertar con el cercano amanecer. Shiro se mantuvo atento del brillante horizonte y miro por la calle, meneando la cola y ladeando la cabeza mientras veía grandes hombres levantando y moviendo varios cajones. Apenas podía entender su charla ociosa, hablaban de bares y prostitutas, y otro tipo de cosas banales, pero sus orejas captaron la conversación entre dos de los hombres más cercanos, ambos barbudos de piel oscura.

“¿Oíste de los asesinatos en la calle Hartnell anoche?” había dicho el más alto.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de asesinatos?”

“Sangrientos. Dicen que sus cuellos fueron cortados. Tres fueron.”

Otro hombre se unió, limpiando su rostro del hollín y declarando, “¿Cortados? Nah, yo escuche fueron destrozados, algo muy turbulento.”

“Cristo, ¿Creen que fuese algún animal? ¿Quizás pumas?”

“No fue ningún animal,” dijo el hombre alto. “Tenían símbolos en ellos. Símbolos ocultos, dijeron.”

“¿Cómo brujería?” preguntó el hombre bajo incrédulamente. “Teddy, largo, aquí no es Salem. Has estado bebiendo mucho de nuevo.”

“Nah, ¡Eso dijeron los polis!” Teddy insistió. “Intentaban mantener el secreto, pero se lo que oí, Bobby. Dijeron que había símbolos ocultos, y algo más…lo que los haya matado, les dreno la sangre.”

“¿Toda?” el hombre con hollín exclamo. Teddy asintió. “Carajo. No creo que algún puma pueda hacerlo.”

“Quizás tenemos nuestro propio Destripador, ¿huh?” dijo Bobby. “El destripador de Redding. Suena bien, ¿No te parece?”

“Hartnell está cerca de aquí, ¿No?” dijo el hombre del hollín nerviosamente. “¿Los polis creen que habrá más asesinatos?”

“Si es como el destripador, claro,” dijo Teddy. “Pero las víctimas no eran para nada como nosotros. ¿Sabían que el destripador únicamente mataba prostitutas? Bueno, este solo asesina chicos.”

“¿Chicos?” Tommy resoplo. “ _Somos_ chicos, Ted, ¿o te olvidaste? Tienes razón, Bobby, tienes que dejar el whiskey.”

“No, yo digo  _chicos_ , los jóvenes de la línea de ensamblaje. Tan jóvenes que sus voces ni siquiera han cambiado. Niños.” Teddy asintió hacia Bobby. “Como de la edad de tu hijo, ¿Qué tiene, ya doce?”

“No más de diez,” dijo Bobby, pareciendo preocupado. “Bueno, ¿Qué harán los polis al respecto?”

Teddy encogió los hombros. “Lo que hacen siempre. Resolver mejor los crímenes de los ricos.”

“¿Mientras nuestros hijos mueren?” Bobby reclamó.

“Mientras nuestros hijos mueren.”

_¿Disfrutando la conversación, Campeón?_

Deteniéndose por la voz familiar en su cabeza, Shiro giro para encarar a un halcón arriba a varios metros, con ojos amarillos sin pupilas y leve brillo. El siseó, achatando los oídos y moviendo la cola detrás, lo que solo pareció divertir al soldado Galra. Uno de los tenientes de Lotor, aunque no el más secano ni el más fuerte.  
Shiro no le temía.  _Haxus_ _. Estas muy lejos de casa._

 _Podría decirte lo mismo. El sol saldrá pronto – Me pregunto, Campeón, ¿Qué te tiene cazando tan tarde?_  Haxus inclino la cabeza, chasqueando el pico con diversión.  _¿Tienes quizás otra boca que alimentar?_

 _Quizás deberías recordar lo que hacen los gatos a las aves que los molestan,_  Shiro respondió.

Haxus entrecerró los ojos saltones.  _Ese no fue un no, Campeón._

 _¿Mató Haggar a aquellos niños?_  Shiro cuestiono.

 _Niños,_  Haxus resoplo. ¿ _Deberías ponerles tales etiquetas? Todos ellos son presas, no importa su edad. Aunque los jóvenes tienen la sangre más dulce._

Shiro saco sus garras y las alas de Haxus revolotearon ansiosamente. El halcón era casi de su tamaño, pero ambos sabían que Shiro podía transformarse en algo mucho más grande que esto.  _Aleja eso, bestia salvaje_ _,_  Haxus escupió.  _Sabes como yo_ _que Haggar lo hizo, y porque lo hizo. ¿Por qué obran los Druidas? Para sus experimentos._

_¿Pero, por qué niños?_

Haxus elevo su pico arrogantemente.  _¿Por qué te lo diría? No eres uno de nosotros. Nunca fuiste más que un fenómeno de circo, un esclavo dotado, un_ _animal bien entrenado. Hasta que se acabó tu utilidad._

 _Gracioso_ _,_  dijo Shiro,  _Imagino que es justo como el Príncipe Lotor piensa de ti._

Haxus miro, y con burlona satisfacción Shiro supo que había dado en el clavo.  _Llamaste la atención del príncipe, Campeón. Y como los dos sabemos, eso nunca es algo bueno._

 _Adiós._  Haxus abrió sus alas y se alejó del tejado, planeando sobre las humeantes chimeneas, hacia los árboles.

La satisfacción de Shiro rápidamente se disipo cuando se percató de que el sol estaba por salir. Maldición. Esperaba que Keith estuviera bien con la vieja sangre del sótano de momento mientras a regañadientes dio la vuelta y corrió a casa.

*

El sol se alzó justo cuando Shiro llego a la puerta frontal, y se escabullo dentro antes de que los brillantes rayos lo alcanzaran. Se detuvo tan pronto la puerta sonó – algo andaba mal.  No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar que podría ser porque al segundo siguiente hubo un resonante _bang_  y el grito de una mujer de arriba. Temiendo lo peor, Shiro corrió al cuarto de huéspedes, preparándose para un sangriento desastre…pero la puerta continuaba cerrada, Sofía y Marisol estaban de pie afuera, cubriendo sus bocas mientras Keith maldecía violentamente y golpeaba la puerta.

Abatido, Shiro encaro a sus criadas, quienes lo miraron con enormes ojos que delataban su conflicto – él les había pedido que no abrieran la puerta, pero Keith claramente no deseaba estar ahí. Afortunadamente para ellas, le habían hecho caso – si no lo hubiesen hecho, probablemente estarían muertas.

“¿Cuánto lleva despierto?” Shiro exigió.

Sofía sacudió la cabeza. “Yo – acababa de comenzar a gritar, señor, y corrimos arriba para ver cuál era el problema y– está diciendo cosas terribles, señor,” tartamudeo.

Shiro entrecerró los ojos. “¿Qué clase de cosas?”

El golpeteo paro momentáneamente antes de que Keith volviera con fervor, gritando en todo momento. “¡¿Eres tú?! ¿Lo eres, no es asi? Déjame salir, _bastardo_ enfermo, ¡No puedes tenerme aquí para siempre!”

“Por favor cálmate,” Shiro respondió, posando su palma sobre la puerta. La ira corria en el, y era la de Keith, estaba _furioso_ , tan furioso que Shiro quedo perplejo. ¿Era este el mismo Keith de la otra noche? Aquel Keith había estado agotado y desesperado. Este Keith estaba lleno de fuego.

“¡¿ _CALMARME?! ¡JODETE!_ ” Keith grito, la puerta entera se sacudió cuando la pateo.

Sofía y Marisol temblaron juntas. “Esa clase de cosas,” dijo Sofía.

“Ya veo.” Shiro froto su sien. Definitivamente había hecho un error. “Gracias por no abrir la puerta. Mantenerlo aquí es por bienestar suyo, ¿Recuerdan?”

Las damas palidecieron. “¿Es peligroso, señor?” pregunto Marisol tímidamente.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Keith comenzó a reír histéricamente. “Oh, que _divertido_ , ¡Le preguntas al condenado bruto que me _rapto y asesino_ si _yo_ soy peligroso! ¡Ha!”

“¿Esta loco?” susurro Sofía.

“Esta angustiado y confundido, es todo,” dijo Shiro, apartándolas de la puerta. “Vayan a desayunar abajo con Arthur y Pierre. Yo me encargare de esta...situación.”

“¡Te mantendrás _alejado_ de mí!” Keith grito, y Shiro lo escucho tropezando lejos de la puerta tan pronto el tomo la manija y giro la llave en el cerrojo.

“Sí, señor,” dijeron Sofía y Marisol, y se apresuraron, aliviadas por el relevo.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo abajo, Shiro abrió la puerta y cerro rápidamente tras él, incapaz de sostener su mandíbula ante la escena de total caos frente a él.

Keith había destruido todo lo rompible en la habitación, según parecía, y había arrancado las sabanas de la cama, arrancado literalmente – llevaba las garras fuera y tenían varios trozos rasgados en ellas que llagaban hasta el fondo del colchón. La alfombra estaba arrugada, las cortinas tenían agujeros en ellas, la cómoda fue volcada, y Shiro no se habría sorprendido si también hubiese destrozado la tina. (Afortunadamente, no lo hizo.)

El mismo Keith estaba pegado contra la pared más lejana, temblando, con ojos reluciendo amarillo y llenos de absoluto y crudo odio. Shiro pudo notar rápidamente que a pesar del daño que había causado, Keith aún no estaba en plena forma – estaba exhausto, jadeando entrecortado, con círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y un notorio hundimiento en su figura. Shiro dio un paso al frente y Keith siseo, bajando las orejas y mostrando los colmillos.

“Ni un paso más,” Keith advirtió, su voz tembló y desenmascaro su miedo, o lo habría hecho si su olor no lo hubiese hecho ya en cuanto Shiro entro al cuarto.

Shiro obedeció, deteniéndose donde estaba, pero ladeo la cabeza y dejo a Keith ver sus colmillos y garras también. Keith se removió al verlo, perdiendo el aliento y sus ojos centellando. “Comprendo que debes tener preguntas,” dijo Shiro. “Vine a responderlas.”

Keith rezongo. “No tengo nada que preguntarte,” exclamó. “¡Te  _ordeno_  libérame, ahora mismo! No sé quién eres, o donde estamos, o que…que me hiciste, pero no me importa, únicamente deseo irme –”

“Me temo que sencillamente no puedes marcharte aun,” dijo Shiro. “No es seguro.”

“Seguro,” Keith repitió. Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. “Estas demente.”

“No,” dijo Shiro. “Soy el Sr. Shirogane, y –”

“¡No me _interesa_  cual sea tu nombre!” Keith grito. “Qué hay del hombre que me forzaste a asesinar, huh, ¡¿cuál era su nombre?!”

Shiro frunció el ceño. “No te  _forcé_ a hacerlo,” le dijo. “Estabas rogando que te dejara alimentarte. Asi que lo hice.”

“Cállate,” Keith susurró, estaba pálido. “ _Eres_  un demonio.”

“¿Has visto un espejo últimamente?” Shiro respondió. Observo al destrozado espejo sobre la cómoda. “Oh. Olvídalo, también lo destruiste.”

Keith lo miro ceñudo. “Destruiré cada cosa que pueda encontrar hasta que me dejes salir.”

“Necesitas comer de nuevo,” dijo Shiro.

“No,” Keith jadeo, “No, jamás me obligues a hacerlo de nuevo –”

“¿Obligarte a qué? ¿Desear su sangre?”

“¡Basta!” Keith gritó, con pánico, enterrando las garras en el tapiz. “No. Por favor, no. Sólo…sólo déjame ir.”

Shiro frunció el ceño y camino a él. “Ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo aún. Solo permíteme explicarte –”

Keith levanto la vista mientras él se aproximaba, su labio inferior temblaba, y Shiro estiro una mano cautelosamente. Por un momento creyó que Keith aceptaría su toque, que verdaderamente lo escucharía…pero entonces Keith salto y enterró un largo fragmento de vidrio roto en el pecho de Shiro.

Shiro ni siquiera se movió. El simplemente apretó los dientes con el punzante brote de dolor y miro a Keith, quien estaba ahora contra su pecho, aun sostenía el vidrio y aprecio con desconcierto como Shiro agarbara su muñeca y la apartaba, sacando el vidrio con ella, golpeando ruidosamente el suelo con un leve chorro de sangre negra.

Keith levanto la mirada, abriendo los ojos. Shiro lo empujo contra la pared, harto de ser amable. “Eso dolió, Keith,” gruño. “Te recomendaría no volver a hacerlo.”

“C-como – tu – no estas –”

“¿Muerto? No.” El agarre de Shiro en su muñeca se intensifico, haciendo a Keith sentir la filosa punta de sus garras, satisfecho cuando le hizo temblar. “Morí hace casi un siglo. Y luego fui traído de vuelta, casi en la misma forma en que tú.”

“Me asesinaste,” Keith susurro.

“No,” Shiro respondió, “Quien te haya contagiado de tisis te asesino. Yo simplemente acelere lo inevitable. Te di una rápida, muerte humana. Y luego te transforme. Te traje de vuelta. Deberías estar agradeciéndome, no apuñalándome.”

“No quería esto,” Keith alego, “Yo no pedí esto –”

“Lo hiciste,” Shiro dijo. “Simplemente iba a matarte. Pero entonces me pediste que te dejase vivir.”

“No asi,” dijo Keith, tragando. “No – no como un monstruo, no contigo como mi…mi…”

“Soy tu sire,” completo Shiro por él. “Quien te convirtió. Siempre seré tu sire. No hay como escapar de eso ahora.”

“Asi que – entonces que,” Keith jadeo, “¿Simplemente vas a mantenerme encerrado aquí por siempre?”

“Por ahora,” dijo Shiro. “Hasta que aprendas.”

“¿Aprender?” Keith repitió incrédulamente. “¿Aprender que, mi lección?”

“Aprender a controlar tu hambre y a ti mismo,” corrigió Shiro. Toco una de las garras de Keith con una de las suyas, con ruido hueco. “No puedes ir a la ciudad asi.”

Keith empuño la mano. “Me gustaría verte intentando detenerme.”

“No,” dijo Shiro, “No querrías.” Keith tragó, bajando la vista, evitando obstinadamente el rostro de Shiro. “Keith, me disculpó por transformarte del modo en que lo hice. Pero ya no estas enfermo – encuentra consuelo en ello.”

“Estoy enfermo,” Keith susurro, levantando la vista con cejas unidas. “Pero, de un modo distinto ahora. Una forma peor. Y es  _tu_ culpa.”

Shiro sacudió la cabeza y soltó a Keith, alejándose. “Descansa un poco,” le dijo. “Y no intentes escapar, por favor. Te quemaras la piel con el sol.”

Abandono el cuarto, incapaz de olvidar la expresión del rostro de Keith.

*

Keith estaba hambriento. Tan, tan hambriento. Shiro era dolorosamente consciente de ello. Pero no comía, no comió incluso cuando Shiro volvió a su habitación aquella tarde con una botella destapada de sangre. Keith no se había movido de donde se había acurrucado apáticamente en la destrozada cama, jamás mirando a Shiro, ignorando el rugido de su estómago. Shiro sabía que tendría que forzar a Keith a comer al final, si continuaba asi, pero no quería recurrir a eso. Aquello solo haría que Keith lo odiase más.

Tal vez un mejor y más experimentado sire sabría qué hacer, pero Shiro no sabía. Se sentía impotente mientras yacía en su propia cama, preguntándose cuanto le tomaría a Keith para quebrarse. Los vampiros eran reducidos a poco más que bestias cuando estaban hambrientos – Shiro había sido privado de alimentos por los Galra algunas veces, cuando había sido un vampiro joven. Usaban el hambre como medio para controlarlo – no había sido difícil. Con tanto poder, los vampiros eran simples criaturas por dentro. Shiro realmente no deseaba ver a Keith reducido a eso.

Extrañamente dormía de noche, pero había estado demasiado preocupado por Keith para dormir en absoluto aquel día, asi que Shiro se descubrió aun en cama mientras el sol caía. En noches como estas, intentaba recordar cuando había sido humano. Era más y más difícil con cada día que corria, pero a veces podía recordar retazos y fragmentos, tenues destellos de memoria a los que se aferraba.

Más le dolía recordar su hogar, Osaka, con su animado puerto y los cientos de barcos que siempre había observado desde su casa cuando niño, sorprendiéndose por los colores en sus velas y los hombres que embarcaban en ellos. No podía recordar el rostro de su padre – había estado ausente tan seguido que resultaba borroso incluso cuando Shiro había sido joven – pero a veces podía recordar facciones del rostro de su madre. Su cabello, largo y oscuro, cayendo sobre sus hombros como un velo cuando lo soltaba antes de dormir. Sus labios, pintados rojos como la sangre, suaves pero firmes sobre la frente de él; justo como sus manos cuando se aferraron a él con cierta desesperación contenida antes de que el abordase aquella nave que jamás volvería.

A veces Shiro se preguntaba si ella había sabido, de algún modo, que nunca volverían a verse otra vez. Se preguntaba que había hecho luego de que le dieran la noticia – si alguna vez le dijeron. Quizás ella había muerto sin saber lo que había sucedido con su hijo. Tal vez murió aun esperando que él estuviese vivo, recorriendo los mares, como el aventurero que siempre había deseado ser.

Su madre hablaba seguido de fantasmas, yūrei. Shiro la imaginaba como uno de ellos, una viuda errante buscando desesperada a su hijo fallecido. A veces soñaba con ella como un yūrei, vestida en blanco fúnebre, su alguna vez hermoso cabello arremolinándose a su alrededor como una corona de espinas, estirando sus brazos hacia él. No eran sueños agradables. Muy extrañamente seguía teniendo sueños agradables.

Shiro fue sacado de sus reflexiones por un repentino _estallido_  desde el pasillo. Keith. Salió de la cama y corrió hacia el cuarto de huéspedes en segundos, aunque supo que era demasiado tarde incluso antes de haber abierto la puerta y ver la destrozada ventana. Se acercó apresurado para ver por el ahora vacío marco – no había un cuerpo tirado en los arbustos de abajo a pesar de la caída de tres plantas. Shiro entrecerró los ojos, y vio una solitaria figura corriendo lejos de la finca, dirigiéndose a las distantes luces brillantes de la ciudad.

“Idiota,” gruño, inseguro de si se reprendía a sí mismo o a Keith. Probablemente ambos.

Shiro medito brevemente saltar por la ventana tras él, pero finalmente decidió que bajar las escaleras era mejor idea. Había tomado suficientes decisiones erróneas últimamente ya. Se transformó en cuanto atravesó la puerta, corriendo por el terreno, sabiendo que Keith tenia ventaja, pero intentando alcanzarlo desesperadamente.

La gravilla raspaba sus patas asi que fue por el pasto en su lugar, elevando su cabeza e intentando captar y seguir la esencia de Keith. El olía a como su sangre había sabido – dulce con un tinte de acidez, fuerte y brillante en el aire nocturno. Era extraño – la esencia de otros vampiros solía ser tenue, difícilmente notoria. Pero la de Keith era tan aparente para el como la sangre humana más tentadora.

Shiro lo siguió a la ciudad, evitando por poco un perro sarnoso en busca de restos, corriendo por la acera y haciendo gritar a un par de prostitutas con miedo, rastreando entre callejones y sobre tejados hasta que llego al distrito industrial donde había encontrado a Keith. Shiro logro encontrar la ubicación de Keith mientras saltaba por una pared y se detenía en frente de los mismos dormitorios de la fábrica, alcanzando un límite de angustia mientras el aroma de sangre humana, cálida y recientemente derramada, inundaba sus sentidos.

Shiro salto por la ventana del dormitorio…y encontró a Keith arrodillado en el suelo de la pequeña habitación, su boca, camisa y manos cubiertas de sangre, observaba los destrozados restos de un cuerpo. La cabeza estaba casi separada del cuello, las venas y ligamentos desgarrados, las arterias aun chorreaban débilmente sangre que salpicaba la única litera y las manos de Keith mientras intentaba inútilmente detener el sangrado. El cuerpo era aquel de un hombre joven que debía haber estado cerca de la edad de Keith, con piel pecosa, corto cabello marrón, y enormes ojos azules petrificados.

Shiro camino para llegar a su lado.  _Keith,_ le dijo.

Keith se removió violentamente, aferrándose al cuerpo y abrazándolo como para protegerlo. Observo a Shiro, con lágrimas brillando en los ojos. “No quise hacerlo,” jadeo, su voz temblaba tanto como él. “¡Juro que no quise hacerlo!”

 _Lo sé,_  dijo Shiro, viéndolo reflexivamente.  _Intente advertirte. Lamento no haberte alcanzado antes._

Los ojos de Keith se iluminaron repentinamente, y soltó el cuerpo, empujándolo hacia Shiro. “¡Puedes transformarlo!” exclamó, con voz aun temblorosa. “Como hiciste conmigo, puedes traerlo de vuelta, ¡Podremos estar juntos nuevamente!”

 _No, Keith,_  Shiro le dijo.  _No puedo reparar esto. No queda nada en el que pueda transformar._

Keith mordió sus labios con fuerza, enterrando sus colmillos manchados, abriéndolos. “Estas mintiendo,” susurro, a pesar de que ambos sabían que Shiro no lo hacía. “Estas – tiene que haber algo, por favor, por favor, no merecía esto, no merece estar – estar  _muerto_  –” Keith rompió en llanto, cubriendo su sangrienta boca con su equitativamente sangrienta mano, derramando lagrimas a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por contenerlas. “Henry,” susurro, ligeramente y desesperanzado, agachando su cabeza. “Lo mate. Lo mate.”

Con más instinto que reflexión, Shiro cambio, no a su forma original sino a la de pantera, un gato, pero más fuerte, una forma que podría mantener a Keith seguro cuando estaba tan vulnerable. Keith paro de llorar momentáneamente para mirarlo, entreabriendo los labios en completo desconcierto y ensanchado los ojos del miedo.

Shiro sin hablar le dijo,  _Debemos irnos, Keith._

Keith sacudió la cabeza y se aferró más fuerte al cuerpo de Henry. “No puedo dejarlo aquí,” dijo Keith. “No me hagas abandonarlo aquí.”

_Keith._

“Por favor,” Keith rogó, “Por favor, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, puedes mantenerme encerrado en aquel cuarto para siempre, puedes hacerme beber sangre, pero no me hagas dejarlo asi, Sr. Shirogane, ¡Por favor!”

Shiro ladeo la cabeza, y sabía que Keith no quería su lastima, pero no podía evitar compadecerlo profundamente, aun así. No, lo notó, esto era más que lastima – era empatía. Le  _dolía_ ver a Keith sufriendo. Evaluó a Keith por algunos momentos, y entonces dijo, ¿ _Confías en mí?_

Keith lo observo con incredulidad, y soltó una amarga risa ahogada. “No,” le dijo. “No, _no confió en usted_ , Sr. Shirogane. No ha hecho nada para hacerme confiar,  _nada_.”

Justo. ¿ _Puedes confiar en mi ahora mismo?_

Keith paso una mano sobre los ojos inundados, esparciendo accidentalmente más sangre por su cara. “¿Tengo elección?” pregunto secamente.

 _La tienes,_  dijo Shiro, aunque cada impulso gritaba lo contrario. _Podrías correr. Podrías marcharte ahora mismo…y yo no te detendría. Tienes mi palabra._

Keith parpadeo, evidentemente no esperaba aquello. Mordió su labio. “¿O?”

 _O podrías confiar en mí,_  dijo Shiro,  _y podría llevarte a casa, y_ _ocuparme de tu…amigo. Y de ti._

Keith bajo la vista hacia Henry, o lo que quedaba de él. Las moscas ya habían comenzado a agruparse. “¿Ocuparte de nosotros?” dijo en un hilo de voz.

_Cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que fuiste despreciado en vida, y preguntaste porque no habrías de serlo también en la muerte. Me asegurare que él no sea despreciado en la muerte, Keith._

Keith pareció esperanzado, al menos por un momento. Luego su expresión se oscureció y dijo desconfiadamente, “¿Y qué harás conmigo?”

A Shiro no le gusto la insinuación en su tono y el miedo en su esencia.  _No eres mi prisionero_ _, Keith,_  prometió. _Tendrás un hogar en mi finca_ _, por tanto, como quieras._

“Y… ¿Y si no lo quisiera?” Keith susurro.

 _Entonces te dejare partir,_  Shiro dijo.  _Sé que no crees en mí, Keith. Pero yo te hice esto, yo te transforme; y ahora deseo ayudarte con esto, si me lo permites. Eso es todo._  Eso no era todo. Shiro no quería dejarlo ir; Shiro nunca había odiado más una idea. Shiro no deseaba volver a los solitarios días y solitarias noches, ni un hogar lleno de humanos quienes parecían estar caminando con pies de plomo a su alrededor.

Pero Keith trago, para sorpresa y alivio de Shiro, asintió y se puso de pie. “Bien,” susurro, dirigiéndole una mirada a Henry y agachando la cabeza con rendición. “Bien, Sr. Shirogane. Ayúdeme.”

Como las suplicas, no fue particularmente genuina. Pero los hombros de Keith temblaban y estaba escondiendo su rostro, claramente al borde de más lágrimas, asi que Shiro comprendió que intentara poner una pared, una última defensa, un intento de ocultar su dolor e inseguridad a este poderoso y monstruoso extraño.

 _Ven, entonces,_  dijo Shiro, nivelando su cuerpo y observando fijamente a Keith. Los labios de Keith se abrieron y palideció.  _No te asustes. No caerás._

Obviamente, Keith temía de más que simplemente caerse, pero avanzo lentamente, y luego apresurado en cuanto el distintivo sonido de pisadas y voces se acercó. Con pánico, trepo apresuradamente al lomo de Shiro, tirando demasiado fuerte de su pelaje y haciéndole gruñir, parando cuando Keith susurro una temblorosa y aterrorizada disculpa, acercándose más a su cuello, temblando. “Por favor vámonos,” murmuro. “Por favor, por favor, solo vayámonos.”

 _Si,_  Shiro coincidió, y abrió su camino por la puerta, dejándola abierta para que alguna desafortunada persona encontrara el cadáver dentro. El cuerpo de Keith giro ligeramente mientras miraba a atrás, y entonces soltó un sollozo cortado y cayeron lágrimas en el cuello de Shiro mientras el trotaba por la calle, lejos de las fábricas. Se mantuvo en las sombras tanto como pudo, pero estaba más concentrado en llevar a Keith a casa lo más rápido posible que en permanecer oculto.

Entonces llego a la finca y no pensó dos veces para escalar la parada para llegar a la ventana de la habitación vacía de Keith. Keith soltó un grito asustado y se aferró a él por su vida mientras Shiro saltaba los tres pisos, arañando un poco el alfeizar y cortando sus patas con los vidrios rotos, sin prestarle atención – Keith estaba en casa, a salvo, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Keith bajo de él, con ojos enormes y lágrimas recorriendo su ensangrentado rostro. “¿Yo puedo hacer eso?” pregunto, mirando a las garras de Shiro y los músculos removiéndose bajo su oscuro pelaje mientras caminaba por la habitación.

 _No todavía,_  Shiro respondió, ligeramente entretenido.  _Los vampiros tienen_ _muchas habilidades que pueden tomar largo tiempo en manifestarse._

“Vampiro,” Keith repitió, y se desplomo aturdido contra el ropero. “Oh, Cristo.” Estampo una mano sobre su boca de repente, y entonces parpadeo. “¿Podemos pronunciar el nombre del señor?”

Shiro rodo los ojos tanto como una pantera podía.  _Podemos decir lo que queramos. Tienes mucho que aprender. Espera aquí, volveré pronto._

Keith titubeo. “¿A…a dónde vas?” Si sonó algo decepcionado, bueno, aquella debió haber sido la imaginación de Shiro.

 _Cuando me transformo, mi ropa no cambia conmigo,_  explico Shiro. Keith se puso rojo. Eso era…más bien adorable, en realidad.  _Asumo que prefieres que me transforme y me vista en la privacidad de mi propia habitación. ¿No es asi?_

“Si,” Keith escupió, cruzando los brazos, todavía rojo. “Entonces – ¿Estas desnudo ahora mismo?”

 _Soy un animal ahora mismo,_  dijo Shiro, anonadado.  _Todo animal está desnudo…bueno, excepto por aquellos desafortunados perros falderos cuyos dueños atavían en pequeños disfraces con listones y volantes para llamar la atención. Pero no soy un perro faldero,_ _y te informo que cualquier intento por vestirme sería sumamente irritante._

Keith estaba sonriendo, pero cuando Shiro lo noto el rápidamente frunció el ceño y miro lejos. “Ve, entonces,” murmuro. “Extraña bestia desnuda.” Su boca se removió. Feliz con eso, Shiro dejo la habitación.

*

Keith continuaba en el cuarto cuando Shiro regreso completamente vestido. Se sentía como una pequeña victoria, incluso si los hombros de Keith estaban hundidos y estaba frunciendo el ceño con ojos rojos nuevamente. “Prepararé un baño para ti,” dijo Shiro, y Keith se sorprendió tanto que casi tiro la única lámpara intacta de la habitación sobre la mesita de noche. “Mis disculpas, creí que me oíste entrar.”

“Como podría, eres silencioso como un fantasma,” Keith jadeo.

“Igual lo serias tú, si intentaras serlo,” Shiro replico suavemente, indicándole que lo siguiera hacia el baño. “Deberás aprender a adaptarte a tus nuevos sentidos. Son mucho más superiores a los de cualquier humano.”

Keith avanzo con vacilación, poniéndose al costado mientras Shiro encendía el agua y observaba con enormes ojos como caía del grifo hacia la bañera. Shiro lo miro. “Un poco diferente a los baños en la fábrica, ¿hm?”

Keith frunció el ceño y no miro a los ojos de Shiro. “Un poco,” dijo bajo su aliento.

“Bueno, no seas tímido. El agua esta cálida.”

“Es Septiembre.”

“Las tuberías son calentadas,” dijo Shiro, y los ojos de Keith se ensancharon en evidente asombro. “ven, siente.” Puso su mano en el agua y Keith se acercó, manteniendo su mano a una distancia segura de la de Shiro, enroscando los dedos con el calor.

“Oh,” Keith murmuro. “Eso…se siente agradable.”

“El jabón es bueno también,” dijo Shiro, lanzándole una barra. Keith la atrapo y pareció sorprendido de su capacidad de hacerlo. Se sorprendió con el mismo jabón. “Es lavanda,” Shiro le dijo mientras Keith pasaba los dedos reverentemente sobre el jabón purpura. “El aroma es reconfortante. Ayuda con el insomnio…supuestamente.”

Keith lo miro de vuelta. “¿Te quedaras mientras me aseo?” exclamó.

“Es difícil quitar la sangre,” dijo Shiro tranquilamente. “Y estas cubierto en ella

Keith se vio a su mismo y pareció estarlo notando por primera vez. Trago, y se balanceo sobre sus pies. Shiro lo atrapo antes de que pudiera caer, y Keith estaba llorando nuevamente, sollozos superficiales que parecían arrancados de él. “Lo mate,” susurraba Keith, “Lo mate…”

“Bien, bien,” Shiro suspiro, buscando el borde de su camiseta de nuevo.

Keith se resistió, y Shiro no comprendió porque hasta que gruño, “¡No me lastimes!” y Shiro recordó lo que le había hecho a Keith la última vez que le hizo quitarse la camiseta.

“Shhh,” Shiro murmuro, poniendo sus manos en el hombro de Keith para estabilizarlo. “Vine a ayudar, no herirte. ¿Recuerdas?”

Keith dejo de luchar, pero continuaba siendo reacio, y luego de que Shiro sacara su camiseta se alejó rápidamente, tropezando hacia la bañera con los pantalones aun puestos, el agua se tiño de rojo en cuando cayó en ella. “Henry,” repitió, aturdido, bajando la vista a sus manos manchadas. “Yo – lo _lamento_ tanto…”

“Basta de eso, solo te harás sentir peor,” dijo Shiro, arrodillándose junto a la bañera con el jabón y una esponja. “Él no puede escuchar tus disculpas.”

“Jodete,” Keith dijo ahogado, y luego se apartó como si quemara cuando Shiro paso la espumosa esponja sobre su sangriento brazo. “¡Basta!”

Shiro paro, alarmado, y lo miro. “Keith.”

“ _Que_ ,” Keith rezongo, oprimiendo los ojos miserablemente.

“Por favor escúchame,” dijo Shiro.

Keith abrió sus ojos y miro, aunque fue con desinterés. “Solo escúpalo, Sr. Shirogane.”

“Primero,” dijo Shiro, “deberás llamarme Shiro.”

“Oh, maravilloso,” Keith murmuró. “Somos camaradas ahora, ¿Es eso?”

“Segundo,” Shiro prosiguió, ignorando sus protestas, “Jamás te tocaría si no quisieras que lo haga.” Keith se congelo. “No es intención mía hacerte sentir incomodo o inseguro en esta casa. Tu eres mi invitado, por el tiempo que desees, y si verdaderamente no quieres mi compañía o mi ayuda para comprender lo que eres ahora y lo que puedes hacer…jamás te lo impondría. Me disgusta verte infeliz, asi que, si mi presencia te causa malestar, te dejare solo. ¿Lo comprendes?”

Keith miro hacia el agua y dio un pequeño asentimiento.

“Dilo.”

“Si,” Keith dijo, “Comprendo...Shiro.”

“Bien.” Shiro le tendió la esponja y se levantó. Keith lo miro desconcertado. “Bueno, estaré en mi estudio si –”

“Espera, no te vayas,” Keith escupió, e inmediatamente mordió sus labios y aparto la vista. Shiro elevo una ceja. “Por favor ayúdame a limpiar la…la sangre de Henry,” susurro.

“Si estás seguro,” dijo Shiro, arrodillándose cautelosamente otra vez y poniendo la esponja sobre la piel de Keith. El temblaba, pero no se alejó. Satisfecho, Shiro comenzó a frotar minuciosamente, y finalmente Keith se relajó, aunque no dejo de mirar el agua roja. El cuarto estaba en silencio excepto por el eco del agua golpeando en los costados de la bañera, ambos apenas respiraban. Shiro no había estado a tal proximidad de otro vampiro por ya mucho tiempo, y…bueno, aquellos no eran momentos que recordase cariñosamente.

Tal vez incomodado por el silencio, Keith pregunto, “¿Por qué yo?”

Shiro no dejo de tallar, y murmuro reflexivamente. “No lo sé,” admitió. “Estabas sangrando, lo olí, y te encontré.”

“Como un tiburón,” Keith murmuró para sí.

“Si fuese un tiburón, estarías en un peor estado.”

Keith no argumento aquello. “¿Has…transformado a alguien más?” pregunto es su lugar.

“No,” dijo Shiro, y Keith no lo creyó. Anticipando la próxima pregunta, Shiro añadió, “Nunca se presentó la oportunidad.”

“No creo que lo haya hecho particularmente conmigo,” dijo Keith inseguro.

Shiro encogió los hombros. “Los vampiros son principalmente movidos por el instinto. La noche en que te encontré, mis instintos me pidieron transformarte en lugar de matarte. No sé cuál fue el detonante. Aunque es posible que semejantes instintos crucen la mente una vez el vampiro alcanza cierta edad.”

“¿Y cuál es tu edad?”

“Fui transformado a los 23,” dijo Shiro. “¿Puedo lavar tu cabello?”

Keith resoplo. “Únicamente si respondes completamente.”

“Muy bien,” dijo Shiro, poniendo jabón en sus manos y pasándolas por el cabello sangriento de Keith. Era una textura agradable en sus dedos, suave y vasto, Keith pareció inconscientemente recargarse en el toque. “Tenía 23 en el año 1813.”

Keith salto. “¡¿ _1813?!_ ”

Shiro se sentó de nuevo sobre sus talones y suspiro. “Si. Estas chorreando todo el suelo, por favor deja de mirarme.”

“P-pero eso es…” Keith fue callando y lucia avergonzado. “… ¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?”

“Fui transformado hace 96 años,” dijo Shiro. “Eso me hace, en total, de 119 años.”

Keith seguía mirándolo. “¿Por qué…no luces tan viejo?” logro formular.

“Raramente lo hacemos,” Shiro rio.

“¿Podemos…podemos morir? ¿Alguna vez morimos?” Keith susurro.

“Es difícil matar a un vampiro,” dijo Shiro sencillamente. “Y respecto longevidad…algunos tienen miles de años, pero he escuchado cuentos de vampiros muy antiguos muriendo, en cierto modo. Perdiendo su estado corpóreo, al menos.”

“¿Estado corpóreo?”

“El cuerpo,” Shiro aclaro. “Se vuelven más como espíritus. Fantasmas.”

Keith reflexiono por un minuto. Luego se recargo en la tina y dijo, “Bien, entonces.”

“¿Lo está?” Shiro comenzó a enjuagar su cabello de nuevo.

“No lo sé,” dijo Keith. “Yo…lo decía en serio. No quería morir. Aunque, yo no…no sé si esto es mejor que morir aún.”

El corazón de Shiro se retorció dolorosamente. “Espero,” dijo lentamente, “que se vuelva mejor. Eventualmente.”

“¿Lo hace? Es decir, ¿Se pone mejor?”

Shiro se congeló. Keith lo notó, y giro su cuello para ver a Shiro con curiosidad. “Yo,” Shiro empezó, y paró, mirando otro sitio.

Las cejas de Keith se elevaron. “¿Quién es tu…sire?”  presiono.

“No tengo uno,” dijo Shiro.

Keith frunció el ceño. “¿Cómo fuiste transformado, entonces?”

“Solo fui transformado,” dijo Shiro. Trago. “Yo…preferiría no hablar de ello.”

Keith se sentó enteramente en la bañera. “¿Tuviste elección?” le pregunto.

Lentamente, Shiro sacudió la cabeza. “No,” dijo. “No, no la tuve.”

El ceño de Keith se profundizo. “¿Estabas enfermo también? ¿O herido? O –”

“Era humano,” Shiro respondió, haciendo puños las manos. “Estaba vivo, y bueno, después ya no. Hablemos de algo más.”

“Bien,” dijo Keith suavemente, observándolo de un modo distinto, con una línea entre las cejas, poniendo su vista en la cicatriz sobre su nariz y luego regresándola. “Bien. Yo…lo lamento.”

“No te disculpes conmigo,” dijo Shiro, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo. “Sé que no soy mejor que quienes me transformaron, pero yo…estoy tratando, Keith.  _Yo_ lo lamento. No te muevas para que pueda enjuagar tu cabello.”

Keith se mantuvo quieto y únicamente balbuceo un poco cuando Shiro encendió el grifo y puso su cabeza debajo de este hasta que la espuma se fue. Parecía sorprendido de que Shiro no hubiese intentado ahogarlo ni nada. Shiro gentilmente se hizo con una de sus manos y Keith arrugo la nariz, pero permitió a Shiro quitar la sangre de ahí, también. Finalmente, Shiro alcanzo la sangre de su pecho y Keith se tensó, sonrojándose, pero sin pedirle que parase…hasta que Shiro accidentalmente toco las marcas en su pecho.

Ambos se removieron abruptamente. Keith hizo un _sonido_ , jadeante y _necesitado_ , y el agarre de Shiro en su muñeca se endureció al punto de herir. La repentina incapacidad de Shiro de controlar el tamaño de sus orejas y garras era aterradora por decir lo menos, y Keith estaba en la misma página, sus ojos brillaban irremediablemente, ensanchándolos mientras miraba los de Shiro. Fue eléctrico.

Shiro alejo su mano, jadeando. Keith se tambaleo hacia atrás, el brillo se extinguió de sus ojos. “¿Qué,” exclamo Keith, “fue eso?”

Shiro se obligó a respirar normalmente. “Es la cicatriz de transformación,” dijo entre dientes. “Donde te mordí. Yo…no sabía que eso fuese un efecto secundario.”

“Aún no sé qué fue  _eso_ ,” Keith escupió.

Shiro sacudió su cabeza resignado. “Tampoco yo,” le dijo.

Keith se hundió en el agua hasta que llegó a su mentón. “No vuelvas a tocarlo,” murmuró.

“No lo haré,” dijo Shiro, aun tembloroso. “Eso fue…desagradable.” No lo fue. Había sido increíble, abrumador. Shiro había sentido que…había querido…no lo sabía.

“Bastante desagradable,” Keith susurró. Sonaba serio. También sonaba como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta otra vez.

“Creo que he quitado toda la sangre,” dijo Shiro. “Deberías descansar.”

Keith se irguió, cruzando los brazos y ocultando la cicatriz de la mirada de Shiro, intencionalmente o no. “¿No somos nocturnos?”

“Si, pero aún estás recuperándose, y…”

“No tienes que cuidarme,” Keith refunfuño, saliendo de la bañera y chorreando agua por todo el suelo. “No tuve una vida fácil. No todos podemos vivir en mansiones elegantes con baños calientes. Yo…he perdido a gente antes. Aunque nunca había sido secuestrado por un hombre ni transformado en vampiro o asesinado a mi…mi mejor amigo antes…” trago y bajo la vista. “Er…quizás deba descansar, mejor.”

“Toma.” Shiro le dio una toalla limpia. “Buscare pijamas nuevos para ti, estos están arruinados.”

Keith se cambió en la privacidad del baño y apareció con pijamas demasiado grandes, su cabello húmedo estaba esponjado y caía sobre su rostro, el cual no lucia tan pálido como antes. Aunque era desafortunado, la muerte de Henry había dado a Keith más vida, y había un brillo en sus ojos cuando trepo en los jirones de la cama y miro a Shiro.

“Se…sé que es mi culpa que estén destrozadas, pero… ¿Tienes alguna otra manta?”  pregunto Keith tímidamente.

“Si, por supuesto,” dijo Shiro. “No te preocupes por el desastre. Hare que las criadas se ocupen lo antes posible, y te traigan los repuestos para esta noche.”

Keith parecía sorprendido. “¿Tienes criadas? ¿Sirvientes humanos…a quienes no comes?”

Shiro rio suavemente. “Si. Es difícil para ti controlar tu impuso de comer ahora, pero se vuelve más sencillo, con el tiempo. Están a salvo en esta casa, y son buenas en lo que hacen. Nunca les he lastimado, y jamás lo intentaría.”

Keith rodó en su costado, observando la pared alejada. “¿Cuánto tiempo?” susurro.

Shiro realizó un leve, sonido interrogatorio.

“Hasta que deba alimentarme de nuevo,” dijo Keith. “¿Cuánto hasta que deba…asesinar nuevamente?”

“Varios días, una semana cuando mucho. No tienes que matarlos,” murmuro Shiro. “Yo raramente lo hago. Eso, de igual modo, se aprende.”

Keith cerro los ojos. “Pero aun asi debo herirlos. Quitarles algo, aunque no dispongan. Yo…no deseo vivir de vidas robadas. Tiene…tiene que haber otro modo.”

“Duerme un poco,” Shiro suspiro, cerrando las aterciopeladas cortinas sobre la ventana quebrada. “Te daré el recorrido del terreno mañana en la tarde.”

“Buenas noches,” dijo Keith, apáticamente, y Shiro se fue, aunque no deseaba más que sostenerlo para reconfortarlo, susurrando _perdón, perdón, perdón_ como si fuese a causar diferencia alguna.

*

Justo antes del amanecer, Shiro fue a los establos.

No se había permitido tener de mascota ningún perro o gato luego de ser transformado – su ciclo de vida era demasiado corto, y sabía que sería demasiado doloroso perder a tantos en tan cercana sucesión. Asi que, en su lugar, Shiro tenía caballos. Como los gatos, había tenido a los caballos en alta estima desde que era un niño. Los caballos aquí eran diferentes a los de casa – Japón apreciaba razas más fuertes, resistentes caballos pequeños que pudieran aguantar trabajo en las montañas y la nieve. Pero los caballos aquí eran más largos, esbeltos, hechos para correr en grandes conjuntos por la inmensa intemperie del oeste. Había una gracia natural en ellos, y una fortaleza, a la que Shiro estaba atraído.

Los caballos lo recibieron con suaves resoplidos mientras pasaba por sus cuadras. Tenía una docena de ellos ya, viejos y jóvenes, razas y sexos diferentes, agrupados con cariño tras los años. Al principio, sus caballos habían estado aterrorizados de él. Los caballos, eran como los vampiros, criaturas de instinto. Lo percibían como un depredador, un peligro al que evitar, y no se equivocaban.

Pero cuando el lobo no muerde…bajan su guardia. Sabían todavía que él no era humano, no como los chicos de las cuadra y mozos quienes los cuidaban durante el día. Los animales son más receptivos que muchos humanos en ciertas formas. Pero no les importaba cuando les daba cubos de azúcar y barría el polvo de sus sillas hasta que brillaban. Los caballos eran también criaturas de habito, y Shiro se había vuelto constante para ellos.

Se dirigió a la cuadra del fondo, la que más frecuentaba, y llamo al caballo dentro. “Ohayou, Kuro.”

Resoplido, resoplido. El semental giro a regañadientes de su comida, escuchando atentamente. Inclino su cuello para olfatear el abrigo de Shiro, resoplando nuevamente con descontento cuando no descubrió manzanas ocultas dentro. “No seas codicioso,” reprendió Shiro, acariciando su hocico hasta que el semental dejo de inspeccionarlo. “Iremos a la ciudad hoy, asi que deberás comportarte. Obtendrás manzanas si lo haces.”

El hocico moteado de Kuro se sacudió, inclinando sus orejas, observando a Shiro con ojos del color de monedas viejas. Era un caballo inteligente, y supo actuar acordemente y quedarse quieto cuando Shiro llevo su cabestro. Era el tercer Kuro, y el favorito de Shiro hasta ahora – los primeros dos habían sido todos negros, fuertes sementales cuarto de milla con buena velocidad y resistencia, pero demasiada actitud.

Había comprado a Kuro tercero de la gente Nez Perce del norte – se adentraban en California en primavera para comerciar, mayormente para vender sus caballos. Kuro tercero era uno llamado appaloosa, negro menos por una blanca línea en su rostro, los puntos blancos y rosa de su hocico, sus patas blancas, y la larga manta blanca manchada de negro en su retaguardia. Era llamativo, y tenía mucho mejor temperamento que los primeros dos.

Shiro estaba convencido de que las tribus eran mejores criando y manejando caballos que los hombres blancos. Especialmente con sementales. Enloquecían a las pobres criaturas en sus intentos por domarlas con sogas y espuelas, y si fallaban en eso los castraban. Shiro tenía muy pocos capones que no hubiesen pasado por una gran cantidad de abuso, evidenciado por las marcas en sus flancos y el temor en su mirada. Tendía a darles más cubos de azúcar que a los otros. Ya habían sufrido suficiente.

Kuro era el único semental en el granero; Shiro no dudaba que su gran tranquilidad y conducta paciente rápidamente se desgastaría si tuviese que compartir espacio con otro. Generalmente salía con los capones o solo – los otros caballos aún estaban acostumbrándose a él tras la pérdida del segundo Kuro, quien había muerto dos años atrás.

Kuro solo tenía seis, aun joven y vivaz, y siempre estaba ansioso por abandonar el granero. Los otros caballos observaban perezosamente mientras Shiro lo llevaba fuera, cuidándose de evitar a las yeguas. Algunas pisotearon y lo observaron con sospecha aun asi, agitando las colas y resoplando en advertencia. Kuro se removía nerviosamente bajo sus miradas. Las yeguas eran más impredecibles que los sementales, por lo que Shiro podía decir.

El aire matinal estaba frio y el aliento de Kuro salía en una nube blanca mientras Shiro llamaba y enterraba sus talones, dirigiéndolo en un galope normal por el terreno. Kuro era un espectáculo, la crin y cola sacudiéndose mientras corria, con poderosas zancadas, golpeando las pezuñas en la tierra. Shiro se erguía en la silla, sosteniendo las riendas con facilidad aprendida mientras el viento corria por su mejilla y la ciudad aparecía. Kuro no quería detenerse, pero Shiro le prometió un buen paseo por las pasturas después, y tranquilizo al semental en un trote moderado mientras la grava se convertía en pavimento.

Redding aún estaba despertando, y Shiro hizo lo que pudo para no retorcerse mientras el sol asomaba en el horizonte. Se molestó en cubrir su piel y llevaba un sombrero de ala para esconder su rostro, pero la luz aun lo desestabilizaba. Entre más rápido terminase, mejor.

Llevo a Kuro por el mercado, pasando frente locales y confundiendo vendedores que los observaron pasar con bocas abiertas y ceños fruncidos. Luego por pasillos, hasta que el aire se espeso con el olor de carbón, queroseno y el distrito industrial los recibió una vez más. Shiro estaba cansándose de este sitio. Kuro lloriqueo inquieto por los extraños sonidos y olores. “Silencio,” Shiro murmuro, dirigiéndolo hacia la fábrica de Keith. Las gentes ahí los observaban justo como hicieron las yeguas.

Uno de ellos, un hombre alto con una pipa, se acercó y cruzo los brazos. “¿Qué asuntos tiene aquí, señor? No le he visto por estos lugares.”

“No, espero que no,” dijo Shiro simplemente, sin molestarse por desmontar. Había algo profundamente satisfactorio sobre hablar desde encima de un caballo. “Escuche que hubo un asesinato aquí anoche. Un hombre joven llamado Henry, en los dormitorios. ¿Le suena?”

El hombre palideció. “¡Silencio, silencio!” se apresuró. “¿Y dónde ha oído algo asi?”

“Yo soy quien hace las preguntas,” dijo Shiro serenamente.

Molestó al hombre. Shiro casualmente jugueteo con su reloj de bolsillo de oro. El hombre hablo tensamente, “Si señor, Henry McClain fue violentamente asesinado anoche. Casi le arrancaron la cabeza. ¿Cuál es su asunto?”

“Quisiera arreglar y pagar por el entierro,” Shiro respondió. El hombre parpadeo en sorpresa. “¿Es eso posible?”

“Tendrá que hablar con el forense,” dijo el hombre, alejando su mano hacia otro callejón. “Tercer edificio a la izquierda. Dígale que el Sr. Phillips le envía.” Phillips lo miro mal. “¿Qué interés tiene con McClain, de cualquier forma? No parecen relativos.”

“En absoluto,” dijo Shiro, guiando a Kuro hacia el forense.

“Espere, espere,” dijo Phillips. “Perdimos a otro chico recientemente, ¿Escucho de aquel? Keith, un niño del orfanato municipal – parece más de su linaje que McClain. Ningún cuerpo, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire. El y McClain eran cercanos – extraña coincidencia que uno desaparezca y el otro muera poco después, ¿No?”

Shiro sacudió la cabeza. “No lo había escuchado, no,” mintió. “Buen día.”

*

Hechos los arreglos funerarios, Shiro regreso a su finca a las diez. Kuro alegremente corrió a las pasturas tan pronto Shiro lo desmonto, instruyéndole a los somnolientos mozos de la cuadra que le dieran una o dos manzanas cuando acabara de pasear. Shiro miro al semental por un momento, sorprendiéndose con la simple alegría que encontraba rodando entre el pasto crecido, y entonces entro antes de que el creciente sol pudiese arrastrase bajo la sombra de su sombrero.

Las criadas estaban más animadas de lo usual, especialmente cuando Shiro inquirió sobre Keith.

“¡Oh, está profundamente dormido, señor!” Marisol le informo alegremente.

“¿Cambiaron las sabanas y el colchón? ¿Arreglaron la habitación?”

“Sí, señor,” Sofía dijo. Ella sonrió ligeramente. “Es un chico bastante cortés, señor. Para nada lo que esperábamos.”

Shiro entrecerró los ojos. “¿Qué se esperaban?”

Se ensombrecieron levemente. “Oh…bueno, solo, con el estado del lugar…creíamos que estaría algo loco, ya sabrá,” Sofía murmuró. “¡Pero no lo está!” añadió con rapidez. “Solo es muy tímido, señor.”

“Tímido,” Shiro repitió.

“Oh, sí,” dijo Marisol. “Su rostro estaba tan colorado, ¡Y se alejaba cada vez que nos acercábamos a cerca de un metro suyo! Entonces pregunto por usted, señor, y también estaba apenado de eso.”

Shiro pauso. “El pregunto… ¿Sobre mí?”

“Pregunto a donde había ido, señor,” dijo Sofía. Frunció el ceño reflexivamente. “Lo cual es algo gracioso, porque no recuerdo que estuviera despierto cuando usted se fue, y el nunca dejo su habitación.”

La respiración de Shiro se aceleró. Asi que no era solo. Keith sentía algo – algún tipo de conexión, una especie de lazo – hacía él igual. Keith había notado su ausencia, de algún modo. “Ya veo,” dijo Shiro. “¿No sabes si está despierto ahora?”

“Oh, imagino que no, señor,” Marisol río. “Estaba bien dormido cuando nos marchamos. Pobre criatura, parecía exhausto. Hizo una buena acción al traerlo, señor, si no le importa que lo diga.”

“Hmm,” dijo Shiro. “¿Verdaderamente crees eso?”

“El Padre nos manda a cuidar hasta del último de ellos, señor,” dijo Sofía fervientemente. “Usted ha hecho más de lo que la mayoría haría, señor, no únicamente por Keith.”

El resto no fue dicho. Sofía y Marisol no habrían sido contratadas o tratadas bien en algunos otros lugares. Tampoco varios de los sirvientes de Shiro. Pero no tenía el deseo de ser elogiado como alguna clase de héroe cuando era todo menos eso. “Gracias por cuidar de Keith. Le mostraré la casa cuando despierte – hasta entonces, no deberá ser molestado.”

“Sí, señor,” dijo Sofía, luciendo algo decepcionada.

*

Shiro escucho a Keith caminando por el pasillo aquella tarde, y escucho por un rato el sonido de él rebuscando en el ropero, imagino la fascinación y confusión de Keith con tantas prendas nuevas. Fue una sorpresa, sin embargo, cuando Keith abandonó el cuarto de huéspedes y fue hacia Shiro, defendiéndose fuera de su estudio y golpeando cuidadosamente la puerta.

“¿Hola?”

“Si, Keith,” Shiro llamo de vuelta, “Adelante.”

Lentamente, Keith apareció. Llevaba el conjunto más sencillo que posiblemente había, solo una camisa blanca planchada y pantalones gises, nada apropiados para la sociedad formal, pero como fuera, ninguno de ellos entraba en aquella categoría. “Buenas tardes,” dijo Shiro desde su escritorio, recargándose en su silla. “¿Cómo dormiste?”

“Bien, gracias,” dijo Keith, removiéndose en su sitio. “¿Cómo…estuvo tu paseo?”

“Bastante agradable,” Shiro respondió. “Las criadas están algo encariñadas contigo, sabes.”

Keith titubeo. “¿Qué?”

“Sofía y Marisol. Limpiaron tu habitación antes. Apenas pueden dejar de parlotear sobre ti.” Shiro sonrió cuando la punta de sus orejas se pusieron rojas. “Sigue siendo tu decisión si quieres quedarte o no, pero creo que les entristecería verte partir.”

“Oh,” Keith murmuro, bajando la vista a sus pies. “Ellas…fueron muy amables. Conmigo.” Se humedeció los labios y levanto la vista. “Dijeron que eres amables con ellas también.”

Secretamente, Shiro estaba complacido de que a Keith se le hubiese ocurrido preguntar tal cosa –  _chico listo,_  pensó. “Bueno de su parte decirlo,” respondió. “¿Esperabas lo contrario?”

Keith titubeó. “En la fábrica,” dijo con cuidado, “nuestro supervisor no era específicamente…amable.”

“¿Y en el orfanato?”

Keith ensancho los ojos. “¿Cómo sabes de eso?” exclamó.

“Mis disculpas,” dijo Shiro. “No quise entrometerme. Simplemente hable con un Sr. Phillips hoy, y él lo menciono.”

“Él era nuestro supervisor,” dijo Keith. “Prácticamente me compro del orfanato. Yo…me alegra estar lejos de él.”

“Lucia como un hombre desagradable,” Shiro coincidió. “El forense era mucho más atento.”

Las cejas de Keith se alzaron. “Entonces – Henry, tu –”

“Hice los arreglos, si,” dijo Shiro. “Sera enterrado apropiadamente en el cementerio de San José en una semana. Hubiese preferido una fecha más próxima, pero toma tiempo gravar las lápidas.”

“¿Lápida?” Keith susurro.

“Si,” Shiro respondió. “Dije que yo me ocuparía.”

“¿Es una buena lápida?” pregunto Keith débilmente. “¿Y el ataúd igual?”

“Mármol y caoba, si,” dijo Shiro. “De los más caros que tenían.”

Keith trago. “Gracias,” le dijo, apenas un susurro, bajando los ojos. “Yo…no sé cómo pagártelo. No tengo nada de dinero ni…ni nada en absoluto, realmente, pero...”

“Eso no es necesario, Keith,” Shiro le dijo. “Pero si me permites llevarte a un recorrido por mi propiedad, seria agradable.”

Keith levanto la vista, encarnando las cejas como si no supiera si Shiro bromeaba o no. Pero se relajó tras unos segundos, ablandando el ceño y con ojos reluciendo con algo parecido a curiosidad, y asintió. “Si,” le dijo. “Bien.”

*

Keith parecía incapaz de cerrar la boca durante el recorrido. Como muchas cosas acerca de Keith, era terriblemente encantador. Miro boquiabierto los relucientes candelabros en el vestíbulo, jadeo ante la enorme escalera, hizo ooh con los pequeños bonsáis en los alfeizares, hizo ahh cuando Shiro explico que era dueño del bosque tras la casa, todo el tramo hasta el rio.

Pero su mejor reacción fue cuando Shiro le mostro la biblioteca. Keith era incapaz de apartar la vista de los estantes y estantes de libros, y tan pronto Shiro le dio permiso, paso los dedos sobre sus lomos, deteniéndose sobre los surcos donde los títulos sobresalían con un brillo dorado y plateado. Estaba asombrado por el piano también, pero fue demasiado vacilante para tocarlo.

“Se ve costoso,” dijo Keith mientras Shiro se sentaba en el banco y posaba sus manos sobre las teclas. “Había uno desgastado y pequeño en el orfanato, pero solo las monjas tenían permitido usarlo…”

“No hay monjas aquí,” Shiro rio. “¿Te gustaría que tocase algo para ti?”

Keith se apeno. “Yo…no conozco ninguna canción.”

“Ah, bueno, entonces he de mostrarte una de mis favoritas,” dijo Shiro. No necesitaba partitura para recordar las notas que aquella que llego a él entonces, y Keith observaba desde su sitio junto a los libreros, perfectamente inmóvil y callado hasta que la última nota desapareció.

“Eso fue…muy bueno,” Keith murmuro. “¿Cuál es su nombre?”

“El pastorcito,” dijo Shiro con una sonrisa. “Un étude de Chopin.” Keith parecía totalmente perdido y Shiro rio, levantándose del piano y acercándose a él. “¿Aquellas molestas monjas te enseñaron a leer?”

Keith se encogió de hombros, mirándolo inseguramente. “Algo,” le dijo. “Puedo leer la Biblia…principalmente.”

“La Biblia,” repitió Shiro. “Bueno, eso no servirá.”

“¿No te gusta la biblia?” dijo Keith incrédulamente.

“No especialmente,” dijo Shiro. “¿A ti?”

Keith se aclaró la garganta. “Yo…algunos pasajes son…agradables. Otros…lo son menos.”

“Los del infierno, me imagino.”

“Si,” dijo Keith con el fantasma de una sonrisa. “Esos. Esos no me agradan mucho.” Toco el libro más cercano a él. “Cuando morimos, ¿A dónde vamos?”

“Eso, no lo sé,” dijo Shiro. “Ya hemos muerto una vez, asi que supongo que funciona diferente. Pero no me mortifico con ello. Pasará un muy, muy largo tiempo antes de que cualquiera de nosotros muera, después de todo.”

“Hmm,” dijo Keith, alargando las letras. “Asi que tu… ¿No le temes al infierno?”

“No,” dijo Shiro. “Creo que de cualquier modo ya he estado ahí.” Keith lo miro y Shiro saco el libro que Keith había estado tocando. Sus dedos se rozaron brevemente y Keith se alejó, Shiro se esforzó por ignorarlo. “Ah, este es uno bueno. Uno de mis favoritos, de hecho.  _El retrato de Dorian Gray._  Bueno, este es un libro que las monjas jamás te permitirían leer.”

Keith observo el esbelto libro púrpura con recelo. “¿Por qué no?”

“Oh, lo encontrarían profundamente inmoral, estoy seguro. La iglesia católica tiene muy mal gustó, aunque Sofía y Marisol recitarían poemas de ella si les diera la oportunidad – la cual no ofreceré.” Shiro le tendió el libro. “Léelo, si quieres. Puedo ayudarte con cualquier párrafo complicado.”

“Ahora… ¿Ahora mismo?” dijo Keith.

“Bueno, el recorrido de la casa ha concluido,” dijo Shiro, “Asi que sí, si eso deseas. Me gustaría mostrarte los establos tras el atardecer, así que… ¿Te veré entonces?”

Keith bajo la vista al libro y luego miro hacia él. “Bien,” le dijo. “Es… ¿Es este el único libro que puedo leer?”

Shiro parpadeo. “No, por supuesto que no. Lee lo que gustes.” Agito una mano. “Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Keith, no tienes que leer si no deseas. Siempre y cuando no despedaces nuevamente la casa.” Sonrió.

“Lo que quiera,” Keith repitió, estupefacto. Se hundió en el sofá más próximo. Sus manos estaban temblando.

“Si, Keith. Te veré más tarde,” Shiro prometió, y lo dejo a sus asuntos.

*

El casi había esperado que Keith lo buscara antes del atardecer para ayudarlo con su lectura, pero aparentemente Keith aun necesitaba su espacio porque no se había movido de donde se había acurrucado en el sofá de la biblioteca. Cuando Shiro lo encontró estaba dormido, con el libro abierto a la mitad en su regazo, babeando ligeramente sobre los cojines. Shiro lo observo desesperanzado por un segundo o dos.  _Mio,_  pensó inconscientemente, e inmediatamente se reprendió por ello.

“Keith,” le dijo. Era un tono ligero, no más alto que su tono normal, pero Keith despertó inmediatamente, despabilándose y volcando el libro de su regazo, gritando e intentando atraparlo inútilmente antes de que tocara el suelo.

“¡Ah! Perdón, perdón, lo lamento –”

Shiro se arrodilló sin esfuerzo y recupero el libro, negando con diversión. “No hay necesidad de alterarse, simplemente te dormiste. Es bueno que descanses. ¿Listo para visitar los establos?”

“Si,” Keith murmuro, enderezando apresuradamente su camisa. “Si, vamos.”

*

“¿Qué te parece el libro hasta ahora?” pregunto Shiro mientras caminaban por el terreno iluminado hacia las cuadras juntos.

Keith no respondió inmediatamente, y cuando Shiro miro estaba mordiendo furiosamente su labio. “Yo no comprendí la mayor parte,” admitió cuando vio a Shiro observando. “No…no había visto tantas de aquellas palabras, y me lastimaba los ojos –”

“Está bien,” Shiro le aseguro. “No es un libro fácil de leer. Debí recomendar uno más sencillo.”

Keith hundió las cejas. “No soy estúpido,” exclamó, pero sonaba como si intentase convencerse más a si mismo que a Shiro.

“Claro que no lo eres,” Shiro murmuro, deteniéndose para mirarlo seriamente. “¿Quién dijo que fueses estúpido, Keith?”

“Creí que ibas a llevarme a los establos,” Keith murmuro, continuando hacia la construcción, empuñando las manos.

“Keith,” suspiro Shiro, caminando otra vez a su lado. “Ser incapaz de leer no te hace estúpido.”

“Si más que tú,” Keith respondió, con mandíbula tensa.

Shiro frunció el ceño. “No te compares conmigo,” dijo suavemente. “Por favor.”

“No lo hago,” Keith refunfuño, perdiéndose la tristeza en el rostro de Shiro mientras lo sobrepasaba, hacia los establos. Keith detuvo sus pisadas. “¿Por qué tienes tantos caballos?”

“No son muchos,” dijo Shiro. “Doce, actualmente. Seis yeguas, cinco capones, y un semental.”

“No se montar caballos tampoco,” Keith dijo secamente. “Asi que puedes añadirlo a la lista de cosas que Keith no puede hacer.”

“No es una lista que exista,” Shiro le dijo, rozando su hombro ligeramente y apartándose antes de que Keith pudiera reaccionar. “Además, es una habilidad más fácil de aprender que leer. Puedo enseñarte, si quieres…pero primero, tienes que elegir un caballo.”

“¿Elegir un caballo?” Keith dio un paso indeciso. “Quieres decir… ¿Para mí?”

“Si, como dijiste, ya tengo más que suficientes caballos, asi que es justo que al menos tengas uno también.”

“¿Puedo elegir el que quiera?”

“Excluyendo al semental del al fondo, si,” dijo Shiro. “Puedo decirte cuales son más fáciles de montar, igualmente – los caballos tienen personalidad, y algunos son más complicados de manejar que otros.”

Keith estaba caminando hacia la cuadra de Kuro. “¿Este es tuyo, entonces? ¿Cuál es su nombre?”

“Kuro,” dijo Shiro, siguiéndolo. “Lo monto con más frecuencia, es el más familiarizado conmigo. No todos los caballos están cómodos alrededor de nuestra especie.”

“Oh,” dijo Keith. Noto la respiración ansiosa y el agitar de sus colas y frunció el ceño, aunque fue rápidamente distraído cuando Kuro comenzó a tratar de morder su cabello. “¡Hey, no! ¡Caballo malo!” aunque se estaba riendo, asi que Kuro no capto el mensaje y reforzó sus esfuerzos por masticar aquel extraño heno negro. Shiro giro los ojos y empujo el hocico del caballo. Kuro le bostezo y regreso a comer.

“Es muy lindo,” dijo Keith. “Nunca antes había visto un caballo con manchas. ¿No son los indios quienes los tienen?”

“Kuro es de la tribu Nez Perce, si,” Shiro corrigió. “Le dicen pecoso.”

“Pecoso,” Keith repitió. “Lindo.” Vacilantemente estiro la mano para acariciar el ancho cuello de Kuro. El semental lo miro de reojo, pero lo dejo. “¿Kuro es un nombre japonés? ¿Cómo el tuyo?”

“Si, significa negro u oscuro,” dijo Shiro. “Shiro significa blanco, Shirogane significa plata. ¿Cómo supiese que era japonés? Eso es bastante inteligente.”

Keith resoplo. “He oído de ti antes,” le dijo. “La gente en la ciudad habla, a veces. Acerca del adinerado ermitaño japonés en las afueras del pueblo que ha estado aquí tanto como nadie puede recordar. Eres como una leyenda local.” Una sonrisa tiro de la comisura de sus labios. “Pero no eres ni de cerca tan misterioso y aterrador como todos dicen.”

“Me ofende,” Shiro bromeo, pero Keith ya estaba avanzando por el pasillo de las cuadras, mirando a cada nuevo caballo con deleite y ofreciendo su palma vacía para que la olfatearan si era suficientemente valientes. Sin embargo, un caballo, fue algo más lejos y mejor lo mordió.

“¡ _Ow!_ ” el grito de dolor de Keith rompió el silencio del establo y Shiro se apresuró para ver el problema…pero lo supo tan pronto noto frente a la yegua que estaba Keith.

Entorno los ojos hacia ella y ella miro de vuelta. “No, definitivamente no la quieres,” dijo Shiro, levantando cautelosamente la mano herida de Keith. No era tan mala, pero ella había abierto la piel y eso dejaría un moretón. “Afortunadamente sanara en una hora o dos.”

Keith alejo su mano y miro a la yegua de nuevo. Ella estaba descubriendo los labios de sus dientes, alzando las orejas, pisoteando. “¿Muerde a todos?” pregunto.

“A quien sea que se acerque lo suficiente,” dijo Shiro. “Es una de los más recientes – tiene cinco, joven como Kuro.”

“¿Es también de una tribu?”

“No,” Shiro rio, “No, no le pertenece a nadie. ¿Cierto, chica?” ella resoplo irritada. “Es un mustang. Uno de los caballos salvajes, probablemente de Nevada. Realmente no dudo que la habría transformado en comida de perro o pegamento si no la hubiese comprado en una subasta el año pasado. No puedo culparlos del todo. Ella es imposible.”

“Es hermosa,” dijo Keith, estirándose nuevamente. La yegua miraba su mano como si no pudiera creer que él estuviese tan ansioso por que se al arrancar. “¿Tiene un nombre?”

“Keith, ella no –”

“Dijiste que el caballo que quisiera, menos el semental,” Keith respondió, obstinado. “Y no es un semental. Y la quiero.”

“La he tenido por años y nadie ha sido capaz de hacerla –”

“Voy a llamarla Rosa-Roja,” Keith declaro, arrullándola como si ella no estuviese planeando en quitarle el brazo entero para este punto. “Como la princesa del cuento. Red para acortar, justo como su hermoso color.”

“Es castaña, no roja,” Shiro protesto. “Keith, por favor, es una mala idea – como estás haciendo eso.”

Keith estaba acariciando a Red. Todavía arrullándola también. Ella continuaba mirándolo, aparentemente demasiado sorprendida para morderlo próximamente. “No te preocupes, no le hare caso,” Keith le dijo dulcemente. “No creo que seas imposible. Tú serás mi caballo, ¿Bien? Verdaderamente nunca he tenido algo de mi propiedad antes, asi que…realmente no sé qué hacer. Pero daré lo mejor, y cuidare de ti, asi que no te preocupes.” Se giró hacia Shiro, cambiando el tono de dulce a cortante. “¿Puedo darle una manzana o algo?”

Las orejas de Red se alzaron en interés con _manzana_.

“Es en serio,” dijo Shiro, mirando de la problemática yegua hacia Keith y luego de vuelta. “No puedes aprender a montar en ella; te tirara y pisoteara tan pronto te subas a su espalda.”

“Entonces ella y yo aprenderemos juntos,” Keith escupió. “Ella probablemente nunca ha sido montada antes, yo nunca antes he montado. Asi que es perfecto.”

“Serás mordido de nuevo,” Shiro advirtió, señalando hacia el barril donde guardaban las manzanas. Keith tomo una y regreso rápido, y esta vez cuando ofreció su mano Red mordió la manzana y nada más, para desconcierto de Shiro y deleite de Keith, ella acaricio su mano después, lamiendo los restos de jugo de manzana antes de mordisquear levemente sus dedos y aguardando expectante por más.

“Buen caballo,” Keith elogio, y Red lo observo sin parpadear, resoplando más suave que de costumbre. Entonces mordió nuevamente su mano.

“¡ _AUGH!_ ” Keith grito.

“Te lo dije,” Shiro murmuro bajo su aliento mientras iba en busca de hielo.

*

A pesar de eso, Keith se quedó con Red. Y asi sus lecciones nocturnas comenzaron.

No había forma en que Red podría haber tolerado estar en el corral con Kuro (y no había forma en que Shiro fuese a poner a su semental en peligro asi), por lo que Shiro uso uno de las yeguas menos temperamentales en su lugar. Su nombre era Yuka y, como su nombre sugería, no tenía ni un rastro de maldad. A diferencia de Red, que no estaba sino llena de esta por lo que Shiro sabía.

No entendía lo que Keith vio en ella – tenía un color lindo, seguro, con una ligera capa castaña y manchas negras que varios criadores habrían admirado, si no fuese por la desagradable yegua a quien pertenecían. Pero era una extraña yegua pequeña – era más pequeña que Kuro y Yuka, con un fuerte pero robusto cuerpo, un corto y arqueado cuello, piernas tan delgadas que parecían demasiado débiles para sostenerla.

Su cabeza no era delicada en absoluto, sino más bien gruesa, con un hocico moteado amplio y ojos saltones que parecían salirse cuando se molestaba, cosa que era regularmente. Su melena y cola eran negras, onduladas, y ásperas, tanto que Keith rompía el cepillo un poco más cada vez que la arreglaba. Pero Keith la  _adoraba_. E incluso si Red le aterraba y asustaba a Yuka, haciendo las lecciones de Shiro frustrantes, valía la pena para ver a Keith sonreír.

Era aterrador, verdaderamente, cuán lejos Shiro llegaría para hacer a Keith sonreír.

*

Por el final de la primera semana, habían hecho algo de progreso – tanto con Keith y Red. El chico y la yegua eran similares, por mucho que Shiro odiase hacer comparaciones entre su Keith y aquella yegua demoniaca. Ambos estaban abandonando sus cascarones, poco a poco. Keith ya no pedía permiso antes de tomar libros o explorar la casa, aunque aún se escondía cuando Shiro se acercaba y le gritaba con cierta frecuencia. Tenía todo el derecho, pero seguía doliendo un poco.

Red comía de la mano de Keith sin morderlo, generalmente, y había aprendido que los cabestros no eran terribles artefactos de tortura y ser guiada no era la peor experiencia existente, especialmente si Keith estaba guiándola y premiándola por hacer poco más que respirar y no causarle daño físico a nadie por cinco minutos.

Un enorme problema, no había sido resuelto – Keith no quería aprender acerca de ser un vampiro, se negaba a cazar, y literalmente amenazaba con marcharse si Shiro llevaba presas vivas. Había aceptado de mala gana tres botellas del sótano, pero solo había unas cuantas, de ellas, y Shiro sabía que los vampiros no subsistían de sangre añejada. No era sostenible, y la palidez estaba fijándose nuevamente en la piel de Keith, poco a poco.

Shiro no podía molestarse con él por ello. Él sabía que muchos sires habrían forzado a Keith a ceder ya, porque tarde o temprano él tendría que aceptar beber sangre humana para sobrevivir. Pero Shiro simplemente no podía hacerlo. No cuando la paz que existía entre ellos estaba tan frágil, y parecía que con cuidado podría llegar a algo más – amistad, respeto; quizás incluso confianza, alguna vez.

Y especialmente no el día del funeral de Henry.

Shiro despertó a Keith gentilmente cerca del atardecer, y lo observo removerse desconcertado, frotando sus ojos y observando Shiro con somnolienta confusión, que era mejor que pánico. “¿Qué?” balbuceo. “Aún hay luz…”

“Si, pero es un día importante,” Shiro le recordó, y observo la somnolienta expresión de Keith endurecerse mientras se enderezaba. “Vístete. Ponte traje y guantes; no querrás quemarte.”

Keith apareció más tarde vistiendo un traje mal abotonado y una corbata que yacía en sus manos enguantadas. Avergonzadamente, la extendió hacia Shiro. “No se ponerme esto,” murmuro.

“No, no esperaría que lo hicieras,” Shiro murmuro, y le quito la corbata, rodeándola por el cuello de Keith e intentando concentrarse en atar el mismo nudo que ya había atado tantas veces en lugar de la pálida columna de la garganta de Keith cerca de sus dedos.

Keith hizo una mueca. “Y yo no esperaría que supieras como no ser condescendiente.”

Shiro elevo una ceja a medio nudo de la corbata. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Había una tormenta alborotándose en los ojos de Keith. “No es condescendencia,” dijo Shiro. “Solo establezco un hecho. No sabía cómo atar una corbata cuando llegue a América. Tales cosas se aprenden, adquieres la habilidad. Es todo.”

Keith parpadeo. “¿Cuándo llegaste?”

“Hace mucho tiempo,” dijo Shiro secamente, ajustando la corbata quizás demasiado apretada. Acomodo los botones, aliso el traje de Keith, y retrocedió. “¿Listo?”

Keith asintió, aunque no lucia listo en absoluto.

*

El carruaje de Shiro los llevo al cementerio, el cual estaba al otro extremo de Redding, justo fuera de los límites de la ciudad. Keith no lo miro durante el trayecto del viaje, cruzó las manos sobre su regazo para ocultar su temblor, mirando entre las cortinas de la ventana hacia las calles que pasaban. Shiro deseaba acercarse, para reconfortarlo, pero Keith no mostraba señales de desear tal atención, así que no lo hizo. Una promesa era una promesa.

El carruaje paro tras lo que pareció demasiado tiempo, y un criado abrió la puerta para ellos. Shiro salió primero, abriendo la sombrilla que había traído y dándole una a Keith, quien se sobresaltó cuando se desplego. Debían ser todo un par, caminando hacia la nueva lápida, hacia el predicador y el pequeño túmulo de personas vestidos completamente de traje, cargando sombrillas a pesar de que no había nubes a la vista. La mano de Keith estaba temblando otra vez, y la sombrilla tembló con ella.

“Relájate,” dijo Shiro por la esquina de su boca. “No hay nada que temer aquí, Keith.”

“No creo que pueda verlo,” Keith respondió susurrante, y se giró para mirar a Shiro y Shiro vio rojo en sus ojos – con razón había estado mirando fuera del carruaje. Había estado llorando.

“Les pedí que cerrarán el ataúd,” Shiro dijo, y el rostro de Keith se inundó de alivio. “Aunque…lo asearon. Lo pusieron junto, completo. Le dieron un buen traje, incluso mejor que los nuestros.”

“Le habría gustado eso,” dijo Keith. “Siempre hablaba sobre hacerse rico algún día…volverse alguien importante que lo tuviese todo.” La boca de Keith se retorció. “Como tú.”

“Yo no me hice rico,” Shiro murmuro. “Simplemente he estado aquí un tiempo. Ven, están a punto de comenzar la ceremonia.”

Keith camino con el hacia la tumba. Los únicos en asistir, Shiro asumió, eran los familiares de Henry McClain. Un padre corpulento que trabajaba en las minas, juzgando por el fuerte aroma metal que llevaba consigo, como sangre en su forma más pura; una madre frágil que tenía las manos puestas en el corazón y lágrimas corriendo por su cara; tres niñas pequeñas con rubios cabellos trenzados en dos y vistiendo vestidos de muselina. Había un bajito hombre anciano y una bajita mujer anciana también, ambos tan encorvados y arrugados por la edad que solo eran un poco más alto que las niñas.

La familia los observaba por momentos, preguntándose, seguramente, quien sería y por qué había hecho esto por su fallecido hijo. Pero estaban demasiado envueltos de tristeza para que les importara.

El predicador dio el discurso que Shiro le había asignado. Era corto, simple, pero sincero. O eso esperaba el. Se preguntó, muy tarde, si Keith hubiese querido escribir el discurso el mismo, y entonces se percató que ni siquiera sabía si Keith  _podía_ escribir.

Como Shiro había deseado, el predicador termino el discurso con el Salmo vigésimo tercero. Shiro podría subestimar a la Biblia, pero podía apreciar aquel verso. Era una fuente de paz y consuelo para muchos, y de algo debía valer aquello.

Pero fue una sorpresa cuando, mientras los portadores del féretro bajaban el ataúd en la tumba y el predicador pronunciaba las últimas palabras del Salmo, Keith giro hacia Shiro, chocando la sombrilla incómodamente con la contraria, y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Shiro. Shiro instintivamente puso un brazo alrededor suyo, y entonces se congelo, sin saber si se había sobrepasado…pero Keith había comenzado a llorar con fervor y envolvió sus brazos en el torso de Shiro con fuerza.

Shiro apretó su hombro. “Está bien,” murmuro, “Estas bien.”

Keith levanto la cabeza ligeramente, sus pestañas se pegaban y su cara estaba inflamada, la cosa más hermosa que Shiro hubiera visto jamás. “Quiero ir a casa,” susurro. “Por favor, vayamos a casa, Shiro.”

“Bien,” dijo Shiro, y Keith se hundió con alivio. “Shh. Iremos a casa y podrás tener una taza caliente de té, yo puedo tocar para ti, ¿Qué te parece?”

Keith asintió, atorando su rostro contra Shiro otra vez.

Keith dejo que Shiro pasara un brazo por sus hombros durante todo el viaje, y Keith permaneció acurrucado a su lado, con el rostro húmedo del llanto, aunque sus lágrimas parecían haberse secado. Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Shiro y murmuró, “No sabía que podíamos tomar té.”

Shiro rio. “Si. Varios alcoholes y café también. Pero no es un sustituto para…bueno. Ya sabes.”

“Lo sé,” suspiro Keith.

“Oye,” Shiro murmuro, levantando la barbilla de Keith para mirarlo. “Voy a tratar de resolver esto, ¿Bien? No voy a forzarte a matar o herir a nadie. Es…es mi obra, mi culpa, asi que debo ser quien lo resuelva.”

Keith busco sus ojos, y trago. “¿Los vampiros mueren si no se alimentan?”

“No es una muerte sencilla,” dijo Shiro. “Puede tomar semanas de ayuno y un terrible descenso a la locura. Perderías cualquier rasgo de humanidad. Y no permitiré que eso te ocurra.”

Keith parecía estar por protestar, pero solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Shiro y cerro sus ojos. Estaba dormido para cuando regresaron a la finca, y fue solo entonces que se percató que Keith finalmente llamo a este sitio  _casa._

*

Shiro tuvo una idea. Era una hipótesis, y no tenía idea de cuan plausible realmente fuera…pero se disponía a intentarlo, porque podría ser la solución para ayudar a Keith. le hizo a Keith una taza de manzanilla y toco el piano hasta que se durmió en el sofá nuevamente, y tuvo que cargarlo arriba hacia su cama antes de dejarlo para probar su hipótesis. Keith había despertado brevemente mientras Shiro lo levanto del sofá, y en toda la caminata hacia el establo, Shiro no podía dejar de pensar en la suave, indefensa expresión del rostro de Keith cuando miro a Shiro antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente.

Kuro estaba sorprendido de verlo mientras el sol estaba tan alto en el cielo, pero lo recibió relinchando aun asi y empujo su cabeza afectivamente contra el hombro de Shiro. Shiro paso la mano sobre la cuesta de su alto hombro, frunciendo el ceño cuando su mano paso sobre el fuerte cuello del semental. Había hecho esto varias veces durante los años, por curiosidad más que nada. Los otros Kuros habían sido muy nerviosos y agresivos para permitirlo, pero Kuro tercero permaneció calmado incluso cuando los colmillos de Shiro rompieron la piel y la sangre cálida escurrió, la lengua de Shiro la atrapo cuando lamio. Los otros caballos se removieron ansiosamente ante el olor de sangre, pero Shiro fue cuidadoso – él nunca tomaba de venas principales y siempre paraba tras un minuto o dos.

La sangre de caballo era diferente a la sangre humana, y también innegablemente similar. La sangre humana sabia diferente dependiendo de a quien perteneciera – la sangre de caballo, por lo que Shiro podía decir, variaba muy poco, era un sabor uniforme sin ninguna de las distintivas notas y sabores encontrados en la sangre humana. Pero no era desagradable. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría ser el sustituto que Keith tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Limpio su boca cuando se separó, y Kuro se giró para mirarlo fijamente e inquisitivo. “Sumimasen, Kuro,” murmuro. “Me pregunto, ¿Le permitirías a Keith alimentarse de ti?” presiono los labios. “Pero tomaría demasiado …y no podemos arriesgarnos. No eres desechable, Kuro. ¿Entonces que…?”

Shiro no creía en dios, y tenía sus dudas acerca de intervención divina de cualquier tipo, pero entonces escucho el largo, estridente canto de un Wapití del bosque, y si había un dios ahí fuera, Shiro dudaba que pudiese ser algo más obvio.

*

“Keith, saldremos hoy, pero no te moleste en arreglarte. De hecho, ponte la ropa más sencilla que tengas…va a ensuciarse.”

Keith levanto la vista del nuevo libro que leía – uno sobre astronomía, hm. “¿Ensuciarse?” repitió cautelosamente. “¿Por qué?”

“Iremos a cazar,” dijo Shiro, y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Keith había saltado de su silla, pálido y asustado con ojos enormes. “Ciervos,” Shiro terminó, “Cazaremos ciervos, Keith, tranquilizante.”

“¿Ciervos?” dijo Keith, desconcertado. “¿Podemos alimentarnos de sangre de ciervo?”

“Vamos a descubrirlo,” Shiro admitió. “Es temporada de apareamiento, asi que deberían estar en manadas – solo mantente cerca de mí, y no te acerques a los machos. No quiero que la noche termine con alguno de nosotros empalado por sus astas, ¿Entendido?”

Keith mordió sus labios y asintió. “¿Podría eso…matarnos?”

“No,” Shiro gruño, “pero sería enormemente desagradable.”

“¿Has…alguna vez has cazado ciervos?”

“Sólo vístete, Keith,” Shiro suspiro, “y permíteme al menos pretender que se lo que hago en esto.”

Keith sonrió, y se apresuró a subir.

*

“Esto podría ser más sencillo si fuses una pantera,” Keith susurro mientras ambos se arrastraban juntos entre la maleza.

“Si, seria indudablemente más sencillo, pero tú no puedes transformarte en pantera,” Shiro respondió. “Y tú necesitas aprender a cazar también. Ahora calla, y escucha. Camina silenciosamente.”

“No creo que los vampiros sean capaces de avanzar ruidosamente –”

Una manada de wapitíes camino en el claro a unos treinta metros. Shiro puso un dedo en sus labios. Había solo hembras…excepto por los últimos ciervos que aparecieron de entre los árboles, estirando su desordenado cuello hacia el animal más cercano. Debía ser un anciano, porque sus astas eran más largas y tenía varias ramas, como un gran árbol brotando de su cabeza. Los ojos de los ciervos centellaron en la oscuridad, y Shiro se preguntó si podrían ver casi tan bien como los vampiros.

Un ciervo atrapo la mirada de Shiro, un poco separado del resto, y más pequeño. Una hembra joven, posiblemente demasiado joven para reproducirse, pero demasiado mayor para permanecer con su madre. Shiro apunto, y Keith siguió su mirada, asintiendo. Aguardaron hasta que el macho hubiese caminado hacia el frente del rebaño, dejando a la hembra al final, comiendo distraídamente mientras Keith y Shiro se acercaban a ella.

Luego algo le asusto – quizás el crujir de las hojas o el revoloteo entre los arbustos, pero lo que fuese, hizo mover a la hembra, el macho soltó un grito de advertencia mientras la hembra se alejaba. Shiro maldijo bajo su aliento mientras corria entre los árboles y la siguió en la rápida persecución. Keith intentaba seguirlo, y aunque solo pudiese correr ligeramente más rápido que los humanos, tenía mejor aguante. La hembra, repentinamente consiente de ser perseguida, grito en alarma y alargo sus zancadas, saltando entre la maleza tan rápido como podía.

Ella tuvo la delantera por lo que pareció un largo rato, pero finalmente comenzaron a alcanzarla. Estaba cansada, Shiro podía ver el cansancio asentándose en su cuerpo, con cada zancada más corta y lenta que la anterior. La acorralaron, y se protegió con sus pezuñas, por poco pateado a Keith. Shiro gruño y se lanzó por el cuello, atravesando con las garras el pelaje y la carne, y cayo con un agudo quejido de terror, desplomándose en los helechos mientras Keith la empujaba por el costado.

Aunque estaba sangrando, la hembra no estaba muerta cuando cayó, y Shiro vio sus ojos rodar para atrás, su cuerpo pesando y pateando de nuevo, intentando levantarse inútilmente. Keith tenia las garras sobre ella y Shiro lo vio dudar, lo vio olfateando el terror del animal – tan agrio como el de los humanos, pesado sobre el aire alrededor.

Shiro exhalo, y se inclinó más a la hembra, quien se agitaba en vano. No uso su poder enteramente, solo un poco, suficiente para tranquilizarla.  _Paz,_  le alentó, y ella cayo, con ojos vidriosos.  _Tu sangre podría salvar la vida de este chico,_  Shiro comunico. _No la desperdiciaremos._

Ella no comprendía, claramente no lo hacía, pero yacía inmóvil mientras Shiro le indicaba a Keith morder su yugular. Lo hizo, la hembra pataleo débilmente una última vez antes de desvanecerse.

Keith continuó bebiendo, cerrando los ojos mientras el color volvía a su piel, y la esperanza se agito el pecho de Shiro.

Keith levanto la cabeza tras un tiempo, chorreando rojo de su boca y con pupilas dilatadas. Parecía satisfecho, al principio, y luego mientras veía a Shiro su rostro cayo.

“¿Qué?” Shiro pregunto con urgencia, temiendo lo peor – tal vez la sangre lo había intoxicado, o no estaba satisfecho después de todo, o –

“Iras a cazar en la ciudad luego de esto, lo harás,” dijo Keith.

Shiro pauso. El…no había pensado en ello. Pero… “¿Por qué lo haría, cuando ya estamos cazando aquí?”

Keith abrió los ojos. “¿También dejarás la sangre humana?”

“Soy tu sire,” Shiro le dijo. “Lo que sea mejor para ti es mejor para mí. Y esto es lo mejor para ti, ¿No es asi?”

“Lo es,” dijo Keith, mirando al wapití y luego a él. “No puedo notar el alma en la sangre de ciervo. No como con Henry. Es más fácil, no notar nada.”

Shiro sonrió, amargamente. “Me alegra, entonces,” le dijo. “No deseo verte mal de nuevo.”

“El hambre es casi peor que la tisis,” Keith suspiro. Limpio la sangre de su boca y miro a Shiro reflexivamente. “Pero…es bueno, no estar solo en esto. Tener a alguien que esté dispuesto a soportarlo conmigo.”

“Me tendrás por el tiempo que quieras,” Shiro dijo.

“Lo sé,” dijo Keith, y sonreía, sangriento y hermoso.

*

Los días se transformaron en semanas, como tan seguido sucedía, la vida cayó en un ritmo familiar. Pero esta era la primera vez en la memoria de Shiro que ese ritmo había sido verdaderamente agradable. Era la primera vez que vivir dejaba de verse como una tarea y más como una aventura – Shiro realmente comenzó a esperar cada nuevo día y noche, porque Keith estaría ahí con él.

También había dejado de temerle a las noches– fiel a su palabra, solo cazaba con Keith en el bosque, y descubrió que no extrañaba el sabor de la sangre humana tanto como había esperado. Keith tenía razón sobre saborear el alma humana en su sangre y nada en la de un wapití. Keith tenía razón sobre muchas cosas – incluso si aún solía negarlo, era muy listo. Listo de una forma diferente a Shiro, quizás, pero su inteligencia no era de ningún modo inferior. No podía tocar sonatas y leer cuatrocientas páginas en un día; pero podía decir donde estarían los ciervos desde kilómetros, podía pensar rápido y reaccionar incluso más rápido en la mayoría de situaciones, podía nombrar casi cada constelación del cielo, y podía domesticar caballos como si nada. La inteligencia de Keith era algo innato, instintivo, y especial…incluso si el aún no lo veía, Shiro sí.

Al final de la tercera semana, Red finalmente dejo a Keith ponerle una silla y la brida. Se resistía a esa parte, pero Keith era paciente con los caballos de un modo que extrañamente era con las personas. Le murmuró y acaricio su crin hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para permitirle poner el metal apropiadamente, y le dio tiempo para morderlo y acostumbrarse a la extraña sensación. Ella continuaba nerviosa, pero…aquella yegua confiaba en Keith, de algún modo, aunque no hubiese confiando en nadie más antes. Y no lo tiro cuando temblorosamente se trepo en la silla, aferrándose a las riendas con nudillos blancos y mirando a Shiro con cierta sorpresa.

Keith también aprendía rápido – escuchaba las lecciones de Shiro receptivamente y en poco tiempo había pasado de ejercicios preliminares con Red a verdaderamente montarla por el corral, usando comando de voz únicamente – ella no respondía bien a ningún golpe, e incluso la más ligera presión de los talones de Keith era suficiente para dirigirla en un trote inconstante. La primera vez que aquello sucedió, Keith había gritado y casi caía mientras Shiro intentaba inútilmente ahogar su risa.

“Pueden ir más rápido que eso, ya sabes,” Shiro le había informado a Keith mientras el rápidamente la tranquilizaba de nuevo.

“Obviamente,” Keith respondió, sin veneno detrás. “Estoy seguro que Red y yo podríamos vencer a Kuro en una carrera cualquier día.”

“Estaré esperándolo,” Shiro había prometido.

Pero estaban bastante lejos de cualquier carrera – para el final de octubre, Red continuaba incomoda trotando por el corral, y Shiro dudaba que ella y Keith estuviesen listos para el bosque. Y…y tal vez Shiro estuviese tan reacio a darle a Keith un escape tan sencillo todavía.

Temía, por tan tonto como pudiese haber sido, que tan pronto abriera aquel corral, Keith escaparía para siempre. No habían hablado de eso. Parte de Shiro deseaba que eso significará que Keith se quedaría. Otra parte de él tenía miedo de siquiera desear.

Aunque, si pasaban la mayoría de sus horas juntos, y Shiro lo atesoraría por cuanto durara. Entre lecciones, leer y tocar el piano en la biblioteca, cazar, y los frecuentes viajes nocturnos al cementerio con flores, la tregua entre ellos se volvió lo que Shiro creía debía ser amistad. Ninguno de ellos jamás se refería al otro como tal, aunque se sentía como si tuviesen que hacerlo para serlo.

Pero algunas noches Keith necesitaba espacio, y Shiro mantenía su distancia. Seguido se preguntaba cómo había sido la vida de Keith como humano, que estaría pensando Keith cuando se acurrucaba en la alcoba de la biblioteca y miraba por la ventana hacia las estelas con tanto anhelo. Pero no hablaban de tales cosas. Keith no hablaba de Henry, o su época en el orfanato, o su tisis. Era un intercambio simple – Shiro no hablaba de su pasado tampoco, y era mucho mejor de esa manera. ¿O no?

Pero, como Shiro había aprendido tras mucho, su pasado tenia formas de entrometerse tarde o temprano.

El y Keith salieron a cazar cuando sucedió. Usualmente ellos se hacían con dos ciervos cada dos o tres noches por semana, aunque mientras octubre progresaba y el frio invierno se asentaba, los wapitíes eran más y más difíciles de encontrar. Pronto tendrían que buscar ciervos regulare en su lugar, porque, aunque no hubiese nieve anualmente, Shiro tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez habría mucha de ella.

Terminaron de beber del primer wapití cuando un agudo y aterrador grito atravesó el aire. Ambos se tensaron, intercambiando miradas y acercándose al otro, Keith ligeramente detrás de Shiro, ambos inclinando la cabeza, olfateando. Bajo el olor del wapití, había algo diferente, algo que no pertenecía aquí – Keith tomo el brazo de Shiro con miedo.

“Sangre Humana,” siseo. “¿Por qué hay sangre humana aquí, Shiro?”

“Permanece cerca de mí,” ordeno Shiro, con las entrañas revolviéndose porque _sabía_ , supo lo que era en cuanto el segundo grito llego, seguido por un fuerte y aterrador resoplido inhumano. “Necesitamos volver a casa,” Shiro dijo, con voz tensa. “Ya.”

Pero aparecieron pisadas, ahora audibles, y la esencia estaba acercándose – si corrían, serian vistos. Asi que tenían que ocultarse en su lugar. Shiro tiro a Keith detrás de una cercana pila de escombros, y se acercaron entre las agujas de pino y la gruesa maleza mientras los intrusos se acercaban. Hubo un crujido entre los escombros cuando unas rocas cayeron, y los dos miraron por el hueco, tocando sus costados con corazones acelerados.

Luego tres Galra que arrastraban tres chicos humanos heridos aparecieron. Keith cubrió su nariz y boca –  ya fuese para evitar hacer ruido o no respirar, Shiro no supo. Dos de los Galra eran escoltas, soldados, nada más. Pero el otro era un Druida. No solo cualquier Druida, tampoco –  _ella._  Todas y cada una de las cicatrices de Shiro ardieron con dolor invisible, la cicatriz de su nariz más que las otras. Keith lo miro, frunciendo el ceño. El sabia. Sabía que Shiro estaba asustado.

Los chicos estaban vivos, aunque estaban repletos de cortes – cada uno deliberado y precisó, mientras se acercaban Shiro vio que eran realmente símbolos, justo como los hombres en la fábrica habían dicho. Sus cuellos también estaban mordidos, escarlata sobre rojo, y Shiro empujó lejos el recuerdo de Keith yaciendo muerto, cubierto de rojo.

Los chicos no eran controlados. Shiro no entendía aquello, no comprendía nada de esto – los Galra tenían humanos en su cuartel, más que suficientes. ¿Por qué recurrir a cosas así…y por qué plasmar tales cosas en sus pieles? Si Haggar estaba involucrada…no deseaba saberlo.

Pero no tenía opción – uno de los chicos gritó nuevamente, intentando morder al soldado que lo sostenía, y Haggar detuvo sus pasos, entrecerrando los ojos amarillos irritada. “Suficiente,” declaró. “Lo haremos aquí, terminemos ya. Suéltenlos.”

Los soldados obedecieron, y los chicos intentaron correr, pero fueron detenidos abruptamente por la magia de Haggar. La piel de Shiro hormigueo. Las manos de Keith presionaron su antebrazo, inseguro, y tan asustado como él. Debieron haber huido cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. Debieron haber corrido. Debieron haber –

El bosque estallo con magia violeta y los chicos cayeron en sus rodillas, los símbolos en su piel brillaban cegadoramente. Sus gritos resonaron, entonces pararon y la luz desapareció, y un silencio aterrador cayó sobre el bosque. Ningún pájaro canto, ningún ciervo musito, nada de viento silbo entre los árboles. Los chicos estaban muertos. Pero Haggar, de pie encima, relucía desde dentro – sus ojos amarillos ahora eran del miso violeta que su magia, y sus manos estaban llenas de energía cambiante. Los soldados se apartaron un poco, empujando las orejas e irguiéndose rígidamente.

Entonces la luz se desvaneció, y Haggar maldijo, mirando los cadáveres y pateando a uno con frustración. “Casi lo conseguía esta vez,” exclamo. “Tal vez con cuatro, esto podría funcionar…”

Uno de los soldados aclaro su garganta. “Lady Haggar, el príncipe comienza a cansarse de tu falta de éxito. Ya te ha dado muchas oportunidades, pero –”

“Oh, cierra la boca,” dijo. “Si intenta poner fin a mis experimentos, le daré un recordatorio doloroso de porque su sire me envió a este maldito lugar.”

“El Rey Zarkon te envió aquí para proteger al Príncipe Lotor,” respondió el otro soldado. “Eso es todo.”

Haggar oprimió la mandíbula. “A menos que deseen ser sujetos de mi próxima prueba, les aconsejo mantenerse callados y volver a sus puestos. No es una amenaza vacía.”

Los guardias palidecieron y obedecieron rápidamente, levantando los cuerpos y corriendo entre los árboles. Haggar se quedó, presiono sus manos sangrientas al suelo, frunciendo el ceño. “La próxima,” prometió. “La próxima, encontrare ese antiguo y perdido enlace a nuestra gente…nuestros orígenes sin sires en aquel primer gran sacrificio. Tengo que.”

Con eso, se levantó, limpio sus mantos, y camino tras los guardias.

Solamente cuándo el sonido de pisadas desapareció enteramente Shiro se levantó, estabilizándose sobre las rocas e intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos. Keith se levantó con él, mirándolo preocupado. “¿Shiro?” dijo tímidamente. “¿Qué fue eso?”

“Maldad,” dijo Shiro secamente, sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose energéticamente, imágenes parpadeaban en su cabeza en contra de su voluntad.

Keith lo alcanzo apresurado. “Shiro, háblame. Los conocías, ¿No es asi? Eran vampiros también, pero un tipo diferente –”

“Basta,” Shiro gritó, y Keith callo, herido. Shiro siguió caminando. Si Keith iba a irse, debería hacerlo ahora. Shiro casi deseaba que lo hiciera. Casi. Sería lo mejor para ambos –

Keith atrapó su brazo. “Shiro,” le dijo, uniendo las cejas. “¿Por qué les tienes miedo?”

Shiro reflexiono, apretando los dientes. “Algunas cosas es mejor no decirlas,” le respondió. “Suéltame, Keith.”

Keith no lo hizo. “No,” dijo él. “¿Por qué no me dijiste que había otros vampiros, unos malvados? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenían magia, si es eso lo que es?”

“¡Porque no querías escucharlo!” Shiro exclamó, y Keith finalmente lo soltó, retrocediendo un paso mientras Shiro lo encaraba. “No quisiste nada de esto, y no te importa lo que tenga que decir, ¡Eso lo sé! Sé que únicamente estas contando las horas restantes para alejarte de mí y mi terreno porque apenas toleras mi compañía y me ves como un patético y asqueroso rico solitario, como la causa de la muerte de tu querido amigo, y no podrías estarte equivocando, ¡Y apenas podría culparte de marcharte! asi que vete, Keith. Sólo vete.”

Keith trago, con ojos amplios y heridos. “No estoy,” dijo. “Restando las horas.”

Shiro retorció la boca, receloso. “Serias un tonto de no hacerlo; de no tomar únicamente los bienes que ofrezco libremente y huir lejos de mí.”

“Entonces soy un tonto, porque no quiero escapar de ti,” Keith susurro, dando un cuidadoso paso adelante. “Y no te culpo por la muerte de Henry, tampoco.”

“Deberías,” dijo Shiro. “Es mi culpa. Si no te hubiera transformado, el aun seguiría con vida.”

“Pero no lo hare.”

“Me dijiste que no sabías si esto era mejor que morir,” Shiro murmuró. “Me preguntaste si mejoraba. No, Keith. No creo que sea mejor. Han sido casi cien años, y sigue sin ser mejor. No será mejor para ti tampoco. Y eso es culpa mía. Yo te hice esto.”

“Tienes que volver a casa,” Keith le dijo, en el mismo tono que usaba con Red. “Amanecerá pronto, y deberías dormir un poco.”

“Y tu deberías rendirte y marcharte,” dijo Shiro obstinadamente.

“No haré eso, asi que calla,” Keith resoplo, y tomo su brazo nuevamente, y está vez Shiro dejo a Keith guiarlo todo el trayecto devuelta a la finca, porque estaba demasiado aturdido para hacer nada más. Keith no quería irse.  _Keith no quería irse._

“¿Por qué no quieres irte?” pregunto Shiro torpemente cuando alcanzaron los jardines.

Keith resoplo. “Me has dado más de lo jamás podría haber imaginado,” respondió. “Me diste una cama, un techo sobre mi cabeza – y uno grande, incluso – un caballo, lecciones de equitación, y todos los libros que podría haber deseado; pero principalmente me diste lo que nunca creí fuese posible. Estaba muriendo, Shiro. Me resigne a la muerte, morí, y entonces tú me diste una segunda oportunidad de vivir.  Y es mejor, para que sepas, incluso si tengo que beber sangre de wapití y dormir la mayor parte del día. Tengo una mejor vida aquí, contigo, de la que pude tener en el orfanato o la fábrica. Asi que…eso. Es el porqué, idiota. No actúes como si fuese una carga para mi pasar tiempo contigo cuando eres tan jodidamente amable y encantador todo el tiempo. Eres un maldito caballero, no un monstruo, métetelo en esa cabeza, ¿Bien?”

Shiro parpadeo, enmudecido. Estaba bastante seguro de que era la secuencia de palabas más larga que Keith le hubiese dicho jamás.

Keith soltó su brazo y aparto la vista resueltamente. “Solo. Ve a dormir. Y deja de asumir que sabes lo que quiero, porque probablemente te equivocas. Buenas noches. Días. Como sea.” Keith lo dejo de pie en el jardín, sólo y sorprendido.

“Bien,” le susurró a la noche.

*

Había una razón por la que a Shiro no le gustaba dormir. Venía en conjunto a soñar.

Y siempre que pensaba en lo que los sueños– o recuerdos, o alucinaciones, o lo que quiera que fuesen – le habían dejado, regresaban a atormentarlo nuevamente.

La arena estallo en sonidos, pero como siempre era tenue. Shiro no se preocupaba por ellos – eran como moscas en una pared, por debajo de su interés, espectadores que toleraba únicamente porque no se metían en su camino. Sus brazos ya estaban ensangrentados hasta los codos – debió haber despedazado al último con sus propias manos, apenas podía recordarlo. De todos modos, no importaba. Los había matado, justo como a todos los otros. Era lo que debía hacer.

Podía sentir los ojos de ella sobre él, y su cuerpo se estremeció con anticipación. La bruja solo le prestaba atención a la arena cuando había algo en juego. La mayoría de peleas no eran peleas para nada – no importaba si le daban al humano una espada o escudo, morían en minutos, si no segundos. Se hacía aburrido rápidamente, y si el patrón continuaba Shiro solía jugar con las presas, solo para hacerlo más emocionante – no por el público, sino para sí mismo. Era entretenido cuando creían que tenían oportunidad de salir de la arena vivos.

Pero esta vez, la puerta se alzó y otro vampiro apareció. Shiro titubeo, aunque solo un momento. Esto era nuevo. El vampiro iba armado con… ¿Un cuchillo? No. Un largo, filoso trozo de vidrio. Shiro entrecerró los ojos. Ni siquiera un arma en absoluto. Mostro sus colmillos y avanzo, sacando sus garras.

El otro vampiro le siseo, agachando el cuerpo, moviendo las orejas. Shiro gruño – el otro vampiro supo entonces que no era una pelea justa. Era más pequeño que Shiro, tenía largos cabellos oscuros que colgaban desordenadamente en su rostro, vestía… ¿pijamas grises? Alto. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre. Sangre humana. El otro vampiro tenia lágrimas en sus ojos. Shiro paro en seco, mirándolo. Le era familiar. Shiro lo conocía.

Ella lo miro, Shiro sintió la fuerza de su magia recorriéndolo, sabía que nunca había sido capaz de luchar en su contra, y sabía que esta vez no sería diferente.

Pero Shiro lo conocía.

“Suficiente,” advirtió ella, y Shiro se abalanzo, el otro vampiro apenas se apartó a tiempo, apuñalando el aire donde Shiro había aparecido con el vidrio. Shiro olfateo, y sus ojos se abrieron. No. No, no podía ser – Shiro no era un sire, ni siquiera era un vampiro adecuadamente, así que era imposible que aquel vampiro pudiera ser  _suyo_ …pero lo era.

Él enterró el trozo de vidrio en el brazo de Shiro. Shiro resoplo y lo empujo. El movimiento desacomodo la camiseta del vampiro levemente, suficiente para descubrir la cicatriz en su pecho. Shiro paro. El otro vampiro también lo hizo.

“Mátalo,” dijo Haggar, su voz resonaba por la cabeza de Shiro sin parar, audible, pero Shiro no quería eso, ya había matado suficiente, este era suyo, suyo, suyo, y Shiro mismo moriría antes de obedecerla. Saco el vidrio de su brazo y lo arrojo en la tierra.

Luego estaba _ardiendo_ , y gritando, su magia lo invadía, entre el _veneno_ que había forzado por su garganta, y sabía que no tenía elección, nunca tuvo elección realmente, y entonces hubo sangre en sus colmillos y empalagosa sangre en su boca y Keith le rogaba que se detuviera y –

“Shiro. Shiro, despierta.”

Los ojos de Shiro se encontraron a Keith, examinándolo, y se asustó, tiro las sabanas y estaba jadeando, esperando sentir la tierra y sangre en lugar de sábanas suaves. “Lo lamento, lo lamento,” estaba diciendo, repetidas veces, y Keith lo sostuvo con una mano en su hombro, y Shiro no sabía porque estaba ahí. Todavía había luz fuera, Keith tenía su camiseta larga y el cabello revuelto. Shiro debió haber gritado y lo despertó.

“Estabas teniendo una pesadilla,” Keith susurro. “Sonabas asustado.” Pauso. “ _Estabas_  asustado.”

“Si,” Shiro admitió, pasando una mano sobre su rostro, sin encontrar porque negarlo ahora.

“¿De qué estabas asustado?” pregunto Keith. Él se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

“De mí,” dijo Shiro, apenas audiblemente. “Vuelve a la cama, Keith.”

“Tú necesitas dormir más que yo,” Keith le dijo firmemente. “¿Por qué estas asustado de ti?”

Shiro suspiro. “He hecho cosas terribles,” dijo. “Muchas de las pesadillas son reales. Por favor sólo vete…”

“¿Realmente deseas que me marche?” pregunto Keith, y era una pregunta sencilla, pero golpeo a Shiro hasta la medula. “Porque si realmente es lo que quieres, lo hare. Pero si intentas ocultar lo que tu consideras una debilidad de mí, entonces no iré a ningún lado.”

“Es una debilidad,” dijo Shiro, suavemente. Era también una debilidad que no pudiera convencerse de pedirle a Keith que se fuera, aunque una debilidad diferente.

“¿Qué cosas terribles has hecho?” Keith inquirió. Casual, un hecho, como preguntando sobre el clima.

Shiro cerró los ojos. No quería ver el disgusto en el rostro de Keith, pero Keith se merecía la verdad, de una vez por todas. “Aquellos vampiros que vimos en el bosque,” le dijo, “son parte una enorme facción llamada Galra. Se alimentan únicamente de humanos. Tienen un cuartel en el mero corazón de este bosque, dirigido por un cruel príncipe llamado Lotor. Cuando seguía siendo humano, intenté derrotarlos – no tenía ni idea de cuántos de ellos había, o que eran siquiera, y fui capturado. La mujer del bosque, ella es Lady Haggar, y es lo que ellos llaman un Druida, un vampiro con poderosa magia oscura. Una bruja. Ella experimenta en humanos y vampiros por igual, y yo fui uno de ellos – ella me transformo no con un sire sino con un suero. Me forzaron a beberlo luego de drenar mi sangre con agujas y tubos de plástico. Apenas recuerdo la transformación. Me dijeron que mate al menos una docena en menos de una hora luego de transformarme.”

“Shiro,” Keith susurro, y no sonaba disgustado. No aun, al menos.

“Takashi,” dijo Shiro, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Keith débilmente. “Mi primer nombre es Takashi.”

“Takashi,” Keith repitió, suavemente, y el pecho de Shiro dolió con el sonido. “¿Por qué no lo usas?”

“Era Takashi cuando fui humano,” dijo Shiro. “Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde entonces…y he cambiado. Ya no soy aquel hombre. Cuando estuve con los Galra, difícilmente era un hombre en absoluto.”

“¿Entonces, que eras? ¿Un monstruo?”

“Si,” dijo Shiro. “Si, Keith, lo era.” Keith no discutió esta vez. Simplemente aguardo. “Me pusieron en la arena. Como una fuente de entretenimiento. Estaba tan sediento de sangre que los asombraba. Pusieron a tantos humanos ahí conmigo, y los mate a todos sin pensarlo dos veces. Ni siquiera me alimentaba de la mayoría – era solamente. Asesinato. Matanza.”

Keith lo observaba, con expresión indescifrable.

“Me nombraron su Campeón,” Shiro añadió. “Como si fuese un honor. Tal vez, en su propia forma retorcida, los Galra así lo creían. No me importaban sus títulos o su admiración. Sólo me importaba la sangre. Y entonces sangre me dieron, hasta…hasta que no pudieron mantener la demanda.”

“¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?”

“Me dejaron libre,” Shiro suspiro. “una década después de capturarme, me dejaron ir.”

“¿Y continuaste asesinando por docenas cuando fuiste liberado?”

“No,” dijo Shiro. “No, algo de cordura regreso, y con ella vino la culpa. Y la culpa jamás me ha abandonado, y nunca debería.”

“¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando me disculpe con Henry?” Keith pregunto. “Me dijiste que él no podía escucharme, y que solo me haría sentir peor. Sigue tus propios consejos, Shiro. Aquella gente que mataste – ya no está. No pueden escucharte.”

“Pero yo puedo escucharlos,” Shiro susurró, y se mortifico cuando su voz tembló y se quebró.

“Hey, shh,” dijo Keith, y estaba ceñudo…pero con preocupación, sin desprecio. “No estás solo en esto, ¿Bien? Ya no. Me quedaré contigo mientras duermes, si quieres. En el orfanato…cuando no podíamos dormir, solíamos compartir cama con alguien. Ayuda.”

Shiro lo miro, con un nudo en la garganta. “¿Cómo puedes siquiera tolerar dormir a mi lado, ahora que sabes lo que he hecho?”

Keith cruzó los brazos. “Por como lo veo,” dijo, “está Takashi, el Campeón, y Shiro. Eres Shiro ahora. No eres el Campeón, ya no.”

“No es tan sencillo –”

“Lo es,” Keith dijo firmemente. “Deja que sea sencillo, Shiro. Deja que esto, ahora mismo, sea sencillo.”

“Pero no sé cómo,” Shiro admitió. “Todo es tan complicado, lo parece.”

“Yo no lo soy,” dijo Keith, y Shiro dejo de respirar cuando Keith aparto las sabanas arrugadas y se deslizo en la cama junto a él. “Me quedare, y tu dormirás. No se permiten pesadillas.”

“Oh, ¿Y no tengo elección al respecto?” Shiro musito.

“Podrías empujarme de la cama si quieres,” Keith dijo, cerrando sus ojos y acomodándose en las almohadas. “Aunque preferiría que no lo hicieras.”

“Eres extraño, ¿Sabes eso?”

“Le dijo el sartén al cazo,” Keith murmuró. “Duerme, Takashi.”

“Sí, señor,” Shiro se relajó, y vio la boca de Keith formando una ligera sonrisa justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Cuando el sueño lo volvió a encontrar, fue milagrosamente pacifico.

*

Shiro despertó con calidez. No había estado cálido en largo tiempo, y se juntó más a la fuente con un suspiro de contento…pero abrió los ojos de golpe y se percató que la fuente era _Keith_  y estaba medio duro en sus pantalones, presionado a la espalda de Keith, y Keith estaba dormido, felizmente ignorante, en sus brazos. Oh, vaya. Esto…no era bueno. Shiro estaba por soltarse tan rápido y cuidadosamente como fuese posible cuando Keith bostezo y despertó también.

Shiro inmediatamente cerro los ojos y nivelo su respiración, rezando porque Keith creyera que continuaba durmiendo. No podría ser culpado de esto si seguía dormido… ¿Cierto? Cierto. Probablemente. Quizás… ¿ _Qué estaba haciendo Keith?_

Keith se había pegado a él, un movimiento pequeño pero un movimiento aun asi, y suspiro suavemente, empujando un poco la cabeza. Y nuevamente, demasiado firme para ser accidental, y el corazón de Shiro salto en su garganta con la sensación. Keith no estaba alejándose. Keith estaba lentamente empujando su trasero en la entrepierna de Shiro, respirando audiblemente entrecortado, y luego cesando completamente cuando la mano de Shiro cayó sobre su cadera, pesada e inconfundible.

Keith se paralizó. “¿Sh – iro?” susurro él, con voz rota.

“Keith,” Shiro murmuró, apretando ligeramente su cadera. Keith estaba tenso y temblaba asi que él lo soltó, pero Keith no se apartó de inmediato.

“Lo – lo lamento –” Keith dijo vacilantemente.

“No lo hagas,” dijo Shiro, y la respiración de Keith se cortó de nuevo. Luego se alejó, y el estómago de Shiro se retorció infelizmente…pero únicamente estaba girándose para encarar a Shiro, con ojos enormes y brillando levemente en la oscuridad de la habitación, separo los labios. “Keith,” dijo de nuevo, más grave.

Keith parpadeo. “¿Tú…estas – Quieres –?”

“¿ _Tú_  quieres?” Shiro replico.

Los ojos de Keith centellaron. “Si,” suspiro, acercándose, “Si, Shiro – Takashi – Quiero. A ti. Te quiero a ti.” Titubeo. “Pero…”

“Pero nada,” Shiro susurro. “Ha pasado un largo, largo tiempo desde que he sentido por alguien lo que siento por ti.”

"Shiro," Keith dijo nuevamente, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, sorprendidos. "Tu..."

"¿Si?" Shiro alentó gentilmente, dándole tiempo para que se percatara.

"¿Me quieres," Keith susurro, "También?"

"Si," Shiro le dijo, y Keith casi tembló ante ello, la sorpresa no abandonó sus ojos. "Por mucho más de lo que tú me has deseado, estoy seguro."

Keith sacudió la cabeza, lento, mínimamente. “Pero...simplemente soy -"

"No," dijo Shiro firmemente, acunando su mandíbula e inclinando el sorprendido rostro de Keith hacia el propio, hasta que sus frentes se juntaron y sus narices se tocaron. Las pestañas de Keith revolotearon e inhalo – inhalo la esencia de Shiro, la esencia de su sire, oh, Shiro no era suficientemente fuerte para esto.

"No," dijo de nuevo, suavemente, trazando el pulgar por el pómulo de Keith, "no hay un 'simplemente' sobre ti, Keith."

Keith trago densamente, cerrando completamente los ojos. “Bésame," suspiro, y Shiro no pudo hacer más que obedecer. Keith nunca antes había besado a nadie, aquello era muy obvio – apenas se movió, pero sus uñas se enterraron en el hombro Shiro y el hizo un pequeño ruido cuando Shiro inclino su cabeza a un lado, hacia la almohada, así Shiro pudo besarlo más profundamente, besarlo mejor, besarlo del modo en que merecía ser besado. Era terrible pensar que nadie jamás había besado a Keith, que había pasado todo este tiempo sin aquella simple dulzura; a la vez Shiro estaba aliviado egoístamente de ello; feliz de tener Keith completamente para sí, feliz de dar todo de el a Keith.

Keith se atrevió más cuando Shiro abrió su boca, presionándose finalmente en ella, arrastrado las manos por la nuca de Shiro. Era rápido comprendiendo esto, también. Sus colmillos estaban fuera y Shiro saboreo la sangre de ambos en el beso y no era nada igual a la sangre humana, nada igual a la sangre animal; era oxido, lluvia y poder, una magia comprendida entre ellos que se agitaba en el aire mientras se apartaban del otro, como los últimos repiqueteos de la campana de una iglesia.

Keith lamio sus labios, enrojecidos por más que el beso. Su rostro parecía pequeño en la mano de Shiro, pero era una ilusión de debilidad – Shiro podía sentir la definida línea de su mandíbula y la rugosidad de su piel, el rastro de barba raspando su pulgar; podía sentir los músculos flexionándose en su hombro donde Shiro lo sostenía firmemente. Aquella mirada sorprendida continuaba en sus ojos, pero, había una fiereza ahí también, una chispa que Shiro esperaba que nunca, jamás desapareciera.

"¿Únicamente vas a besarme?" Keith pregunto, con voz desigual, pero también segura. Como un reto.

"Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras," dijo honestamente Shiro, y Keith lo miro, con el rostro rosado poniéndose rojo otra vez.

"Yo...no sé," Keith murmuró. “Yo no – no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Que hacer. ¿Tú...si?"

Shiro sonrió ligeramente, y apretó su hombro en afirmación. "Si," le dijo. "Lo sé. ¿Confías en mí?"

Keith asintió otra vez. No suavemente, está vez, sino seguro. Ansioso.

Shiro lo beso nuevamente y giro, sintió a Keith tensarse brevemente antes de relajarse mientras Shiro se erguía sobre él. Shiro abandono su boca por su cuello, recorriendo por la piel con sus dientes hasta que Keith soltó definitivamente un gemido, retorciendo las manos y aferrándose a las sabanas mientras Shiro succionaba y hacia marcas en su cuello.

Shiro elevo la cabeza para decir, "Puedes tocarme. Puedes hacer lo que sea que desees aquí... ¿Recuerdas?"

Keith tembló otra vez y tomo el cabello de Shiro.

Shiro levanto el pijama de Keith lentamente, deteniéndose cuando iba a la mitad. El pene de Keith abultaba la blanca tela y emitió un sonido ahogado cuando Shiro lo froto sobre la camiseta, moviendo las caderas, luego empujándolas. "¿Si?" Pregunto Shiro, necesitando asegurarse, necesitando saber que esto era correcto, que no lo había arruinado como tantas otras cosas.

“Si, si,” Keith jadeo, ahora impaciente, y Shiro deslizo la camisa el resto del camino y Keith yacía ahí nerviosamente mientras Shiro lo miraba. Dios, era tan hermoso. Su miembro estaba húmedo y descansaba sobre la mano de Shiro y cuando Shiro lo tomó los gemidos de Keith sonaron como si hubiesen sido arrancados de él, cerró los ojos mientras Shiro lo tocaba y continuaba besando el cuello y clavícula de Keith.

Keith lo empujo brevemente y el corazón de Shiro dejó de latir, pero sólo fue para que Keith pudiera pasar el pijama por su cabeza, y entonces estuvo desnudo y rogando a que Shiro lo tocara de nuevo y Shiro lo hizo inmediatamente. La piel de Keith era más suave sobre sus costillas y en su cintura; moviéndose sencillamente bajo las manos errantes de Shiro. Era tan sensible, maravillosamente receptivo a cada toque, jadeo silenciosamente cuando Shiro giro su muñeca y se arqueo con un gimoteo cuando Shiro empujo su piel, provocando despiadadamente la chorreante punta de su pene hasta que sus dedos estuvieron cubiertos en la irremediable excitación de Keith.

Entonces Shiro se detuvo en el pecho de Keith, respirando sobre la cicatriz cerrada ahí, y Keith tembló violentamente. “Me dijiste que no volviera a tocarlo,” dijo Shiro.

“Olvídalo,” escupió Keith, sin aliento.

“Dímelo,” Shiro dijo.

Keith trago. “Toca la marca que me dejaste, Shiro,” susurro, “tócala con tus manos, tu boca, tus dientes, cualquier –”

Shiro paso su lengua sobre la cicatriz y Keith  _gritó_  y se vino en el puño de Shiro.

Shiro gruño y se movió para besarlo durante esto, continuando pasando los dedos sobre la marca, haciendo a Keith jadear en su boca y arquearse, contra sobre donde Shiro continuaba duro en sus pantalones, esparciendo semen sobre la tela. Shiro mordió el labio inferior de Keith y Keith empujo de nuevo y sintió que también continuaba duro, todavía deseando, y gruño nuevamente, más fuerte. Keith se aferró a él, desesperado. Sin desilusionar a nadie, Shiro se movió hacia abajo en la cama y entre las piernas de Keith para poder poner su boca en la polla de Keith.

La boca de Keith se abrió en cuanto lo hizo. “ _Shiro_ ,” jadeó, su pecho relucía con el sudor y se alzaba pesadamente, con ojos perdidos. “Tu – oh –”

Shiro se hundió más, agitando las pestañas mientras saboreaba a Keith, probando su placer, succionando en la cabeza y lamiendo sobre las venas, sentía el pulso de Keith contra su lengua de un modo bastante distinto. No había sangre, ni muerte, no esta vez – únicamente el sonido de los gemidos de Keith y sus manos resbalando lentamente entre los cabellos de Shiro, la elasticidad de la boca de Shiro mientras tomaba a Keith completamente en ella, la vertiginosa falta de oxígeno cuando Shiro inhalo la esencia de Keith de su piel codiciosamente.

Las maldiciones de Keith se disolvieron en pequeños gemidos rotos mientras Shiro ahuecaba sus mejillas y acariciaba las piernas de Keith, después pasando sobre sus testículos, provocándolo, y aquello hizo a Keith sacudirse en sorpresa y gemir alto. Shiro se alejó y chupo en su lugar y los dedos Keith se enroscaron firmemente en su cabello, casi al punto de herir. Shiro lamio, más deliberadamente, y las piernas de Keith se movieron, separándose más, la cabeza de Keith giro hacia la almohada, con la cara roja y medio escondida por su cabello.

“Keith,” dijo Shiro, levantando la cabeza y arrastrándola sobre el tenso estomago de Keith. “Mírame.”

Keith levanto su cabeza con esfuerzo, y era un  _desastre_ , mirando agotadamente a Shiro como si no estuviese seguro si era un ángel o un demonio, su cabello se levantaba en todas direcciones, los labios brillosos e hinchados por besar y morderlos, el color de su rostro se esparcía sobre su cuello y pecho, la garganta y hombros manchados con moretones. “Yo,” Keith comenzó, “No puedo– voy a –”

“Si,” dijo Shiro, y cerro sus labios sobre la punta del pene de Keith justo mientras Keith temblaba y sollozaba y se corria, amargo y húmedo sobre la lengua de Shiro. Lo trago todo y dejo que el pene de Keith saliera de su boca, brillando por la saliva y relajándose lentamente.

Keith miraba al techo, su pecho subía y bajaba desigualmente. Shiro ladeo la cabeza y salió de entre dé el, acostándose en la cama a su lado y esperando a que Keith se espabilara, el sonrojo de su piel se desvanecía junto su excitación, pero sin disiparse enteramente. Sin duda continuaba sonrojado cuando giro su rostro hacia Shiro.

“¿Cómo sigues vestido?” susurro, ligeramente ronco.

Shiro le sonrió, y cedió a la urgencia de estirarse y peinar los cabellos negros lejos del rostro de Keith. “Estaba concentrándome en ti,” respondió con honestidad, y la nariz de Keith se arrugo con eso, como si lo encontrase difícil de creer, o no comprendiese porque Shiro haría tal cosa.

“¿Qué hay de ti?” Keith pregunto, nuevamente el nerviosismo llego a su tono y su expresión. Se acercó más a Shiro, y puso su mano entre ellos, hasta que su palma presiono ligeramente sobre el evidente bulto en los pantalones de Shiro. Sus dedos temblaban levemente, Shiro lo noto, y frunció el ceño.

“Si no deseas compensar, no hay necesidad,” comenzó, pero Keith negó y lo delineo sobre la tela con más seguridad, aunque su expresión aún era insegura y su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre sus dientes.

“Puede que no sea un caballero como tú, pero no soy tan desconsiderado como para dejarte asi tras...aquello,” Keith dijo.

“Si únicamente sientes que es una obligación que cumplir–”

“Es más,” Keith susurro, “que una obligación, lo que siento, en este momento.” Desabrocho con torpeza los botones de la camisa de Shiro y el cordón de sus pantalones al mismo tiempo, ambos con éxito. Riéndose, Shiro ayudo, removiendo su camisa y luego los pantalones, y Keith emitió un sonido, corto y sobresalto.

“¿Qué es?” dijo Shiro, bastante consiente de las cicatrices manchando su cuerpo y su dolorosamente duro miembro, grueso y evidente sobre su estómago.

Keith respiro profundamente. “Eres. Bastante grande.”

Las cejas de Shiro se alzaron. “¿Oh?”

“Quiero decir – grande de todas partes, no solo – bueno, eso también.” Keith vacilantemente toco su brazo, pasando la mano sobre su bícep y sobre su amplio pecho. “No sabía que estabas ocultando todo esto bajo tu ropa elegante.”

“¿Es eso algo malo…?”

“¡No!” dijo Keith, demasiado fuerte, e hizo una mueca. “Um. No. Pero… ¿Talas las secoyas en tu tiempo libre, o cargas trenes hasta Colorado? Porque, francamente, esto es – eres ridículo.”

“Ridículo,” repitió Shiro, entretenido. “Ya entiendo.”

“No creo que lo hagas,” dijo Keith, frustrado, todavía trazando los músculos de Shiro y sus cicatrices. “Por dios, Shiro...”

“¿Estás molesto conmigo?” Shiro pregunto con confusión.

“Furioso,” respondió Keith, y lo beso sin rastro alguno de ira, más bien demasiada determinación. Gratamente sorprendido, Shiro lo beso de vuelta, tomando la cabeza de Keith con una mano, pasando los dedos entre los suaves cabellos. Tomo una gran cantidad de esfuerzo mantenerse quieto y no ceder a la tentación de rozarse contra Keith como un bruto impaciente, pero lo consiguió, manteniéndose calmado y compuesto hasta que Keith se separó y dijo sin aire, “¿Puedes enseñarme a chupártela?”

“Joder,” Shiro gruño, recargando la cabeza contra el hombro de Keith.

“¿Es ese un no?”

“Ven aquí,” Shiro rogó, y lo beso de nuevo, más fuerte, jalando a Keith hacia arriba hasta que Shiro quedo sobre su espalda y Keith encima de él, parecido no tener la menor idea de cómo había terminado ahí. Aunque, se recuperó rápidamente, y antes de que Shiro pudiese pronunciar otra palabra Keith se arrastró para meterse entre sus piernas sobre la cama, rodeando la cadera de Shiro con una mano y la otra peligrosamente cerca de su polla.

Keith entrecerró los ojos hacia el pene de Shiro como si fuera un complejo rompecabezas que resolver (lo cual claramente no era). “No creo que vaya a entrar,” dijo francamente, mirando a Shiro.

Keith iba a matarlo, a este paso. Ojo por ojo, ¿No? “Bien,” dijo Shiro débilmente. “No tienes que – no te esfuerces mucho.”

Keith miro su pene de nuevo, ladinamente esta vez, oscureciendo sus ojos. “¿Qué si quiero?” pregunto, bajando la voz. “digo, esforzarme.”

“Keith,” Shiro murmuro. “Solo…solo tócame de momento, ¿Si?”

“Mhm,” dijo Keith, y enrosco sus dedos en la base del miembro de Shiro. Era bueno, pero no suficiente, y Keith fue distraído por el líquido que apareció en la punta – tanto que se inclinó y lo lamio. Shiro gruño y Keith parpadeo, y lo hizo de nuevo, lamiendo por la cabeza y luego moviendo su mano para poder lamer más abajo. Cerro sus labios sobre él, chupando los costados hasta que todo estuvo húmedo y Keith babeo, limpiando su boca mientras se apartaba y mirando hacia Shiro por más instrucciones.

“Usa…tu boca junto a tu mano,” dijo Shiro. “Si escondes los colmillos puedes – nngh, sí, eso.”

Keith había enroscado su lengua en la punta del miembro de Shiro y envolvió sus labios alrededor, cerrando los ojos mientras metía más en su boca. Intento hundirse más con un ligero rastro de dientes y Shiro siseo, y ni siquiera se percató de tener una mano aferrada al cabello de Keith hasta que Keith murmuro sobre su polla y se recargo en su toque, y empujo más su boca sobre Shiro. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y estaba salivando, pero siguió bajando.

“Lento, ve con calma,” dijo Shiro, respirando pesadamente. “Keith –”

La garganta de Keith se contrajo sobre la cabeza de su pene y Shiro gimió, entre queriendo empujar más y preocupado porque Keith fuese a ahogarse. La garganta de Keith seguía contrayéndose en advertencia y ambos temblaron. Keith retrocedió ligeramente, sus labios aun estirados y obscenos, levantando los ojos a los de Shiro.

Era demasiado. Shiro empujó gentilmente sus hombros. “No voy a durar –”

Las uñas de Keith se enterraron en sus muslos, obstinadamente, con los ojos más feroces que nunca. El no iría a ninguna parte.

Shiro cerro sus ojos y se vino.

Había…sido un tiempo, ciertamente. Tras unos segundos Keith hizo un sonido ahogado alrededor de su polla y se apartó, el semen chorreo de sus labios abiertos sobre los abdominales de Shiro. Era un montón. Keith parecía fascinado por ello, y únicamente dejo de masajear el miembro de Shiro cuando Shiro aparto sus manos, su mente y cuerpo llenados por placer entre las pulsaciones, una sacudida en su sistema. No se había sentido bien en un largo tiempo. Definitivamente no asi de bien. Se había olvidado de cómo era…y jamás quería olvidarlo de nuevo.

Apareció un peso en su muslo, y cuando Shiro abrió sus ojos completamente vio a Keith descansando su cabeza ahí, mirando distantemente, recorriendo perezosamente sus dedos sobre la cadera de Shiro. Shiro acaricio su cabello y Keith suspiro, moviéndose para que sus piernas desnudas lo empujaran para levantarse, exponiendo la fuerte línea de su espalda cuando se giró.

Somnoliento y vagamente decepcionado por la falta de caricias, Shiro lo observo levantarse de la cama; tomando un paño y limpiándose superficialmente. Dirigió una mirada hacia Shiro y le arrojo el mismo paño. Shiro lo atrapo, pero no lo uso. No aún. Todavía no estaba listo para moverse.

Keith aparto la vista y tomo su camiseta de donde había sido arrojada en el suelo, pasándola sobre su cabeza y cruzando la habitación hasta que llego a la ventana. Tenía un sillón, rodeado por cojines afelpados que extrañamente utilizaba, y Keith se sentó en el mientras apartaba las aterciopeladas cortinas e inundaba la habitación con plateada luz lunar. Había tensión en sus hombros y Shiro se irguió levemente, pasando el paño sobre si antes de arrojarlo lejos, encarnando las cejas. Keith presionó una mano al cristal, inclinado la cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno.

“¿Qué constelación es la más brillante hoy?” Shiro pregunto.

“Andrómeda,” Keith respondió suavemente. Mantuvo su mano contra el cristal, enroscando los dedos.

Shiro suspiro. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Lo comprendo ya,” dijo Keith, observándolo por sobre su hombro. “el porque me elegiste.”

Shiro repentinamente estaba muy helado. “Yo no–”

“Está bien,” Keith prosiguió, mirando al suelo. “Pareces un generoso y considerado amante, y estoy seguro de que notaste que no estaba quejándome exactamente. Si querías un catamita, elegiste inteligentemente. Nunca he estado atraído a las mujeres. Asi que supongo que funciono, al final.”

Los ojos de Shiro se ensancharon y se sentó completamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Keith, eso no es lo que –”

“No, no estoy…no estoy protestando por el arreglo, Shiro,” le dijo. “Es algo justo, y un alivio, en realidad, saber que puedo pagarte de un modo. Me alegra compartir tu cama a cambio de que me permitas quedarme y tener una pequeña parte de tus bienes –”

“Keith, detente,” dijo Shiro, horrorizado. Keith levanto la vista, confundido, y cerro la boca cuando vio cual fuese la terrible expresión que Shiro hacía. “No eres – no deseaba un  _catamita_ , jamás me aprovecharía de…” dio un respiro tembloroso, recomponiéndose. “No me debes nada, Keith,” dijo con firmeza. “No hay una deuda entre nosotros, ninguna, ¿Me escuchaste?”

Keith frunció el ceño. “Pero la hay, claro que la hay,” insistió. “Eres un hombre rico, un hombre poderoso, y yo soy un huérfano con nada – no me habrías sacado de las calles y dado esta vida a menos que tuvieras algo que ganar de ello.”

“¡¿Eso es lo que crees?!” Shiro demandó, con pánico. “Eso es lo que acabas de pensar, mientras nosotros – cuando yo –”

Keith lo miro con una mezcla de alarma y desconcierto. “Así que… ¿Entonces no me transformaste con la intención de llevarme a tu cama?”

“¡No!” Shiro exclamo. “No a menos que lo quisieras, y creí que lo hacías, pero parece que malinterprete esto terriblemente – y te prometí que jamás te tocaría si no lo querías, y era en serio.  No lo hare, jamás lo hare de nuevo, y lamento que hayas pensado…que yo siquiera pensara …” dejo de hablar, agachando su cabeza.

“Espera, espera, no,” dijo Keith, levantándose apresuradamente del asiento en la ventana y regresando a la cama con cautela, con expresión sincera y segura. “Shiro, lo quería. Te quería a ti, quiero decir.”

“No, tu querías pagarme,” Shiro escupió, con palabras amargas sobre su lengua.

Keith exhalo pesadamente y se sentó en la cama nuevamente. “Jamás he recibido nada que no tuviera un precio. Y estas tan por encima de mí en estatus y sé que lo sabes, y sabes que suposiciones haría la gente.”

“No estoy por encima de ti,” Shiro susurro. “Ya no, Keith, no desde que te transformé y te traje a mi hogar. Nuestro hogar. Eres mi igual aquí, no menos. Lamento no haberlo dejado en claro.”

Keith se paralizo. “¿…Qué?” dijo en un hilo de voz.

“Si fueses a ser mi amante, seriamos iguales también asi,” dijo Shiro. “Todo lo que poseo es tuyo. No hay precio que pagar.”

Keith sacudió la cabeza. “Pero…” trago seco. “Si no quieres un catamita, ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Qué…que seré para ti, si fuésemos amantes? No es como que podamos casarnos.”

“Los vampiros no deben ser solitarios,” dijo Shiro. “Muchos tiene manadas…familias. Y el lazo más cercano que existe entre estas familias es aquel entre compañeros. Aquellos que prometen proteger y apreciar al otro por tanto tiempo ambos vivan.”

“Quieres que sea tu compañero,” Keith susurro.

“No es lo que yo quiera,” Shiro murmuro. “Tal lazo nunca es unilateral, y jamás desearía que fuera –”

“Si,” dijo Keith.

“¿Qué?” dijo Shiro.

“Shiro, si,” dijo Keith, subiendo a la cama y acercándose a él. “No es unilateral. Te dije que quiero quedarme. Contigo.”

Shiro examino su rostro. “¿Comprendes que no debes nada?”

“Lo entiendo,” Keith dijo. “Apenas puedo creerlo, pero comprendo, Shiro.” Sonrió, y fue con un alivio que ambos sintieron. “Me has dado tanto, y ahora pensar que te entregarías a ti mismo también…tomara un tiempo acostumbrarse.”

“Afortunadamente, contamos con demasiado de eso,” Shiro respondió, sonriendo de vuelta al final.

Keith se puso más cerca, y estaban acurrucándose, y era tan perfecto como Shiro había esperado. Keith pauso antes de arrojar un brazo sobre el costado de Shiro, con algo atrevido y protector en el gesto. Pero eso no fue nada comparado a cuando Keith estiro su otra mano y acuno el rostro de Shiro, con el trazo de sus manos suave y ferviente mientras susurraba, “Mio.”

“Tuyo,” dijo Shiro, besando su pulgar. “Soy tuyo.”

El pulgar de Keith fue reemplazado por sus labios, y está vez el beso que compartieron fue lento y casto. Cuando Keith se alejó estaba sonriendo de nuevo, más ampliamente que antes.

“Acabo de acordarme,” se río. “Mañana es mi cumpleaños.”

*

Shiro se consagro al noviembre 13, a pesar de que Keith insistió en que no debían celebrar en absoluto – técnicamente, su decimonoveno cumpleaños había sido el último. Pero aquello no detuvo a Shiro de darle un regalo, de cierto tipo.

Durmieron durante todo el día y parte de la noche, asi que esa mañana ambos estaban mucho más activos de lo usual. Pierre les hizo café y como siempre les ofreció desayuno; como siempre ellos lo rechazaron y le dijeron que lo disfrutará con el resto del personal. Shiro llevo a Keith a las cuadras después, ambos envueltos con sombreros y abrigos, caminando más juntos que normalmente. Era emocionante cada vez que sus manos se rozaban, incluso si era sobre sus guantes. Shiro se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a esto.

“Buenos días, señores,” saludo el mozo principal mientras entraban. El pecho de Keith se inflo ligeramente – prácticamente estaba brillando.

Shiro le lanzó una sonrisa y asistió al mozo. “Buenos días, David. ¿Kuro o Rosa-roja han sido sacados ya?”

“No, señor, están en sus cuadras,” David respondió. “¿Gustaría que enviara a un chico a buscar sus cabestros?”

“Si, gracias,” dijo Shiro. Keith lo miro con creciente emoción. “Que alguien los ate afuera, pero no se molesten en cepillarlos, Keith y yo nos ocuparemos.”

David asintió. “Er…señor, preferiría que los atáramos en lados contrarios, o…”

“¿Red está en temporada?” Shiro preguntó.

“No, señor, acaba de terminarla.” David arrugo el ceño. “Pero, sabe cómo es ella, y ese Kuro una buena bestia, no querrá que nada le pase –”

“Solo átalos a distancia normal,” dijo Shiro. “Tendrán que aprender a tolerarse con el tiempo.”

*

Cuando Shiro y Keith volvieron a sus caballos con los cepillos, encontraron la cosa más cercana un verdadero duelo a la mexicana que Shiro hubiese visto en un tiempo.

Kuro y Red estaban a menos de un metro entre ellos, pero Red había girado su cuerpo casi paralelamente al poste, encarando a Kuro, quien se había alejado de ella tanto como la cuerda del cabestro le permitió. Las orejas de Red estaban alzadas y su cabeza agachada, mostraba los dientes, agitaba la cola, y estampaba duramente las pezuñas. Kuro tenía su orgullosa cabeza erguida enteramente y los oídos atentos, resoplando mientras sus fosas nasales se removían nerviosamente y pisaba la tierra. El blanco de sus ojos se mostró cuando giro a Shiro, y si los caballos pudieran hablar Shiro estaba bastante seguro que Kuro estaría diciendo,  _Sálvame de esta demente._

“Red, no seas así,” Keith le reprendió, acercándose cuidadosamente. No debió haberse preocupado; abandono su pose de ataque en cuanto entro en su vista y olfateo inofensivamente su hombro como si no acabara de estar al borde de atentar un asesinato.

Kuro resoplo, profundamente desconcertado, y únicamente se calmó cuando Shiro comenzó a cepillarlo. Incluso asi, se apartaba cada de Red hacia casi tanto como olfatear en su dirección. “No es tan aterradora, bebé enorme,” Shiro murmuró. “En realidad, creo que ustedes dos tienen potencial.” Kuro se removió y le resoplo en lo que Shiro únicamente podía imaginar cómo firme negación.

Mientras tanto, Keith trenzaba el crin y cola de Red, ella se mantenía perfectamente quieta y bien portada. Keith estaba tarareando algo bajo su aliento – una de las canciones que Shiro tocaba para él, comprendió, el mejor nocturno de Chopin. Una calidez lleno el pecho de Shiro y sonrió irremediablemente. Keith lo atrapo mirando y paro su tarareo, cohibido.

“No pares,” dijo Shiro. “Estaba disfrutando la música.”

“Música, hmph,” Keith respondió, distrayéndose con otra trenza, más compleja que las otras. “Me temo que tararear es hasta donde llega mi habilidad, mi canto es terrible. Las monjas siempre me ponían al fondo durante el coro.”

“Tus habilidades trenzando son bastante impresionantes, sin embargo,” Shiro señalo. “¿De dónde sacaste  _eso_?”

“Oh,” dijo Keith, bajando la vista a la trenza en sus manos y arrugando el ceño. “Trenzaba cabello en el orfanato.”

“Ah,” dijo Shiro, intentando reducir su decepción. Solo porque Keith y el fueran más íntimos ahora y Keith supiera de _su_  pasado no significaba que Keith le hablaría de todo.

Pero entonces Keith suspiro y añadió, “Había una niña pequeña, Adelita, yo siempre trenzaba su cabello. Fui como su hermano mayor; no tuvo a nadie más.”

“¿Fuiste?” preguntó Shiro.

“Si,” dijo Keith enérgicamente, atorando la trenza y alejándose para admirar su trabajo. “Ella fue el origen de mi enfermedad, y falleció de ello mucho antes de que yo lo hiciera.”

“Lo lamento,” Shiro murmuró.

Keith sacudió la cabeza. “Me gustaría creer que está en un lugar mejor. De todos modos, este mundo fue demasiado cruel con ella.”

“¿Quién sabrá?” dijo Shiro. “Si seres como nosotros existen, cualquier cosa es posible.”

Keith asintió. “Si alguien merecía el cielo y paz eterna, aquella fue Adelita.” Aclaro su garganta y miro a Shiro, curveando los labios. “Pero suficientes reminiscencias… ¿No tenemos que ir a un sitio?”

“Eso es,” declaro Shiro. “Feliz cumpleaños, Keith – iremos de paseo.”

*

El bosque estaba más oscuro que soleado, y era sencillo alejar a sus caballos de los brillantes rayos que caían por la cubierta aquí y allá. Red estaba emocionada, ocasionalmente comenzando un trote o tirando de sus riendas, pero Keith la manejaba bien, justo como Shiro sabía que lo haría.

Kuro había visto este camino antes y llevaba una delantera natural con sus largas y sencillas zancadas, con un firme destino. Red aun lo ponía nerviosos de vez en cuando, pero Shiro y Keith estaban callados, y se transmitía a sus caballos. Eran buenos siempre que hubiera distancia entre ellos.

El paseo fue lento y serpenteante, atravesando entre cañadas alejadas y junto pequeños estanques con ranas y diminutos peces oscuros que saltaban desde el reflejo del sol a otro. Estaban siguiendo un estrecho arroyo que llevaba aquí tanto como Shiro, el borboteo de agua que resonaba entre los árboles incrementaba su volumen mientras se acercaban a su destino.

Cuando al finalmente llegaron, Keith jadeo.

Era todo un espectáculo – la cascada caía sobre el acantilado en amplios listones de agua, haciéndose iridiscentes por el brillo del sol en ellos. Estaban en la cima del camino que guiaba hacia el estanque abajo, el cual estaba envuelto en niebla y ensombrecido por el acantilado a esta hora del día. Para el atardecer, sería demasiado brillante para ellos, pero por ahora era fresco y seguro.

“Es mágico,” Keith susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro. “Como un oasis oculto.”

“Pensé en que te gustaría,” dijo Shiro. “El estanque es poco profundo, y la orilla es un lugar agradable para descansar. Si asi quieres.”

Keith asintió, sonriéndole. “Lo hago,” dijo. “Realmente lo hago.”

Ataron los caballos a una distancia separada segura en la cima, se quitaron los zapatos, arremangaron sus pantalones, y retaron al otro hasta el estanque. Keith estaba riendo y sonrojado cuando llegaron, y Shiro lo elevo en sus brazos y lo beso porque era demasiado encantador para no hacerlo. Keith paso sus brazos por el cuello de Shiro y lo acerco, Shiro podía sentir la sonrisa de Keith contra sus labios.

“Gracias,” Keith susurro. “Sé que dijiste que no debo nada, pero…” se mordió los labios. “¿Cuándo es  _tu_ cumpleaños?”

Shiro resoplo. “Te vas a reír.”

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”

“Es el día bisiesto,” Shiro suspiro. “febrero, 29.”

“Oh, vaya,” Keith río. “Eso _es_  mala suerte.”

“La suerte no es exactamente mi fuerte,” Shiro afirmo seriamente.

“Hmph,” dijo Keith, con los brazos aun en el cuello de Shiro. “Entonces tendremos que celebrarlo dos días cada año para compensarlo. Oh, no, no trates de contradecirme,” advirtió. “Si tú haces cosas lindas por mí, también puedo hacerlas yo por ti. Eso no es sobre pagar deudas, es sobre ser una buena pareja. La cual pretendo ser, solo para que sepas.”

“Ya lo eres,” le aseguro Shiro, acariciando su cabello. “Eres más de lo que merezco, Keith.”

“Calla,” dijo Keith. “Debemos hacer algo respecto a esta autoestima tuya. Tienes todas las razones para ser un completo idiota arrogante, sabes – tienes una finca, todo el dinero que podrías desear, los mejores trajes que el dinero puede comprar, una docena de caballos, dos docenas de sirvientes, jardines encantadores, un hermoso bosque con una hermosa cascada, y un rostro devastadoramente atractivo.”

“Y a ti,” Shiro dijo. “También, te tengo.”

“Si, pero no soy buen partido –”

“Ruego por disentir,” Shiro murmuro, respirando en su mandíbula, haciendo a Keith temblar. “¿Quiere que sea un completo idiota arrogante?”

Keith separo los labios. “Bueno,” dijo, “quizás no completamente. Tal vez solo un poco arrogante, a veces, cuando debas serlo.”

“¿Y cuándo sería eso, hm?”

“Cuando cualquiera cuestione tu autoridad,” Keith susurro, respirando cálidamente en su oído. “Cuando cualquiera dude por un segundo que seas el hombre más poderoso en esta ciudad, si no es que del país entero. Cuando cualquiera te amenace o menosprecie por no ser como ellos. Porque tú eres  _mejor que ellos._ ”

Los colmillos de Shiro aparecieron sin que él lo notara, y pincharon por la piel de Keith. Keith no lo detuvo. “¿Eso te gusta, no es asi?” dijo, casi gruñendo. “Te gusta mi poder, te gusta saber que pocos se atreverían a enfrentarme, te gusta que tenga una reputación.”

“Si,” siseo Keith, incapaz de negarlo.

“Te gusta tener todo ese poder para ti también,” Shiro se percató. “¿Te gusta saber que podría destrozar a cualquiera que te lastimase si me lo pidieras? ¿Te gusta saber que te temerán y envidiarán en igual medida cuando te vean a mi lado? ¿Te gusta saber que cuando sean reducidos a arena y gusanos aun estaremos aquí, juntos, incluso mejor que ahora?”

“Shiro,” Keith jadeo, ambos se removieron, enterrando las garras en la piel contraria. “Dios, realmente eres impío.”

“Por supuesto,” Shiro ronroneo. “¿Y sabes qué más?”

“Qué,” Keith susurro.

Shiro sonrió y lo empujo al agua.

Keith grito y cayo con un resonante chapoteo en la superficie, escupiendo como una pequeña fuente y mirando mal a Shiro. “Lo retiro,” Keith refunfuño, “Ya eres un idiota.”

“Aunque, uno devastadoramente atractivo,” Shiro le recordó, quitándose su abrigo y doblando sus mangas. Keith dejo de estar molesto y en su lugar comenzó a mirar. Shiro camino hacia él y se inclinó como si fuera por un beso, solo para salpicarle cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

Keith se levantó, poniendo las manos en puños sueltos. “Oh, entonces  _ese es_  tu juego, ¡Canalla!”

“¿Canalla? ¡Creí que era un caballero!” Shiro jadeo, fingiendo ofensa.

“¡No, un canalla! Un verdadero villano condenado–” Keith le salpico el rostro y Shiro rio y se tambaleo, arrojándole otro poco de agua fría. Keith tomo uno de los juncos que crecían en la orilla y lo golpeo con él en venganza. Shiro tomo uno más largo y golpeo el de Keith como una espada, terminando por explotar ambos en una nube algodones que giro por el aire y se atascó en sus cabellos y la boca de Keith, llevando a unos buenos cinco minutos de disgustados balbuceos y meterse al agua.

Para el final, ambos estaban completamente empapados, con cabellos correando y corazones ligeros por reírse. “Nuestras ropas se arruinaron,” Keith señalo, quitando una de las muchas semillas de junco de la camisa de Shiro.

“Suerte que tengamos tantas,” respondió Shiro bromista.

Keith le dirigió una mirada de cariñosa exasperación y sacudió la cabeza. “Voy a secarme en la orilla para no arruinar la silla de Red, igual. ¿Quieres acompañarme?”

“Siempre,” dijo Shiro sencillamente.

Keith se sonrojo, pero dejo a Shiro descansar junto a él en la fría tierra, rozando sus manos y luego uniéndolas. Shiro paso su pulgar en la muñeca de Keith y Keith suspiro, cerrando los ojos. “Este fue un buen regalo,” dijo.

“Me alegra,” Shiro murmuro. “Me gusta verte feliz.”

Keith sonrió ante aquello. “También me gusta verte feliz,” dijo. “Nunca sonreías, cuando nos habíamos conocido.”

“Tampoco tú,” dijo Shiro. “Parece como hace mucho…pero no fue mucho tiempo en absoluto.”

“A veces las cosas cambian bastante, en poco tiempo.” Keith ya no estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía.

“Si, supongo,” dijo Shiro, girando sobre su lado para mirar Keith, apretando su mano. “¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, Keith?”

Keith abrió los ojos. “Son tantas cosas,” admitió. “Esto no parece real. Tu y yo. Esto.” Levanto sus manos enlazadas. “Pase tantos años convenciéndome de que podría liberarme de mis pensamientos impuros y deseos y ahora…”

“No son impuros,” Shiro le dijo firmemente. “Solo porque un libro viejo y algunas monjas te digan que lo son, no lo hace verdad. No saben cosa alguna sobre ti, y nosotros, y de cómo nos sentimos.”

“Estaba seguro de que algo en mi estaba mal,” dijo Keith. “Aun me pregunto…no puedo más que preguntarme.” Suspiro. “Henry no era únicamente mi amigo. Creo…creo que era como yo. Nunca hablamos de ello. Por supuesto. Nadie desea hablar de ello jamás. Pero…había momentos. ¿Sabes? En que lo miraba, y él me miraba a mí, y yo sentía algo…algo más. Casi peligroso.”

“¿Lo amabas?” preguntó Shiro.

Keith soltó un suspiro tembloroso. “Eso creo,” dijo. “Ralamente no sé cómo se siente el amor, porque nunca me permití experimentarlo. Pero si hubiese…”

“Puedes hacerlo,” dijo Shiro. “Experimentarlo.”

“¿Contigo?” los ojos de Keith se ablandaron. “Me gustaría tratar.” Giró su cabeza hacia Shiro. “¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?”

“Cuando era humano, si,” dijo Shiro. “Hubo una mujer, en Japón. Estábamos por comprometernos…pero aquello fue antes de que mi barco zarpara, y nunca volviera.”

“¿Una mujer?” Keith lo pensó. “¿Entonces favoreces a ambos sexos?”

Shiro se encogió de hombros. “Usualmente no favorezco a nadie, dicha sea la verdad. La atracción es rara para mí.”

“Hmm,” dijo Keith. “¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿La mujer?”

“Lo olvide,” dijo Shiro.

“¿Aunque la amabas?”

“Lo olvide porque la amaba,” Shiro respondió.

“Oh,” Keith murmuro. Suspiro y se pegó al costado de Shiro, sus manos unidas descansaban sobre el pecho de Shiro. “No quiero olvidar a Henry,” le dijo.

“No lo hagas,” dijo Shiro.

“No tengo una fotografía suya,” dijo Keith.

“Haz una propia,” dijo Shiro. “Píntalo.”

“No puedo pintar,” Keith murmuro.

“¿Alguna vez lo intentaste?”

Keith lo miro, reflexivo. “No,” dijo. “Aun no.”

“Entonces intenta,” alentó Shiro.

Keith asintió, y cerró los ojos otra vez, viéndose más contento que antes.

Para cuando sus ropas se secaron, el sol estaba peligrosamente alto en el cielo y el estanque estaba más soleado que oscuro. Los dos se apresuraron hacia los caballos, quienes estaban observando en sus respectivas áreas e ignoraban al otro. Red se negaba a compartir la dulce hierba de la pradera sin excepción, pero Keith siempre conseguía convencerla al final.

Cuando estuvieron los dos en sus sillas, Keith dijo, “Te reto de vuelta.”

“Ni siquiera conoces el camino,” Shiro protesto.

“Te apuesto a que sí,” Keith respondió. Red sintió su emoción y mastico, impaciente.

“Nunca has ido más rápido que en un trote con ella,” Shiro añadió. “Podrías caer.”

“Podría, pero no lo hare.”

Kuro había notado la disposición de la yegua por correr y se removió debajo de Shiro con similar anticipación. “No hagas que me lamente decir si,” Shiro cedió.

“Oh, vas a lamentarlo, porque vas a perder,” declaro Keith, acortando las riendas y aferrando sus piernas sobre el torso de Red, y aquella fue la única advertencia que Shiro obtuvo antes de que Keith chasqueara la lengua y la yegua saliera disparada, galopando lejos entre los árboles.

Shiro maldijo y enterró sus talones, yendo tras ellos, el cuello de Kuro se echaba hacia adelante mientras sus pezuñas golpeaban el suelo. Shiro alcanzo a Keith rápidamente, pero Red le chillo a Kuro, empujando las patas traseras y haciendo el paso del semental titubear, dándole a Keith la delantera otra vez. Shiro tiro de Kuro, dándole a Red un trecho más amplio. Keith continuaba en control de ella, sorpresivamente, incluso mientras ella corria a una velocidad vertiginosa con cada rastro de imprudencia abandonada en su sangre mustang.

Kuro tomo nuevamente la delantera, luego Red, luego Kuro, luego Red, y Shiro no tenía idea de que la yegua fuese tan rápida. No parecía un caballo de carreras, y dudaba que ella hubiera tenido algo de purasangre o árabe, pero Shiro supuso que aquello no importaba ya que ella había aprendido a correr para sobrevivir, aprendió tras horas de nacer, a escapar la persecución de cualquier depredador menos uno.

Shiro supo lo que Keith veía en ella entontes, mientras ella rebasaba a Kuro en una última ráfaga de energía y lo vencía al pasar los protones, con el pelaje oscurecido del sudor y boca manchada de espuma, con ojos reluciendo en un brillo poco diferente al de Keith mismo. Ella era salvaje, y Keith no la había domesticado en absoluto. Ella jamás había estado realmente rota, y jamás lo estaría verdaderamente.

“Bien,” Shiro admitió, desmontando y acariciando el húmedo hocico de Kuro tranquilizadoramente. “Tu ganaste.”

Keith no respondió, todavía arriba de su silla. Estaba desplomado sobre el cuello de Red, colgando los brazos a cada costado, respirando con tanto cansancio como su caballo. “Buena chica,” Keith le decía, presionando el rostro a su crin. “Lo hiciste, Red. Lo hicimos.”

Red estaba respirando pesadamente, pero relincho, en la respuesta más gentil que tenía. Era un sonido que las madres hacia seguido al llamar a sus potrillos, Shiro lo sabía. Cuando Keith la desmontó ella hizo el sonido otra vez, y él lo imitó. No era realmente acertado, pero Red revolvió sus cabellos de todos modos, y permitió a Keith guiarla por los portones a su establo sin rezongar una vez.

Cuando ambos caballos estaban asegurados y les dieron agua fresca, ellos dos caminaron de vuelta a la casa, sintiendo el sueño calando en sus huesos mientras el sol alcanzaba su cima en el cielo.

“Ambos necesitamos una ducha,” Keith bostezo cuando la puesta se aseguró detrás. “Solo puedo oler caballos.”

“Creí que te gustaban los caballos.”

“Preferiría olerte a ti,” respondió Keith.

Más tarde, cuando ambos lograron meterse en la bañera ligeramente más grande de Shiro, Shiro pregunto, “¿A qué _huelo_?”

Keith levanto la cabeza. “¿No lo sabes?”

“No,” dijo Shiro. “Sé que los sires deben tener esencias, y que aquellos a quienes transforman supuestamente deben poder olerla. Pero no puedo olerlo yo mismo realmente.”

“Bueno,” Keith dijo arrastrando, “Yo definitivamente puedo.”

“¿Y?”

“¿Cómo describes una esencia? Oh, no lo sé. Es tranquilizante. Es familiar, de algún modo, incluso la primera vez. Era algo como…el olor del aire tras la caída de la lluvia, limpio y terroso. Aunque, algo definido.” Arrugo la frente en concentración. “Lluvia con relámpagos.”

“Eso suena…agradable,” Shiro murmuro.

“¿Qué esperabas, algo asqueroso?”

“No,” dijo Shiro. “Simplemente…algo más fuerte, supongo. Como cítricos, o canela, o pino. No…lluvia.”

“ _Es_  fuerte,” dijo Keith, sentándose y elevando una ceja. “Solo de diferente manera. Como la cascada – hay una fuerza en ello, poder. No fue debilidad la que se abrió paso entre roca sólida, Shiro.”

Shiro lo miro con ojos entreabiertos. “Tú también tienes un olor. Es como el sabor que tenía tu sangre…el sabor de tu alma, como dirías.”

Keith mordió su labio. “¿Y cómo sabia?”

“Fuerte, pero dulce,” dijo Shiro con una sonrisa. “Igual que tú.”

*

Se secaron y vistieron en agradable quietud. Shiro cerro las cortinas y se metió en la cama, y Keith titubeo, parado cerca de la puerta. “Yo…debería volver a mi habitación,” dijo Keith tímidamente.

“¿Y eso por qué?”

“Es…demasiado arriesgado,” Keith murmuró. “Si las criadas vieran…”

“Si las criadas vieran, no dirían nada,” Shiro sentenció. “No necesitas ocultarte aquí, Keith.”

Keith lo miro con inseguridad. “¿Confías en ellas? ¿Aunque esto– nosotros – seamos ilegales?”

“Keith, ven aquí,” Shiro suspiro, y Keith obedeció, tenso mientras que Shiro envolvía un brazo a su alrededor y lo acercaba. “Tienes razón en que esto no sea legal. Pero créeme cuando te digo que jamás dejaría que algo te sucediera.”

“No puedes prometer eso,” Keith susurro. “Un hombre es enviado a prisión por menos de lo que hemos hecho, Shiro. Es incorrecto, a los ojos de la ley y el público, y la iglesia y –”

“Su mirada no está aquí,” dijo Shiro. “Y nunca lo estará.”

“Deseo creerte,” dijo Keith, atorando la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Shiro. “Deseo tanto poder creerte.”

“Créeme, entonces,” Shiro murmuró. “Estas a salvo aquí.”

Keith suspiro y dio un pequeño asentimiento, apretando sus manos a la camisa de Shiro. “Bien,” le dijo, y se quedó.

*

Noviembre fue un mes de largos paseos entre arboles vacíos al atardecer y leves secretos intercambiados bajo las sabanas al amanecer. Shiro comenzó a preguntarse, día con día, si realmente había estado enamorado antes después de todo, porque enamorarse de Keith no se sentía como nada que hubiese sentido antes.

Lo sorprendía en momentos inesperados – cuando Keith echaba atrás su cabeza y reía, ruidosamente, sin complejos; cuando la luna tocaba sus ojos exactamente; cuando se removía en sueños y soltaba pequeños sonidos inconformes cada que Shiro se levantaba antes. Shiro estaba acostumbrado a vivir sólo, se había permitido resignarse con apatía y amargura, y amar a Keith era como ver el sol tras un siglo en la oscuridad.

En las ocasiones en que viajaban a la ciudad juntos, nadie jamás reconoció a Keith. Shiro no esperaba que lo hicieran – había cambiado, por dentro y fuera, y desprendía una nueva clase de confianza que no provenía de un huérfano rebelde o un trabajador enfermo. Aún seguía a Shiro por consejo y difícilmente tenía el porte y modales de un verdadero caballero, pero su transformación fue notoria y Shiro no dudaba que únicamente continuaría progresando.

La primera nevada cayo en la primera semana de diciembre, ligera y derretida para la mañana, dejando cristales escarchados en las ventanas cuando despertaban. Shiro y Keith pasaban la noche acurrucados en la crujiente chimenea con frecuencia, y cazaban únicamente cuando tenían que hacerlo, guardando siempre algo del sótano. Los wapitíes estaban migrando al sur del bosque, lejos del territorio de Shiro, asi que se alimentaban de ciervos en su lugar. Mayormente machos – evitaban a las embarazadas. Shiro jamás había explorado el bosque enteramente, asi que seguido se tropezaban con nuevos lugares durante sus casas y paseos – arboles antiguos, anillos de hadas, mas arroyos pequeños y lagunas, e incluso algunas cuevas.

Keith convenció a Shiro de explorar aquellas cuabas durante alguna tarde, y aunque les recordaban demasiado a las celdas del cuartel, genuinamente deleitaban a Keith. Estaba fascinado por los arroyos de agua helada y las extrañas criaturas que escondían – salamandras de vibrantes colores y cangrejos irritables, mayormente. Había arañas gigantes, también, y le daban escalofríos a Shiro, pero Keith les dejaba trepar por sus dedos, pasando sus peludas patas por su piel una a una.

“¿Te gustaría sostenerla?” Keith pregunto una vez, sosteniendo el aterrador arácnido más nuevo que había descubierto como si fuera un cachorro.

“Me temo que deberé rechazarlo,” Shiro balbuceo, esperando no estar haciendo demasiadas muecas.

Keith había encogido los hombros, imperturbable. “Son interesantes,” le dijo, y gentilmente la puso de nuevo en su roca.

Keith verdaderamente tenía una inclinación por cosas ‘interesantes’. Recogía huesos cuando los encontraban en el bosque – aves y roedores, mayoritariamente, pero una vez encontró toda una hasta de ciervo y lo llevo a casa como si fuese oro puro. Encontraron caparazones de tortuga vacíos mordisqueados por nutrias o águilas, y una vez la piel de una serpiente que crujía con cada toque. Aunque, no todos los descubrimientos de Keith eran tan macabros – le gustaban las plumas también, suaves plumas rayadas de búho y de buitre negro las cuales mantenía en jarrones como flores.

A Shiro le gustaba buscar las rocas más lindas de rio, pulidas suavemente por la corriente, y teniendo suerte, un trozo puro de cuarzo rosa medio enterrado en la tierra. Keith mantenía una o dos piedras en su bolsillo todo el tiempo, como amuletos de la suerte, suponía Shiro.

Entre más conocían el bosque, más los conocía este a ellos. Los ciervos, extrañamente, parecían tolerarlos, especialmente durante el día. Quizás sabían que no salían a cazar cuando el sol estaba en alto, porque apenas corrían, y estaban suficientemente cómodos pastar cerca.

Ardillas y roedores chillaban fuertemente desde los árboles, y a veces Keith molía granos o nueces de la cocina para ofrecérselos. Eso atraía mapaches y cacomixtles en las noches, comían las nueces enteras con sus manos extrañamente humanas y trepaban al tronco más cercano para comerlos en las ramas, tirando las cáscaras en sus cabezas. Los zorros los seguían entre la maleza si llevaban más que comida de ardillas – a los ciervos les gustaba el maíz, igual que a ellos.

Una o dos veces vieron pumas merodeando, generalmente en las horas justo antes del amanecer, sus brillantes ojos encontraron los de Shiro y Keith por un momento, un silencioso reconocimiento entre depredadores, antes de que caminaran de nuevo a las sombras.

Pero los animales favoritos de Keith, por lo que Shiro sabía, eran los cuervos.

Eran aves carroñeras, y se congregaban sobre cada nuevo cadáver de ciervo casi tan pronto como Keith y Shiro hubiesen terminado su alimento. Shiro los encontraba irritantes, con sus estridentes graznidos y expectantes ojos saltones, pero Keith les lanzaba sobras. Había comenzado a cargar un pequeño cuchillo con él para facilitarle la tarea, y los cuervos revoloteaban a su alrededor. Shiro no estaría sorprendido si Keith consiguiera que comieran de su mano.

Keith los nombro, por supuesto que lo hizo. Era ridículo, pero verdaderamente no hacía a Shiro amarlo menos.

Aunque, Amor no hubiese sido mencionado desde aquel día en la cascada. Keith aún se ponía nervioso acerca de tales temas, especialmente cerca de otros, y dormía en cama de Shiro casi cada noche, pero a veces Shiro despertaba para descubrir el lado de Keith frío. Al principio estaba dolido, pero rápidamente se volvió aparente que Keith no se iba por alguna falta de afecto, sino más bien porque temía cuán grande el afecto por el otro era. Keith aun temía que alguien lo descubriera. Tomaría tiempo, Shiro comprendía eso, y mientras tanto estaría ahí para cuidar de Keith de cualquier modo que Keith le permitiera.

Tampoco habían hecho más que besarse luego de su primera noche juntos. No molestaba a Shiro – Keith estaba intentando encontrar balance en su relación y su nueva vida, y debió haber sido suficientemente abrumador. Shiro no deseaba causarle más estrés al presionarlo de algún modo. Aun asi, a veces sus besos se volvían sinuosos al igual que Keith, perdiendo su suavidad mientras asumía el control, y Shiro lo permitía.

A ambos les gustaba dejar marcas en el otro. Al principio Keith estaba asustado de hacerlo, de que alguien pudiese verlas, aunque Shiro le aseguro que sanaban rápido. Cambio de opinión en cuando Shiro puso moretones en los huesos de sus caderas y muslos, floreciendo rojo y purpura donde solo él podía verlos mientras Keith se retorcía irremediablemente. Luego de eso, Keith mordió su cuello.

Shiro se había sorprendido un poco. No sabía si otros sires les permitían a sus descendientes morderlos, pero él no iba a detener Keith de hacerlo. Lamio las mordidas y gimió profundamente en su garganta como si verdaderamente le ofreciera algo, como si la sangre de Shiro fuera lo que necesitara. Shiro lo beso cuando se apartó de la mordida, con labios sangrientos y todo, con sabor a sal y metal. Keith había dejado que Shiro lo pusiera completamente en la cama, arqueándose cuando Shiro presiono sus muñecas a las almohadas y lo beso tan fuertemente como se atrevía. Gimieron y embistieron contra el otro desordenadamente hasta que ambos se corrieron con un jadeo del nombre del otro, recostándose exhaustos tras la sensación con sus frentes unidas, respirando en el otro.

“Te amo,” Shiro había susurrado luego de que Keith se durmiera, apartando los húmedos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

Keith se quedó, aquella vez.

*

Para Navidad, la nieve era de algunos metros de alto, y hacia las noches brillantes. Llevaban a los caballos en cortos paseos bajo la luna, el bosque se transformó en una extraña pintura plateada, ahogando todo, tan silenciosamente que casi no se hablaban. Cada palabra sonaba como un disparo en esas pacificas noches invernales, alteradas únicamente por ulular de solitarios búhos o el ruido de nieve cayendo de las pesadas ramas de los pinos. Y, por supuesto, el crujido de los cascos de los caballos rompiendo en el frio polvo. Las pisadas eran fáciles de escuchar noches asi.

Pero no escucharon las pisadas aquella noche en particular hasta que fue tarde.

Shiro había percibido una esencia– aparentemente distante, pero lo incomodaba. No podía recordar donde la había olido antes, pero estaba seguro de haberlo hecho. Keith, notando su inquietud, detuvo a Red.

“¿Qué es?” susurró, el aire salía de su boca como un fantasma.

“No lo sé,” dijo Shiro. Se balanceo en la montura, girándose ver tras él. Nada. Frunció el ceño. Los Galra no habían estado cerca de su bosque en un tiempo, pero…podría haber jurado que había olido a los Galra. Galra, pero algo extraño. Había otro aroma mezclado ahí, y aquello era lo que le confundía.

Keith también olfateo el aire, apretando el agarre en las riendas. “Está cerca, Shiro, cualquier cosa que sea.”

“¿Cerca? No, no puede ser, es –”

Los caballos se alzaron y relincharon con terror, el sonido resonó ensordecedoramente entre los árboles. Keith cayó de la silla, golpeando su espalda en la nieve con un quejido. Shiro se mantuvo en su silla, pero Kuro estaba saltando en su sitio, listo para correr, masticando las riendas.

De pie en el claro frente a ellos estaba alguien que Shiro había esperado no ver jamás.

“Sendak,” gruño, levantando el mentón. “Estos bosques son míos ahora, y no tienes lugar aquí.”

El Galra avanzo, sobrepasaba la altura de cualquier hombre humano, con hombros tan amplios como el roble tras él, y los caballos chillaron de nuevo. Keith rápidamente se puso de pie con dificultad, y Shiro desmontó antes de que Kuro saltara. El semental corrió tan pronto Shiro soltó sus riendas, pero Red permaneció junto a Keith, resoplando y pateando la nieve. Sendak la miro, impasible, mostrando sus colmillos.

“¡Vete!” Keith gritó, intentando alejarla. “Red, vete, sal de aquí, ¡Sigue a Kuro!”

“Oh, que dulce,” dijo Sendak, entrecerrando su único ojo amarillo, el otro brillaba un violeta constante, rodeado de horribles cicatrices de donde había sido arrancado. “¿Le diste a tu mascota un caballito, Shiro? Escuche que has estado bebiendo sangre de ciervo estos días…me pregunto si sus sangres se parecen en algo.”

“¡No!” gritó Keith antes de que pudiera abalanzarse hacia ella, y golpeó el costado de Red tan fuerte como pudo. Ella se alejó de el con un agudo relinchido, sorprendida y herida, y corrió tras Kuro entre los árboles en un galope asustado, agachando la cabeza.

Sendak sonrió. “Me sorprende que hayas transformado uno tan impulsivo, Shiro. Creí que los preferías dóciles y rotos.”

“Cállate,” Shiro gruño.

“Aunque, pensándolo bien, no estabas tan ansioso por follar a esos criadores que Haggar te dio. De hecho, según recuerdo, abriste sus gargantas con una lija metálica.”

Keith miro hacia Shiro con ojos enormes. “Me rogaron,” Shiro respondió, sin mirar a Keith.

“Incluso como humano era un asesino despiadado,” Sendak dijo a Keith. “Puede fingir todo lo que quiera, arreglarse y esconderse en su bonita mansión, pero no ha cambiado realmente. Si lo pusiéramos de vuelta en la arena, seguiría siendo el Campeón.”

“Te equivocas,” Keith exclamo, mostrándole los colmillos a Sendak. “Vete de nuestro bosque.”

El vampiro más viejo parecía sorprendido, luego burlón, observando a Shiro y sonriendo con sus interminables hileras de afilados dientes. “¿Nuestro? Vaya, vaya, verdaderamente estas tomándote libertades con este, Shiro. Cuando escuche que te habías vuelto un a sire, había esperado algo mejor que esto. Ningún sire Galra respetado permitiría a su descendencia hablar fuera de turno.”

“Entonces es algo bueno que no sea Galra, y jamás lo seré,” dijo Shiro.

“Ah, pero lo eres,” Sendak replico. “Fue nuestro suero lo que te transformo. Y eso lleva a la razón de mi visita – tendré que llevarme esto.” Antes de que Shiro pudiera siquiera abrir su boca, Sendak se abalanzó y tomo a Keith con una masiva mano, la que los Druidas le habían dado. Era de piel mezclada con cables y metal con una insidiosa magia violeta, y era demasiado fuerte para que Keith se soltara.

“¡Déjame!” Keith gritó, retorciéndose inútilmente e intentando liberar sus brazos atrapados. “¡Suéltame!”

“No,” Sendak dijo lentamente, oprimiendo más fuerte. Los gritos de Keith se transformaron en toz, ensanchando los ojos, las mágicas runas en la piel de Sendak relucieron. Jadeo y cerro sus ojos con dolor y Shiro se acercó, únicamente para detenerse cuando Sendak añadió, “Otro paso, y le quebrare todas las costillas.”

“Que quieres,” Shiro escupió, asustado y molesto, con los ojos fijados en Keith.

“No es lo que  _yo_  quiera,” dijo Sendak. “Haggar ha estado ocupada últimamente, como abras podido notar.”

“Si,” Shiro dijo, asegurando. “Ha estado matando a los chicos de la ciudad.”

“Ha estado tratando de descifrar como crear más como tú,” Sendak corrigió. “Verás, el suero, y todas las demás notas que tomo, fueron robadas poco tiempo después de que te soltáramos. ¿No sabrás nada sobre eso?”

 _Thace y Ulaz._  “No,” Shiro escupió. “Ambos sabemos que no estaba en mis sentidos y apenas podría haberles robado entonces. Ve al punto. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué necesitas a Keith?”

“Fue magia antigua lo que te transformo,” dijo Sendak. “Haggar quiere usarla de nuevo. Y ella cree que puede usar a este…Keith para descubrirlo.”

“Eso no tiene sentido,” Shiro exclamó, con pánico. “Keith no sabe nada del suero, nada –”

“Pero lo transformaste usando su magia,” Sendak interrumpió. “Asi que tiene, de hecho, bastante sentido.”

“No puedes lastimarlo,” dijo Shiro, empuñando las manos, con ojos llameantes. “No te dejare lastimarlo; te matare si intentas apartarlo de mí, no creas que no lo hare.”

Sendak función el ceño y alzo a Keith hacia su rostro, analizándolo por un momento, y olfateándolo después. Shiro gruño furiosamente y Keith se retorció, temblando mientras Sendak olía su cuello. “Basta,” Keith susurro. “No…”

Sendak se apartó, sorprendido. “¿Él es tu  _pareja_?”

“Si,” dijo Shiro, firme en su sitio.

Sendak miro a Keith nuevamente. “Este…este  _patético bicho_ …es tu compañero.” Lo miro. “Has hecho una mala elección, Shiro. Estoy decepcionado.”

“No estoy aquí para complacerte, Sendak, por mucho que te gustaría,” Shiro le dijo.

La mirada de Sendak se endureció. “Yo podría habértelo dado todo,” le gritó. “No pretendas que nunca fuiste tentado, alguna vez.”

“Aquello fue hace mucho tiempo, ya suéltalo,” dijo Shiro, con una súplica colándose en su voz.

Quizás eso lo consiguió, pero de cualquier modo Sendak liberó a Keith, su agotado cuerpo cayo en la nieve. Sendak sacudió la cabeza mientras Shiro corria junto a Keith y lo levantaba, alejándose de Sendak mientras Keith tosía y se aferraba a su costado, tembloroso. “Eres un tonto, Shiro,” dijo Sendak fríamente. “Ambos sabemos que no eres un sire tan fuerte, y te has hecho más débil al tomar un compañero. Lotor tomara ventaja de esa debilidad. Tal vez mañana, quizás en un siglo o dos, pero lo hará.”

“Si realmente me querías como tu compañero, debiste haberme escuchado y dejar a los Galra,” dijo Shiro, levantando la vista. “Sé que lo deseabas. Sé que aún lo deseas. Mírate, todavía haciendo recados para Haggar, incluso tras todo lo que te hizo. Lo que nos hizo.”

“Sabes que huir habría sido imposible,” Sendak respondió, agachando las orejas con pesar. “Sabes que, si hubiese habido una oportunidad, incluso la más pequeña, habría intentado –”

“No,” Shiro susurro, acercando a Keith. “No, Sendak, no lo sé. Y es demasiado tarde ahora, de todos modos. Ochenta y seis años tarde.”

Sendak estuvo rígido mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer otra vez. “Lo habría hecho,” repitió, pero con derrota, y se giró. “Informaré a Haggar que no encontré nada de valor, y que tu pareja es inservible para los Galra. No te molestará…por un tiempo, al menos.”

“Y tú te irás,” Shiro dijo.

“Si,” dijo Sendak. “Iré al cuartel de Zarkon en el primer deshielo. Espero no volver a este sitio.”

“Mejor asi,” Shiro murmuró.

Sendak suspiro. “Vrepit sa, Shiro,” le dijo.

Shiro trago, y no levanto la vista para verlo marcharse. “Vrepit sa,” respondió, susurrantes palabras alejadas por la nieve danzante, y cuando alzo la mirada Sendak no estaba.

Shiro se hundió con alivio. “¿Estás bien?” le pregunto a Keith, cuando dio un paso y se encogió.

“Eso creo,” Keith murmuró. “Algo adolorido…” miro por la nieve. “¿Dónde esta Red?”

“Dejaron huellas, aquí,” dijo Shiro, guiándolo por el conjunto de profundas pisadas de cascos.

“¿Quién era ese?” Keith pregunto mientras seguía el rastro, con respiración aun desigual.

“Sendak,” dijo Shiro. No quería soltar el hombro de Keith, y no podía evitar que sus manos temblasen.

Keith frunció el ceño. “Si, sí, eso lo Sé, se llama Sendak y es parte de los Galra y – Ow – quería que fueras su pareja, Pero ¿cómo lo conoces?”

“Él era…Haggar también experimentó con él,” Shiro dijo. “Abecés nos juntaba en la arena. Fue…fue una época difícil, Keith, por favor no pienses mucho en ello.”

“No, yo comprendo,” dijo Keith suavemente. “La guerra hace parejas extrañas, ¿Verdad?”

La nieve caía más pesada, envolviendo el mundo en blanco. “No era asi,” dijo Shiro.

“¿De parejas?”

“No,” Shiro dijo.

“Pero…lo consideraste.”

“Considere varias cosas terribles, Keith,” suspiro Shiro. “Considere cualquier cosa que pudiese liberarme. Considere más una barra metálica que a Sendak.”

“Shiro,” Keith susurro, tocando su brazo, “No pregunto por celos. Estoy preguntándote si te hirió.”

Shiro parpadeo. Keith tenía solo preocupación en el rostro, y su corazón dio un vuelco. “Oh,” dijo. “No, el…no, Keith. Sendak no me hirió, no asi. Podrá ser tosco y posesivo, pero…había cierto respetó entre nosotros.”

“Me alegra,” Keith dijo. “Me alegra tanto que no lo hiciera, Shiro.” Se estremeció. “No me gustaba su olor.”

“¿No?” Shiro intento recordarlo, y descubrió que, como muchas otras cosas, lo había eliminado firmemente de su mente. Hasta nunca.

“No,” dijo Keith. “Como vino barato. Alguna clase de alcohol. Fuerte y empalagoso, casi corrosivo.”

Shiro lo recordó.

“El tuyo es mucho mejor,” Keith añadió, girando momentáneamente el rostro hacia Shiro y suspirando. “Mucho mejor.”

Hubo un repentino borrón de sombras y breves movimientos entre la nieve adelante y se apresuraron hacia él, cubriendo sus ojos de la nieve.

“Oh, gracias a dios,” Keith suspiro mientras la nieve se aplacaba lo suficiente para que vieran a los dos caballos. “¡Red!”

Los dos caballos ya no estaban ignorándose más. Estaban acurrucados, el cuello de Kuro inclinado y la cabeza agachada para cubrir a Red del viento helado mientras la pequeña yegua escondía su cabeza en su hombro. Shiro siguió a Keith hasta ellos y Red levanto su cabeza, relinchando en saludo, levantando las orejas. Kuro resoplo y olfateo a Shiro cuando se acercó, buscando heridas quizás. Sin encontrar alguna, relincho, satisfecho.

Keith abrazo el cuello de Red y ella mordisqueo su cabello. “Lamento haberte golpeado,” murmuró. “Gracias por intentar protegerme.”

“Si, si, Kuro, nos iremos ya,” dijo Shiro mientras el semental empujaba su cabeza y resoplaba, más fuerte. “¿Sigues adolorido, Keith?”

Keith se trepo a la silla y sacudió la cabeza. “Estoy bien,” murmuró, y esbozó una sonrisa débil. “Te retaría, pero…”

Shiro sacudió la cabeza, y sonrió de vuelta, aunque se sintió débil, una frágil mascara para esconder el miedo viajando entre sus venas; la imagen de Keith herido permanecía en su mente. Se sintió como había hecho justo tras transformar a Keith – destrozado, desequilibrado, e indefenso ante los nuevos instintos rugiendo dentro de él.

La sonrisa de Keith vacilo, y aparto la mirada, juntando las cejas. “Tenemos que ir a casa.”

“Si. Casa.”

Y se fueron.

*

La ventisca prosiguió incluso luego de que dejaran a sus caballos y entraran de nuevo, poniendo sus prendas cubiertas de nieve en el perchero. Keith desenrollo la bufanda del cuello de Shiro con dedos entumecidos, y Shiro beso cada uno de ellos justo después, suspirando sobre la piel enrojecida hasta que se flexiono en reflejo y Keith mordió su labio, dando un paso en su espacio.

“Shiro,” susurro el, enroscando los dedos, con ojos brillantes, “llévame a la cama.”

Shiro lo beso, justo ahí en el vestíbulo dónde cualquiera podría verlos. Keith no lo detuvo.

Su recorrido hacia arriba fue más como una serie de impresiones fragmentadas en la cabeza de Shiro – bocas cálidas sobre piel helada, ojos aturdidos y pestañas cubiertas de nieve, la dura presión de la pared contra su espalda, mas prendas despojadas en el descanso, sin molestarse ninguno en levantarlas.

Lograron ser silenciosos en su camino arriba, pero tan pronto Shiro cerró la puerta de su habitación comenzó a gruñir, los botones de la camisa de Keith rebotaron en el suelo cuando la rompió. Keith destrozo la camisa de Shiro en jirones con sus garras, así que estaban iguales.

Shiro lo empujó contra la puerta y las caderas de Keith se elevaron para encontrar las suyas, su respiración salió como un resoplido cuando Shiro sacó sus pantalones y paso su garra izquierda por su cadera, luego como un gimoteo cuando Shiro mordió su hombro. No era sangre humana, no era sangre animal, pero era Keith, y Shiro bebió hasta que Keith cayó sobre él, sacudiendo la puerta entera mientras su cabeza chocaba con ella.

“Eres mío,” Shiro gruño cuando él se apartó, tomando un puñado del cabello de Keith y manteniéndolo en su sitio. Keith lo miro aturdido, sus colmillos brillaban entre sus labios. “Jamás dejaría que nadie te apartara de mí, jamás.”

“Tuyo, soy tuyo,” Keith jadeo, sujetándose. “No me iré de tu lado, Takashi; Lo juro, nunca, jamás.”

“Te ves tan bien con mis marcas en todas partes, Keith,” Shiro susurro, frotando su mandíbula y respirando cálidamente sobre ella. “Quiero marcarte hasta que todos sepan a quien perteneces.”

“Hazlo,” Keith jadeo, “quiero que lo hagas, quiero que me cubras con tu aroma y tu boca y tus manos, quiero todo, cualquiera –”

“Si,” Shiro resoplo, pateando entre la puerta y sus propios pantalones hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos y se tropezaron hacia la cama. Keith golpeo duramente el colchón, tan fuerte como golpeó la nieve cuando había caído, y el pecho de Shiro tembló con preocupación ante el pensamiento, apaciguando su toque mientras trepaba sobre Keith en la cama.

“Ven aquí,” Keith jadeo, tirando de el por un tosco beso, cerrando las manos detrás del cuello de Shiro y aferrándose. Shiro se movió, la polla de Keith chocaba con la suya, y se meció contra él, gruñendo en la boca de Keith. Keith empujo, apoyando sus pies en la cama y rompiendo el beso para succionar el cuello de Shiro, lamiendo el sudor de sus clavículas.

“Keith, Keith,” dijo Shiro, con la fricción entre ellos haciéndose exasperante, ni de cerca suficiente.

“Shiro,” Keith jadeo, abriendo las piernas y echando la cabeza atrás. “Si.”

Shiro se sentó con esfuerzo, mirando hacia abajo, el pecho de Keith subía y bajaba superficialmente, su miembro chorreaba. Un rugido se elevó en su garganta de nuevo, sólo de eso, sólo por verlo. “¿Si?” Shiro pregunto, posando las manos en las piernas abiertas de Keith y echándose hacia delante, haciendo claro su cometido.

Keith titubeo, agitando la garganta mientras tragaba, y después dando un pequeño movimiento de cabeza en respuesta.

La preocupación creció de nuevo, y Shiro se puso sobre sus talones, inclinando la cabeza con confusión. “¿Quieres –?”

Keith mordió su labio, entonces pareció llegar a una decisión y se levantó, arrastrándose al regazo de Shiro y empujándolo sobre las almohadas. Shiro perdió el aliento mientras Keith se acomodaba, encarnando las cejas por unos momentos como si intentara descubrir la logística, y entonces, sonrojado pero determinado, fijando sus caderas. “Así,” le dijo, mirando. “¿Bien?”

“Más que bien, joder, Keith,” Shiro gruño, besando a Keith nuevamente, y cuando Keith se apartó tomó la mano de Shiro y dos dedos en su boca sin más preámbulo. Shiro maldijo nuevamente y Keith chupo más sus dedos, dándoles una ligera mordida antes de soltarlos. Shiro no perdió tiempo en presionando sus dedos entre las piernas de Keith, encontrando su entrada y frotando hasta que estuvo humedecido como sus dedos y Keith comenzó a abrirse para él, lo suficiente para que un dedo se deslizara. Keith tembló, tirando las manos sobre el pecho de Shiro y aferrándose a sus músculos. Iban a necesitar más que saliva.

Keith gimoteo cuando Shiro sacó sus dedos y se levantó, gimoteo incluso más lastimeramente cuando Shiro lo aparto y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia el baño “Silencio,” Shiro hizo una mueca. “Espera un momento.”

Parpadeando, Keith lo hizo, sus labios formaron una pequeña ‘o’ cuando Shiro volvió con una botella de aceite de lavanda. Miro hacia Shiro mientras se metía en la cama como habían estado antes y murmuró, “No tenías que…”

“No te lastimare,” Shiro respondió, que quizás fuese algo erróneo considerando las sangrientas mordidas y moretones sobre él, pero Keith se inclinó y lo beso dulcemente en respuesta, asi que Shiro pensó que el significado se entendió.

Cuando Shiro vertió el aceite sobre sus manos y presionó sus dedos nuevamente contra Keith, deslizarse dentro fue casi sorprendentemente fácil, y uno dedo fue rápidamente acompañado del segundo, y la cabeza de Keith cayó sobre el hombro de Shiro cuando después puso tres y los movió dentro de él, preparándolo con una lentitud que hizo a Keith retorcerse. Sus pequeños movimientos rozaron sus miembros otra vez, y Keith tomo eso como pista para comenzar masajear la polla de Shiro, accidentalmente acompasando al tiempo de los dedos de Shiro.

Shiro lo detuvo con un gruñido – ya estaba demasiado cerca. Keith parpadeo lentamente, luego comenzó a tocarse, batiendo las pestañas, empujando hacia los dedos de Shiro, y a Shiro le gustaba pensar que era un hombre paciente, pero _tenía sus límites_ , y Keith tenía un modo de descubrirlos todos muy fácilmente.

Shiro saco sus dedos con un audible, sonido húmedo y se alineo, esperando a que Keith hiciera el primer movimiento. Keith paro. “Si,” susurro mientras se acomodaba sobre la cabeza del pene de Shiro, abriendo la boca. “S-sí, sí, te sientes –” gimió y se hundió enteramente y Shiro lo observaba sin alimento, oprimiendo las manos en sus caderas, mientras Keith arqueaba la espalda y comenzaba a moverse.

“Keith,” dijo Shiro, con voz casi irreconocible, rasposa y profunda con excitación. El mero sonido hizo a Keith gemir y rodar las caderas más rápido, profundo, fallándose en el miembro de Shiro desvergonzadamente. “¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo te sientes conmigo dentro de ti?”

“Completo,” gimoteo Keith, saltando cuando Shiro embistió, sus ojos se abrieron y enterraba las uñas en el pecho de Shiro. “Oh – por favor, por favor, hazlo de nuevo –”

“Dime,” Shiro insistió, arañando la espalda de Keith.

“Siento como si te amara,” Keith sollozo, encontrando sus ojos desesperadamente. “Porque lo hago, lo hago, te amo tanto que no sé qué hacer –”

Shiro lo levanto en sus brazos, pecho a pecho y cara a cara, se movieron juntos y beso la humedad en la mejilla de Keith y dijo, “También te amo, para siempre,  _Keith_ ,” mientras Keith jadeaba incomprensibles suplicas contra su piel en cada empujón.

“Creí que él iba a llevarme,” Keith balbuceo, “Creí que jamás te vería de nuevo, creí que, lo que tenemos es demasiado bueno, no puede durar, nunca lo hace, pero Shiro, Shiro,  _deseo que dure_  –”

“Lo hará,” Shiro prometió, y se sintió como un juramento sagrado en aquel momento, cuando estuvo más cerca de Keith de lo que nadie había estado antes, tanto en cuerpo como mente, y quizás incluso en alma, si tal cosa existía. Si, Keith hizo a Shiro creer en cosas como almas, y dioses, y destino y amor. “Duraremos, siempre y para siempre.”

“Bésame,” Keith dijo, y Shiro obedeció, y se acompañaron el uno al otro al borde y hacia la eternidad.

*

Había desarrollado un cariño a la noche.


End file.
